My Summer Companion
by Ms.herondale-forever
Summary: Within weeks of turning 18 Clary finds her life taking a turn for the worse. If finding out your dead father is alive, and broken out of jail isn't bad. Finding out your mother sold him out to the CIA and he swore to kill you both is worse. The people she least expected are turning against her, Others around her are dropping dead like flies. (Suck at summarizes please read.)
1. Chapter 1

**Clary moaned softly shaking her head from side to side. "Luke… Oh God.. don't stop.." She moaned grabbing a fist full of his curly hair and pushing his head deeper into her neck where he was leaving little love bites and sucking on the place where he neck meet her shoulders..**

" **Come on Clary I wanna hear you moan my name.." He whispered seductively into her ear. Nibbling on it lightly earning him a low lustfilled moan from clary..**

 **Clary reached down grabbing his dick firmly and started to stroke it lightly..**

 **"If you want to tease me.. Then I will tease you…" She whispered back..**

 **"Fuck Clary…" Luke moaned burying his head in the croak of her neck.**

 **"Louder Luke.."**

 **"Clary..** "

"Clary!" Luke shouted from the doorway… "Sweetie it's time to get up. You promised me we will be on time today."

"I am sorry Luke I know.. I forgot to set my alarm.."

Luke raised his eyebrows and pointed at her alarm clock that was going off rather loud.

"Well.. I guess I didn't hear it then.." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Just get up and get ready if you're late again your mother will kill me." He called out while he left her room.

Clary pulled the sheets back and gasp. The evidence of her sweet torturous dream was all over her leg. She came in her sleep dreaming about her sweet family friend having his way with her. Ever since Clary could remember she had a crush on Luke Garrorway. From his caramel skin to his shy smile the way his eyes change to a light gold color when he was angry to his muscular built. Clary loved it all. One summer while she was staying with Luke and she had a nightmare she made the mistake of going to his bedroom. Luke's bathroom door was wide open and Clary saw him through his transparent shower door. His big cock standing at attention in his hand and he was stroking his fast and furiously. His head was under the shower head and his hand was gripping the shower wall tightly.

From that moment on Clary wanted to have Luke in every way possible. She snatched off her sheets and threw them into the laundry hamper. It was a bright summer morning which meant working in the bookstore with Luke. During the summer she lived with Luke while her mother travel and sold art from different exhibits. She quickly washed up grabbing a pair of blue high waisted shorts and black short sleeve shirt. She threw on her black and white converse and grabbed her wallet with her phone and keys and headed out of the door.

Luke was in the living room looking deep in thought. The once hot coffee was still filled but looked to be cold. It wasn't even touched. I wonder what's eating him? Clary thought as she went over to lightly touch his shoulder.

"Luke are you ready? We have 15 minutes to get to the book store.."

"Oh.. Yeah.. Umm.. Let's go…" Luke cleared his throat and headed out of the door.

LPOV:

Oh God. I am going to hell… I am lusting after my best friend daughter.. I listened to her moan my name in her sleep and decided it was time to wake the sleeping beauty. I wake her up and head to the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee… I think I really need it.

I don't think I can do this anymore.. A few times I had to jack off in the shower thinking about her creamy skin rolling around in the sheets with me… Her hands grabbing my cock and stroking it. How wet she would feel when I stick my finger in her hot, wet, pussy and pump it over and over…

Shit I have an erection… Fucking hell how am I going to do this.. There is only one way tell her mother to come back… But then I'm messing with her money she has for the school year so she won't have to leave…

I feel Clary's presence before I see her.. Her hand lightly taps my shoulders… The only thing I can think of is damn this is going to be a long summer… And it's only day two of her being with me...


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Clary got into Luke's blue pick up truck and headed out towards the bookstore. With Clary occasional stealing looks at Luke. But he was focused on the road and driving.

"Hey Luke.." Clary mumbled. Turning her gaze straight ahead.

"Yeah Clary.." He answered briefly looking at her with a smile and turning back towards the road.

"I just was thinking. How come you never brought a woman to meet us."

LPOV:

Well that was definitely nothing I thought she would mention.. What the hell am I supposed to say: 'because they are nothing compared to you. I've wanted you for years now.' She would think I am weird.. Worst run away and tell her mother.

"What do you mean Clary?" I ran my fingers through my bang.

"I mean you don't do the whole dating thing that normal adults do. Mom does it occasionally but never you. Why is that?"

"I don't know Clary.." I said as we pulled up to the shop with three minutes to spare. If I am honest I couldn't wait to get the hell out of this truck and into a job at hand. But as soon as I open the door clary is hot on my trial.

"Come on Luke. I'm sure you know why.. You are an adult that can pretty much do whatever he wants. Am I holding you back from your bachelor life?"

Luke snapped his head so fast it could have gave him whip lash. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean… you don't ever…"  
"It's because I don't want to Clary.." He exhaled and turned towards his office. "If you must know Clary it's because the one person I want might not feel the same way I feel. I don't want a one night stand, I don't want a drunken night, I want something real. That is also part of being an adult clary." He finished walking to his office and closing the door…

Shit I just confessed my feelings for her in a down play way. I wonder if she will pick up on it.

CPOV:

What just happened? I can't believe that just happened? What did I do? Did I hit a nerve?

I wanted to build up to saying 'hey well I've never been on a date either. Wanna go out sometime?'

Sighing heavily Clary went to the register and started to grab the boxes of new books that came in scanning them and putting the price tags on them. When suddenly she heard the door bell dinged. Looking up she saw her best friend Simon fixing his crooked glasses. She smiled at him and ranned into his arms for a hug.

"Si, What's up? Shouldn't you be with Isabelle?" I asked wiping the stain off his chin.

"Yeah I was on my way when I thought let's check what Fray is doing? I see the shop is still standing." He smirked picking up the discarded books on the floor.

"Yeah well it's a hard job. But somebody has to do it." She smirked back.

"I wanted to know what you are doing for your birthday this year. Maybe finally telling the guy you have a crush on that you like him?" Simon said raising his eyebrow and looking at her expectantly.

Clary looked at the ground blushing.. "Maybe I just don't know what to do… I just wish I had an insight into how he is feeling. Then maybe it would be all easier."

"Clary even then it wouldn't be as easy as you think it would be. Just tell the guy. If he finds you weird then well Isabelle and I will be here to catch you when you fall." He smiled at her pulling her into another hug.

"That's Si. I love you bud."

"Love you too."

LPOV:

I walked into my office and banged my head against the office door. Of course I am an idiot I just talked a 17 year old I am in love with her for years subliminally. What on earth am I doing to myself.

I take 30 minutes to calm down and head out the door just as I hear the bell from the door indicating that someone was leaving.

"Who was that?" I ask Clary.

"Just Simon. He wanted to talk for a while before he heads to Isabelle's house to hang with her."

"Oh. Well he could come here more during the summer. Even get a job here if he want's."

"Naw. I don't think he would actually want that." Clary laughed pushing books on to the shelf.

"Clary I never asked what do you want to do for your 18th birthday. It's in two weeks." Clary smiled at him and just shook her head.

"Nothing.." She mumbled. Turning back to scanning books.

Well that was strange. "Come on I know there is something you want to do.."

"There is but you won't agree to it." She walked from around the counter and grabbed a box full of books from the corner that needed to be scanned.

"Sure I will. Whatever you want I promise we can do it." I smiled lovingly at her. I really don't want to let her down…

"You promise?" She asked testing to see if he was serious.

"Yes I promise. Come on and tell me now.."

"Well I want to go on a date. Will you take me on a date?" 

I froze instantly did I just hear her right? My cock instantly started throbbing… She is not making this easy for me at all. I really want to have her against this counter while she moans my name..

"What.." I had to clear my throat so my voice wasn't squeaky. "You wanna go out on a date with me?"

"Well yeah.. Other than Simon there is no other guy that would want to go out with me.." She mumbled.

"What about that Herondale boy?" I asked clutching my fist. He tried to kiss Clary once after helping her when she fell. Clary hit him in the balls and ran to me for help.

"Jace? He is a man whore that wants to fuck his way through New York. I am still a virgin.."

Shit now I am really going to hell. Clary bends over to pick up her book and I get a nice view of that glorious ass. Well atleast I know I will never have a problem getting it up around Clary…

"Alright. A real date to show you how a guy is suppose to treat you. Dinner, movie, the works." I smiled at her. Maybe after this date I will get some insight into her. Clary runs to me and wraps her hands around my waist pulling me to her for a hug. I am pretty sure she can feel my ever present boner.

"Thank you! Thank You!" she kissed my cheek.

Well atleast I will go to hell with a smile on my face. Angel only knows this girl will be the death of me.


	3. Let's get spicy

_Guys this is my first fanfiction story. I've always wanted to write one but never had the guts to write one. So please review, tell me what you think. Nicely though. I've always wanted a career in writing so please steer me in the way to go with my story! Thank you! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3:

For the last couple of days the tension between Clary and Luke was intense. Clary's wet dreams were getting more and more intense. And sometimes late at night she can hear Luke in his shower moaning a name. But she was unsure whose name he was moaning. Today was the day before her 18th birthday and she was bubbling with excitement about tomorrow's date with Luke. The one man she has only had feelings for. Clary sighed and rolled over into her bed closing her eyes and welcoming sleep once more.

" **Dammit Clary I can't wait to be inside you." Luke moaned kissing his way down her stomach. He settled in between her legs and looked up at her smirking. Before diving in. He flattened his tongue and gave her slit a long lick moaning as he took in her taste. He parted her lips and began licking her clit, sucking on it softly. Clary body rose off the bed and a loud deep moan from within her chest. "Oh Clary you taste so good.." Luke nibbled on her clit causing her to shake her head from side to side she grabbed her head and pushed it into her soaking wet pussy. While squeezing her other hand so hard she thought she felt blood. Suddenly Luke was calling to her and whole whole body felt like it was shaking. Clary was about to fall off the clip of ecstasy.**

"Clary sweetheart wake up." Luke shook her lightly and her eyes popped open.

"What… What's wrong?" Clary said rubbing her eyes and blinking to get a clear view.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep it sounded like you were wounded. Are you okay?" He asked stroking her hair while she took slow deep breaths.

"I… Sorry I woke you up." She said trying to sit up.

"No. It's fine. Are you okay? Since when did you start having nightmares?"

"I didn't.. I mean I don't… It wasn't a nightmare." SHe said getting out of bed to splash some water on her face. Her light color sheets had a huge wet stain were her pussy was and her light pink underwear was soaked and wet.

LPOV:

Holy shit she had a wet dream. Look at the size of that puddle it's obvious that her dream was amazing. Is that cum on her leg? I shift a little to get comfortable and push down his growing erection.

"Umm.. Clare?"

"Yeah..?" She mumbled drying her face with her towel.

"Look down for me." I looked the other way so I wouldn't see her embarrassing look.

"Oh crap! I… I can explain…" She backed up.

"Explain why your sheets are wet and why you have a wet patch in your underwear. And what look's like cum on your leg?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Clary everyone has wet dreams. It's what makes us human."

"I didn't mean for you to see it." She said looking down. Oh sweetheart I want to see much much more than that on a daily basis. I just got up and walked over to her. "It's okay Clary really." I kissed the top of her head and looked down at her.. Her eyes were closed and a small smile on her lips. It looked like she was pushing her lips upward. Dammit Angel knows how much I want to kiss those pink pouty lips right now. So fuck it I will.

I lean down and captured her lips with mine. Dominating the kiss and pushing her small frame up against the dresser. Our tongues intertwined with each other and I bite lightly on her lips. OH God did she taste heavenly. Her hands went to my hair and tugged lightly it took everything I had to not part her creamy white thighs and take her. Wait what the hell am I doing.. Well she was melting into the kiss and kissing me back with equal force. I break up the kiss and take a step back.

"Clary I am sorry.. I just I.." Her soft lips cut me off again of I am going to hell. I'm kissing my.. Wait what time is it. I break the kiss and see that it's three in the morning. "Happy Birthday Clary." I smile and kiss her forehead.

"I've been in love with you for years. And I've been wanting to do that for years.." Was the only reply I got from her before she attacked my lips again. But hey who was I to complain.

Well atleast I was going to hell happy. Kissing the girl I've been in love with; who just admitted she has been in love with me. I am in heaven.

CPOV:

I wake up the next morning and stretch over the bed is empty and cold. Was I dreaming? Was Luke and I making out and did I fall asleep in his arms? I guess it was a dream… I smell the sweet smell of my yearly birthday pancakes and my stomach growl in approval. I make my way down the stairs and see Luke in sweat pants and a tshirt flipping pancakes. As he hummed to himself. It was a beautiful sight I must say. His muscles flexed with every movement and I couldn't be any happier. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Well good morning birthday girl. How'd you sleep?" He asked winking at me. Did that just happen or am I imagining it?

"Good morning Luke." I whispered blushing. Was last night a dream? Or was it real? "Well I slept great actually. How about you?"

"I actually slept really great. Are you okay?" He asked turning off the stove and walking towards me. Oh gosh I can just melt with that smile alone.

"Yeah.. I had a weird dream last night. That's all." I said trying to downplay things.

"You had another wet dream? I thought us making out would cancel out any wet dreams you may have." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.. Oh my it was real. I made out with Luke. I was grinding on Luke. I fell asleep with Luke. What does this mean?

"So it was real?" I whispered. Unaware I was saying it.

"What are you… Wait you thought us making out was part of a dream?" He asked smirking.

"Well.. Yes. I've wanted you for a while and I had so many dreams about you.. and I.." I stopped looking at him smirking down at me. Oh if he wasn't sexy I would hit him.

"Is that why you wanted to go out with me? On your first date?" He asks tucking a hair behind my ear.

"Yes. You're the only one I want to spend my birthday with." I said blushing again looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Well I'm glad because we are spending the whole day together. After breakfast pack a bag we are going out overnight. I mean you are 18 now." He smiled at me.

"I am.. Aren't I." I walked over to the table and took a few pancakes. "What did you plan for us to do?" I asked looking at Luke through my eyelashes.

"Well clare it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" He licked his fork clean.

"No.. It wouldn't be." I stared at his lips taking a bite full of the pancakes and damn all I want to do is have his lips and tongue all over me.

"Then trust me." He winked and I smiled brightly at him and ate my pancakes with him in a comfortable silence.

LPOV:

I have the perfect day planned out for Clary and I. I don't want to just leave her birthday to only be celebrated at night. I want her to have the whole day to celebrate her new found freedom. Then maybe tell her about what I really feel. Wow she is fast Clary cleared her plate easily and rushes up to her room to pack her bag. Gosh she is so cute and innocent.. Maybe this is all wrong. Maybe it's a bad idea but I want to be selfish I want her all to myself. I scurry up to my room and change into a black t-shirt,my funnel red and black checkered shirt and black jeans. This looks suitable and it's only an hour drive I will be fine.

I race downstairs and Clary is down there already waiting for me. With more high waisted shorts. Damn her and those high waisted shorts! I really don't want to have a boner the whole way there and while we're walking around. Think of Magnus in a tutu, or a thong. Yeah that did it for me.

"Clare are you ready?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah I'm good. Are you ready?" I study her body for a minute. Her black jean high waisted shorts. Her white halter top that showed her nice creamy white stomach; and her black jean jacket that completed her outfit. Yes my girl looked good enough to fuck. Wait.. My girl? Damn it.

"Yes. Let's go we have an hour drive to make. Are you sure you won't be cold?" I said trying to be casual because I really don't want any guys staring at her.

"Nope" She says popping the p. That damn smirk on her face. "Just say Clare I don't want any guys staring at you the way I do and I'll go change.." She puts her hands on her little hips and tilts her head to the side in that cute way. No way am I saying that.

"Hey I was just looking out for you. Let's so sweetheart."

Dammit of course my plan doesn't work. She sees right through it. The drive to the hotel doesn't take as nearly as long as I thought it would. It was a nice pick for a last minute stay. The hotel was shaped as a place the champagne paint suited it well. I park and grab both our bags heading to the front door and to the front wooden desk. While a lady with a short black hair cut is smiling brightly at me.. Oh shit this could swing either way. Clary could either pay her no mind at all or be jealous and pissed off. Oh joy.

"Good Afternoon, Luke Garroway checking in please."

"Good afternoon sir. I'll be happy to check you in." She licked her lips seductively and batted her eyelashes. Oh here we go…

"Um.. Thanks."

"Well Mr. Garroway, I am sorry to report that the double bed suite you asked for is all booked up." She fake pouted. Well she is really trying to get me to sleep with her.

"Well what do you have?" I asked annoyed I can see Clary looking annoyed and tapping her foot.

"We have a king size bed suite available and a queen size." Hmm.. The king size would give us both some room. But with the queen size would let her feel my body pressed to hers. But before I can give an answer Clary stepped in.

"We will take the queen size bed suite thank you." She raises an eyebrow at her and the lady begins to check us in. Geesh I should have taken her to a hotel sooner. Within minutes we have our room keys and are heading to the elevator. But of course the receptionist is still looking at me. I smile politely at her and turn my attention to a very pissed off Clary.

Clary grabs my face and starts kissing me hard. Grinding into my body and moaning into my mouth as I run my hands into her hair. The elevator dings and clary pulls away from me and steps into the elevator. I turn to look at the reception desk but the lady is gone. Damn I really don't know what the hell I am going to do sleeping so close to Clary. Probably with a constant boner..

Yeah I am still going to hell.

 _So guys tell me what you think. Did anyone watch shadowhunters? I haven't seen it yet and may watch the 11pm viewing of it on "freeform". But I hope you guys enjoyed and review. Kiss Kiss babes!_


	4. Feels like the first time

_H_ ey guys! Here is the new chapter please read and enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 4:

 **LPOV:**

Oh shit! Did that just happen? Did my sweet Clary just man handled me? Where the hell did that come from.

"Clary where the hell did that just come from? Not that I'm complaining but.."

"I'm sorry. I was just jealous. She was looking at you like a piece of meat. Like.."

"Like the same way you look at me?" I said raising my eyebrow. She blushed so adorably.

"Well yes… I just." I cut her off with my lips. Oh man was her lips so soft. I grinded myself into her and smirked when she moaned against my lips. I reached behind and grabbed her plump ass. God I think I'm leaking in my pants right now. I pulled away from her and backed up just as the elevator dinged.

"Now we're even." I grab our bags and head to our room leaving a shocked Clary behind.

Oh well she will catch up. A second later she jogs to catch up to me. Well that was quicker than I was expecting it to be. I turn my head to look at her and wink. She blushes like a tomato oh gosh she is so cute. Finally after three minutes we are at our room, room 630. It's the last room at the end of the hall and a little distance from everyone else. Which is perfect in my opinion. The room is nice earth tone colors. A beautiful wooden table and chairs with a fruit basket waiting. The bed had a beautiful yellow blanket on top and a picture of a sunset hung over the bed. I turned around to ask Clary what she thought but she was already on the patio looking at the beautiful view of the city below. Well there goes my surprise. I place our bags into the closet and call room service for some tasty lunch it is after all after one. I hope she doesn't mind a little of everything.

 **CPOV:**

Look at this gorgeous view! Wow Luke really out did himself. Maybe tonight will be the night we figure out what is going on with us. I love his kisses and the way he touches me but I want more. I know I am 18 now but I still want more. I've wanted him from afar for a long time now and I can't say I just want to settle for a few kisses throughout the summer and leave it at that. But still I want it all. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I feel a warm arm wrap around me. I look behind me and Luke kisses the top of my head pulling me to his chest. God I can stay in his arms forever. But what would my mother think about us? I am trying to get in a serious relationship with my mother's best friend. Knowing dumbasses at school they would think it's because I have daddy issues. But they don't know how wrong they are about this. Ugh I don't know what to do here.

I let my head fall back onto his chest and sigh deeply this is the only place in the world on my birthday I want to be at. Ever since I could remember on my birthday this is how I dreamed he hugged me to him. But our moment was interrupted by a knock on our door. I look at Luke with a questioning look and he smiles lovingly at me. "We haven't had lunch yet and it's a little after one. So I ordered room service." He smiled at me heading inside and I had in after him. The bell boy brings in a tray filled with food and Luke points him to the terrace. The boy smiles at me and heads to unload our food. I look at the burgers, fries, pastries, and chocolate cake that says "Happy Birthday Clare" and I smile lovingly. He didn't have to do all this but yet he chose to do it. How could I not want to be with a man like this?! I smile and take a seat while Luke shows the guy out.

I think this is the perfect opportunity to talk about us. But what do I do? How do I approach this? What if he just want's a quick fuck and then to move on? How do I do this? Luke sits down across from me and smiles lovingly and starts eating his burger and fries. Well I guess it's now or never.

"Luke?.." I say his name timidly and look down at my plate.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asks. I can feel his heated gaze on me.

 **LPOV:**

Oh man this can't be good she is not even bothering to look at me. Is she having second thoughts about this? About everything? I knew it.. I stare at her willing her to talk to me and finally she does.

"What are we?" She asks shyly. That's it? She just wants to know what we are? Well I guess she needs to define us. I'm going to play it cool and see if she tells me how she feels about us.

"What do you mean Clare?"

"I mean.. You kissed me after seeing cum sliding down my leg. You spent the night in my bed with me making out and I fell asleep in your arms. The next morning you were flirtatious with me. We just made out in public and now I'm in a hotel suite with you. Only one bed and having lunch on the terrace with the guy I've already admitted to having feelings with and he hasn't said anything but kiss me. Do you even feel the sameway?" Throughout the whole conversation her eyes never left her plate. She is expecting me to dismiss her love isn't she? Well sorry to tell you Clare but I'm not letting you down. Not tonight and hopefully not ever.

"Clare, me kissing you was my way of agreeing with you. I'm in love with you too sweetie. Taking you here was me trying to get alone time away from it all with you. Away from the house, away from the bookstore, and away from being awkward. I didn't think you needed me to tell you how I felt. I thought you's feel it too. But now I realize I was wrong so here goes." I clear my throat and she raises her eyes to look at me. I see the unshed tears in her eyes and it makes my heart beat frantically.

"Clary I am in love with you. I've been in love with you for a while now. But never had the guts to say anything because I thought you'd turn me down or turn me away and never want to see me again. But I needed you in life. I.. I can't live without you in my life. I want you and only you. The reason I never let you meet anyone is because I don't date. I don't date because no one I ever meet can ever compare to you and I mean that." The tears are now flowing freely down Clary's cheeks. I hope they are happy tears because the last thing I want is to have her crying sad tears and is hurt by me. I reach over and brush her tears away with my thumb.

"I can't go back to the way things were... " She mumbled and I couldn't bare not having her close to me. I stand up pulling her to me and she buries her head in my chest.

"No one said you have to Clary." I whispered in her ear kissing the top of her head.

"But I want to be with you. Only you."

"So do I. I only want to be with you. So it's settled we be together." Clary's head snapped up.

"You want to be with me? Really?" I chuckle and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes I want to be with you. I guess this is the part I should ask you to be my girlfriend right?"

She smiles and nods her head eagerly. I laugh at her excitement. "Okay, Clarissa Adele Fray will you do me the honor of being my one and only girl in the world? Be my girlfriend please?" I pout and she kissed my pouty lips.

"Finally she whispered." and kissed me hard pulling me inside the room and towards the bed.

Fuck it I am going to give her anything and everything her body wants tonight. After all it is her night.

LPOV:

Clary is kissing me and pulling me to the bed. So much for our lunch then. I'm loving his kisses and love bites but if she really wants to do this it will be all about her tonight, tomorrow, and the rest of our lives.

I lay her on the bed and remove my flannel shirt and settle on top of her kissing her slow and longingly. Oh how good she tastes. I kiss her down her neck and suck on her pulse firmly. Clary moans and arches her back and I smile into her neck kissing my way down. I pull her jean jacket off of her and then her tank top. Oh lord she doesn't even have on a bra. Her beautiful pink nipples are the first thing I see. I take the right one in my mouth swirling my tongue all around it while i lightly pinch the left on in between my fingers. I tug lightly with my teeth and she arches her back pushing her nipple further into my mouth. Man she is sexy.

I switch to her left nipple biting lightly on her nipple and tugging a little bit harder then on the other. Her hand flies to my hair and pulls it lightly. Oh sweetheart I haven't done anything that deserves my hair being pulled.. Well yet anyway. I kiss my way down her stomach to the top of her shorts. I look up at her silently asking her if it's okay she nods and I start slowly taking off her short and staring into her eyes silently letting her know that she can always say no. I settle in between her legs and inhale her sweet wet scent. I can only imagine how wet she is. I kiss her through her underwear and rip them off of her, I can't wait any longer I want to taste her now.

I move the piece of fabric to the side and have the perfect view of her soaking wet pussy. Her wetness is dripping on to the sheets and I just couldn't stop myself. I held her hips down and took a slow long lick from top to bottom. Clary tugged my hair harder and I couldn't help but moan as i took her perfect pink clit and sucked hard on it. Clary opened her legs wider for me and i couldn't help but smile at her. Yes baby just enjoy it for me. I swirled my tongue round and round on her clit. I want her to come now! I stick my finger deep into her core and she gasp and let's out a deep moan. I slowly move my finger in and out and goosh how wet she is. "Oh fuck yes!" She moans and I add another finger and started to go faster. Her thighs starts to shake and her body slowly starts to tense I move my fingers in a come here motion and nibbled on her clit. Clary screamed at the top of her lungs bucking into my face. I lap up all she has to give me and she tastes heavenly. I lick her clit lightly until she comes down from her high and slowly kiss my way back up to her.

I kissed her hard and lovingly and moved to get off of her until she grabbed my shirt. "Make love to me." She whispered into my ear and I was more than willing to agree. I quickly stipped of my clothing and climbed back on top of her kissing her lovingly while I align myself at her soaking wet entrance hoping if I keep kissing her it would keep her mind off of the pain. I pushed into her slowly playing with her clit as she moan and withered beneath me. I counted in my head.. 1… 2… 3… and thrusted my hips forward breaking through her barrier. Clary grabbed my shoulder and silent tears slid down her face. I laid still and kiss each tear away. There was no way I wasn't going to show her how much I care.

After a moment she lifted her hips to mine and a small moan came from her lips. I started to move slowly. Slow deep thrust hitting her g-spot with each thrust I make. Clary started moaning louder and louder and I started going faster. I lifted her leg and put it around my waist and went faster going deeper and deeper. Oh God was she tight, warm and wet around me. Her soaking wet cunt gripped my cock just right and it took everything within me not to cum the second I was in her. Clary starts matching my thrust for thrust moaning loud and screaming "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" over and over again. Fuck the slow and gentle thrust if she wants it hard I will give it to her. I grab Clary's shoulders and ram into her over and over again and watch as her head is thrown back in pleasure.

I feel her pussy tighten around me and I speed up my thrust oh god this is going to be a big finish. Clary bites down on my shoulder and cums all over me I thrust into her a few more times and cum loudly and audibly screaming her name. Damn was that could. I collapse on top of clary trying to get my breathing back to normal. I move off of her and pull her into my side. I kiss the top of her head and whisper in her ear. "I guess you're not a virgin anymore. Your mine and only mine Clary." She looks up at me, looking thoroughly fucked and tired. "Whose else would I be?" She asked laying her head on my chest and falling asleep instantly. I look down at her and smile. Damn she is even more beautiful with my cum oozing out of her.

 _Well that's the end of the chapter! What do you think? What do you think is going to happen next? Review please!_

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	5. Was I dreaming?

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think in a nice way! Let me remind you this is my first fanfiction I've ever got the courage to make so be nice! And once again thank you for reading!_

Chapter 5: Was I dreaming?

 **CPOV:**

I wake up to my body getting the most intense pleasure ever. I pull the sheets back and see Luke sucking on my clit with his fingers playing a perfect harmony inside me. Luke looks up and smiles at me before pumping his fingers faster and faster in me. I throw my head back and moan louder. His tongue swirling around my clit, his fingers curling inside me hitting that most delicious spot I never even knew existed. He nibbles on my clit and that's enough to seal my fate. I buck wildly into his face while I have the most intense orgasm ever. Luke looks up and smiles at me. He kisses me lovingly and I feel his throbbing cock at my entrance. I thrust my hips forward and his cock eases in a bit. I moan.. I may be sore but I want him now. He thrust his hips forward pulling his swollen member all the way into me.

Oh God! He feels amazing in me. His strokes are slow but deep just like last night. I feel the buzz in my stomach already. The tightening in me is already there. I try to fight it off but I can't. Luke brushes his lips against my ear and whisper "come for me babe. I'll give you another one if you want." I shake my head no but Luke starts to go deeper. His hand reaches down and starts playing with my clit. Rubbing it and slowly adding pressure over. I can't take it anymore I cum loudly under him. My nails going straight to his shoulders, my head thrown back in ecstasy while he kissed my neck and throat over and over. Sucking hard on the skin as he tenses above me and I feel his cum shooting inside of me. I open my eyes and look up but Luke is already looking at me his breath is labored and he stares at me lovingly before he starts to me again.

His eyes never leave mine as he continues to move slowly and deeply into me. I smile at him lovingly moving his hair from his forehead. All too soon I'm cuming beneath him as he whisper I love you over and over again. He rest his forehead on top of mine trying to get his breathing back to normal. I smile and stroke his hair lovingly as I remember everything from last night. Or is it this afternoon? I lost track of time. But all I know this is the best birthday by far for me. After a few minutes Luke looks at me and plants a kiss on my lips.

 **LPOV:**

I knew sucking on that clit would wake her up. It's already 7pm and we have dinner reservations at 8pm. I kiss her lips softly.

"Good Evening sweetheart." I kiss her forehead.

"It's evening?!" She shrieks. Oh man she is adorable.

"Yes it is evening.. Between sex, your nap, and more sex we lost track of time."

"Oh.. Explains why I am starving." Right on cue her stomach makes a loud unattractive growl. Well that is not cute at all. But it makes me laugh.

"I can tell." I chuckle and withdraw myself from her slowly. I don't miss the hiss of pain from her. Was I too rough with her last night when I pounded into her? Dammit I should have let her relax a bit. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?' I ask her.

Clary smiles and kiss my lips. "I've never felt better. Boyfriend." She winked and I laugh.

"Was your first time okay?" I really want to know.

"It was great. I always imagine losing it to you. Now that I have I am on cloud-9 right now." Well that was a relief.

"Good. I'm going to draw you a bath so you can soak my pussy for me. I have dinner reservations for us. I wanted to take you to the fair but we slept through our plans."

"I blame my boyfriend and his sexual appetite." Clary laughed.

"So do I."

I laugh and head to the bathroom. I run some warm water and add warm vanilla bubble bath into the water. This should be good to help ease the pain I caused. I go in the room and scoop clary into my arms and head to the bathroom. I ease her into the water and watch as she hisses in pain. I think because it was her first time she is a little sore and hurting. I can't have sex with her tonight, I have to make her rest. Besides we need to figure out us anyway.

As Clary is in the tub I head to the shower. I can't share a bath with her I will end up fucking her especially since I know how good that pussy feels and taste and it would be bare right in front of me. Not a good look. As I exist Clary is stepping out of the tub water dripping down her body and just like that I have an instant boner. Clary looks down and smirks yeah she is enjoying this thoroughly. She grabs a towel and walks in front of me and drops to her knees.

"Clary what the hell are you…" my sentence is cut off as she takes my cock and sucks on it hard.

 **CPOV:**

I take his hard cock and suck on the head hard. I look into his eyes and they are shocked with a pleasure look on his face. I take it out and lick it from the base to the head really slowly. But then I remember we have dinner reservations so let's make this quick. I take as much of it in as I can deep throating him over and over again. I watch as his head is thrown back in pleasure. I start pumping him as I deep throat him sucking hard when I get to the tips. I swirl my tongue around the head and suck harder on him. This seems to drive him crazy.

"Clary I'm gonna.. If you don't want my cum in your mouth move!" He yells but hell no I want all her has to give. I deep throat him over and over again still pumping him. I deep throat him one last time running my teeth lightly over his head and he cums loudly. "Oh fuck Clary!" I moan around him taking all he has to give me and sucking him completely dry. Wow that was amazing. He tasted so good and it was hot. Luke fulls my left hand and I realize I was playing with myself while I was giving Luke head. One by one he sucks on my fingers and twirl his tongue around it. The sensation goes straight to my pussy. I pull my fingers back and give him a peck on the lips and turn to leave the bathroom. I am hungry after all.

 **LPOV:**

I lean against the wall catching my breath. She just gave me the best head of my life and just walked away like it was nothing. This girl is going to be the death of me. I go into the bedroom and watch as she raises her plump ass in the air to put on her underwear. I am a lucky bastard. She is mine and only mine. I quickly move to the closet to get ready. Throwing on some black jeans and a black dress shirt. I run my fingers through my hair and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste to brush my teeth. I walk into the bathroom and nearly cum in my pants. My Clary looks fucking amazing! She had on an emerald green dress that stop a little past midthigh. It pushed her breast up and showed off her little hour glass figure and clung tightly to her.

She had on nude sandals and nude lipstick and her hair was in perfect waves down to her shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous man was I lucky. I stood there gawking at my girl until she cleared her throat and I was forced to look her in the eyes.

"So I can assume you love the way I look?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

"You look absolutely fuckable." I said kissing her forehead.

"Good. Now hurry up it's 8:15.. We have 15 minutes to get there." she said making her exist.

"I just have to brush my teeth babe." She stopped and looked me.

"Babe?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"No you called me babe.." She said blushing.

"Well you are aren't you?" I smile back at her.

"Yes, but you haven't said it until now. I like it." She smiles and heads out the bathroom.

 **CPOV:**

Dinner with Luke was amazing we laughed and talked all night long. By the time we left the restaurant it was a little after 11pm. And we had plans to leave tomorrow morning to have the bookstore opened by 12pm. I am happy with how things are going with Luke but I want to know that after the summer everything will be fine. If we are going to continue this after the summer. He comes out the bathroom in nothing but his blue hanes boxers. While I am in a black tanktop and black underwear. Luke pulls me towards him and I kiss his lips and look up towards him.

"What's on your mind Clary? I know that look." Luke ask me and I smile at how well he knows me.

 **LPOV:**

Of course she has something on her mind. She wouldn't be clary if she didn't. She takes a deep breath and looks at me with eyes full of worry. "Are you worried what my mother and others are going to think?" That's what she is worried about. "I just turned 18 today afterall."

Well my girl does have a point.

"Clary if I wanted to just smash don't you think I would find someone that I wouldn't see everyday? I think for now we should just enjoy our alone time. Not tell anyone about us until your mother come back and we figure out how to tell her about us together. When you graduate I want you to move in with me. I told you I was serious about us Clary, which meant long term serious. Not just until the end of the summer series." I said stroking her cheek.

"Okay. I trust and believe you Luke. I love you."

"Good, because I love you too. Let's get some sleep."

"I think we should have another round though Luke…" She starts rubbing my cock and I groan from the sensation.

"I unleashed a beast didn't I? Round 4 here we come." I start kissing her down her neck and roll on top of her and we get lost in our bodies. Damn I love this girl so much.

 _So this is the end of the chapter! What do you guys think is going to happen? How do you guys think this is going to end? I have a few curve balls I plan on throwing your way so stay tune! Please review and follow! I plan on taking you guys on a crazy ride! Thank you for reading and please review! I appreciate it!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss babes!_**


	6. Unexpected

_Hey Everyone thanks for reading! Enjoy this new chapter! This has a little twist and turn in it! Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter, or all the chapters so far!_

Chapter 6: Unexpected

 **CPOV:**

These last few weeks with Luke has been amazing. Everyday at the bookstore we work and act professional in front of customers and every night we cuddle up together in bed or on the couch until we end up heading to our room for some sex. Either in the shower, on the bed, against the window, bent over the drester, the kitchen table, riding him on the chairs. Him eating me out on the cabinet, fucking on the couch. You name it we have done it there sometimes so random as me bending over set's him off and I end up moaning in delight. It's already July 4th and we plan on just staying in and watching war movies his favorite. I couldn't be happier with the way things are going between us.

 **LPOV:**

Things with Clary has been awesome. She is the best girlfriend I think I've ever had and it's amazing. Sex all night long, sometimes even all day long. With Clary everyone else doesn't exist to me. Today for 4th of July we are having a movie marathon and making some steak and potato's. I catch the mail guy Bill as he attempts to put mail in the box.

"Hey Bill, I'll take it."

"Luke! How's it going man?"

"You know the same old same old. Work, work and work."

"Well maybe this will brighten your day. Clary's letter for Washington state came. I think she may have be accepted in." Clary applied for Washington State? And never told me she applied? Why is that?

"Oh yeah? I never knew she applied. I only knew that NYU was her top school and everything after that was rubbish. She has the grades for NYU but she wanted the art scholarship."

"That's strange. Her letter for NYU came two days ago. I guess she didn't get accepted. I'm sorry man."

"Yeah me too. I hope she isn't too disappointed." I know I am. I can't possibly hold her back from experiencing life and furthering her education. I really don't want to be the reason she didn't follow her dreams. It would kill me inside.

"Well I'll catch you later Luke." Bill says taking his cap off revealing his bald head and nodding it my way.

"Alright man. Drink a cold beer for me later." He chuckles and I head inside.

How could I be so stupid? I should have asked for her plans before I asked her to move in with me when she graduates. I don't want her to feel obligated to stay. I am doing what I always wanted to do, I'm happy and making a fair amount of money but I want her to get to live her dream as well. I sigh deeply as I head to the kitchen where I hear the running water coming from.

She was so beautiful washing the dishes I wanted to take her right then and there but I promised myself that I need to talk to her first.

"Clare babe?"

"Hi babe!" she say turning the water off and drying her hands and turning to give me a loving kiss.

"Can we talk for a moment?" I ask her. She raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing. "Let's have a seat. What are you going to do when you graduate?" I ask. Maybe we can start off easy.

"College of course. Why? What's wrong?" I take a deep breath and hand her the washington state envelope.

"OKay? Thank you." She puts the envelope to the side and turns to look back at me. Isn't she going to open it?

"You're not going to open it?"

"No babe. We're talking and that would be rude."

"No I insist." She shrugs her shoulders and open the white envelope. The first words I see is congradulations in black bold letters. Of course she was accepted she is a smart beautiful human being. My girl makes straight A's.

"I was accepted." She says tossing the paper to the side.

"Clare what are you doing?"

"Throwing it away. I don't want to attend." She says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Why apply then? Am I holding you back from what you want to do? Please tell me!" I demanded looking into her eyes. I instantly regretted it. Tears stars to line her beautiful green eyes and I just want to smack myself as hard as I can.

"No your not! Are you picking this fight to get out of being with me? If so you don't have to do that. You could have said clear as day I do not want to be with you Clarissa Adele Fray. It was just a ruse to get into your pants!" She hisses and stands up to leave. Oh fuck I messed up!

"Clary no wait! I am just trying to understand." I grab her arm in an attempt to make her stay.

"Let go of me!" She yells and pulls her hand back. She walks to the living room and grabs my black and white flannel shirt and throwing it on. She grabs her phone and starts heading to the door. "I'm going for a walk." And with that she was gone. Oh boy did I screw that up royally!

 **CPOV:**

What was I thinking?! Luke be serious about me? A short red head that just turned 18 years old and have nothing to offer! I bet he just used me for his redhead fantasies. I sigh heavily and I realize this guy behind me has been following me for a while. I up my pace and it seems to just make the guy speed up as well. What the hell is going on? I break out into a run and pull out my cell phone but before I can get far he grabs me and pulls me into an alley. I press button number three which is Luke's number hoping and praying that he answers me. Especially after running out on him. I take a deep breath and face the man behind me. He was beautiful for lack of a different word. He had white as snow hair and messy but in a sexy way. His eyes was emerald green like mine and my mother's but instead of welcoming like hers they were daring and challenging. He had a stubby chin with all his white blond hair on display and he had to be over 6 foot. He was gorgeous.

 **TPOV: (Third Person Point Of View)**

"Who are you?" She whispered. The young guy took the phone from her and turned it off before releasing her. For a while he just stared at her and then final he broke into a huge grin.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." He extended his hand to her and Clary just stared at it.

"Why are we in an alley and you want to shake my hand?" Jonathan dropped his hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see whatcha mean.. But you started to run when all I wanted to do was to talk to you. It's life or death." He murmured the last part looking away from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a step back.

"Let me start off easy for you. What has your mother told you about your father?"

"Nothing. Besides he is dead and he was a bastard towards the end. He was dealing with some illegal stuff and it got him caught. Why? Can we move out of the alley? And once again who are you?" Clary said being frustrated.

" In certain aspects that is true and certain aspects are not true. Here look at this picture for me." Jonathan took out his wallet and handed her a picture out of it. "What do you see?" He murmured and looked down at her.

"That's my mother.." She whispered studying the photo carefully. "Is this young boy you?" She asked in shock. Jonathan nodded his head still staring at her. "So this guy is your father…" She whispered.

"No Clary he is our father." Jonathan answered and clary jerked back from him like he had a disease.

"I have no father!" She yelled slapping the photo into his chest and running away but Jonathan caught up to her in a mere second.

"Listen to me please!" He hissed into her ear. She stopped and looked at him. "We are going to walk together in a direction where we can be alone to talk. There is a lot to talk about and I really need you to hear me out." He said running a nervous hand through his white blond locks.

"Why should I?" Clary said defiantely.

"Because if you don't clary you may die." He whispered to her.

 **LPOV:**

It's been over two hours and Clary still hasn't returned yet. I made all the food and picked out the movies and she hasn't been back yet. Why did I had to jump the gun like that? I bet she hates me! I rub a hand over my forehead and sigh. I better start looking for her. I call her cell and it goes straight to voicemail. Well it's not the first that her phone has died. I just hope I find her before it gets dark.

 **TPOV:**

"Alright!" Clary hissed as they walked to the swingset at the park. "Tell me everything now!"

"Well I have to tell you it from the beginning little sister. Just hold your questions until I'm done" Jonathan takes a deep breath and looks straight into Clary's eyes.

"Our father is Valentine Morgenstern. He was a CIA agent and the best in the business. He led tones of rescue missions, search and destroy missions and missions that were so secret no one outside of the agency. When I was five things between mother and father was tense. Father came back from a mission and he just… changed. He was smoking and drinking. Everytime he came back from a "mission" he picked a fight with mother and it didn't end well. When I was six it was really bad to the point they couldn't stand to be around each other. Mother stopped believing that the CIA was sending him on missions and she started to dig around in his office. What turned into harmless snooping turned into something far greater than that. Mother found phone transcripts, emails, you name it between father and other states.

Talking about goods and service all that nonsense. But into further inspection it turned out that our father was selling weapons that he help take from missions to the other sides. Mother was absolutely beside herself she cried for hours and hours. Then finally she called Mark a director at the CIA mom had meet when he came over for dinner a few times. SHe told him everything, showed him the proof and said she wanted our father put away for good. When father came back from his mission he saw the directory sitting at the dining room table with a gun and scotch and he knew his worse fear was coming to light. He was discovered and it was by his own wife. The CIA cleared all accounts and the IRS got involved and mom lost everything besides the money they gave her for helping. Within a few hours mom went from married to pending a divorce and it hit her hard.

Especially the fact that she was so in love with our father. She fell depressed for a while to the point she forgot all about me. I was taken in by the directory and he got full custody of me a few months later mom found out she was pregnant with you and she was over the moon happy. SHe saw it as a new chance for happy life. She asked me to come back to her and I told her no. I had plans to enter the junior CIA program when I was of age. Then transfer into a full blow agent it was what I wanted to show our name some dignity. She told me she was going back to her maiden name 'Fray' and that you too were going to have that name and asked me if I wanted it too instead of the trader's name. I refused of course I wanted to do our family proud." He smiled faintly at her. "I promised mom I would never bother you unless I absolutely had too and right now I have too. When mom left they gave her a CIA agent to act as her friend and protector. He was called back but then after a few years he went back to that mission and everything was quiet. Dad was in jail, mom happy, I got updates that you were happy but everything changed on your birthday…. Dad escaped jail swearing vengeance on you and mom. He wants you dead.

He feels that if it wasn't for you then mother wouldn't have betrayed him and got him sent to the hell hole. You are in danger and I'm sorry for meeting you like this but we have no choice. We have to protect you now more than ever." Clary sat down absorbing everything in at once. This was a lot to handle. Her mother lied to her over and over again for 18 years. How could she? Then something clicked into Clary's mind.

"Jonathan, you said there was a CIA agent that was looking out for me right?"

"Yes I did."

"Who is this agent?" Clary asked looking confused.

"The agent is me." Clary's head snapped behind her and she saw Luke standing there with a impassive facial expression. His demeanor was hard as he stared at Jonathan. OH shit she has been fucking her CIA protector.

 **LPOV:**

I jog down the corner calling Clary's name but then suddenly stop dead in my tracks. Clary is on the swings talking to a guy. Anger fills my veins as I walk up to her. She had me worried sick! She could have at least called me. I then realize who she is talking too Jonathan Morgenstern. I walk up and hear her ask who is the agent that is looking out for her. Oh shit she knows everything something must be wrong.

"The agent is me." I say loud enough for both of them to hear me. If looks could kill Clary's would have shot me down repeatedly. I have been fucking my responsibility this whole time without telling her the truth. I just fucked up.

 _Woah… Unexpected turn of events?! What do you guys think is going to happen next? What do you guys think about what has happened so far? Review and let me know! I will be updating every other day for now on guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss babes! ;)_**


	7. Were Fucked

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and please review! It would be greatly appreciated?_

Chapter 7: Were Fucked

 **CPOV:**

I've never been so mad in my whole life. The man I've been in love with for years just told me he lied to my face for years! How could he?

"How could you?" I whisper deadly calm. But inside I am boiling with anger.

"Clary.. You have to understand.." But I don't give him a chance to explain I walk right up to him and punch him in the face.

"Woah there spitfire!" Jonathan says grabbing both my arms and pulling me back. But I instantly start struggling..

"You lied to me! For years! How could you?! How could you do that to me?!" He tries to reach out for me but I retract from his touch. He sighs deeply and clutch his jaw.

"We have to get back home and I can explain this to you. I have to tell you my side of the story." He says rubbing his jaw. "You have one hell of a right hook Sweetheart." He says with a smirk.

"Oh bite me!" I start walking towards the house.

 **LPOV:**

Never in a million years did I think she would sock me in the face for lying to her. I never thought that she would find out about her father after jocelyn said she told Clary he is dead because of something illegal. I sigh deeply as Jonathan and I walk behind her heading to the house.

"Is she always socking people in the face when she is mad?" Jonathan asks with an amused expression on his face. I sigh deeply okay I saw that coming.

"No just me. Look Morgenstern if you are here on official business let's keep it professional here. If not then we could make it a little personal."

"What do you mean?"

I walked up the stairs to my home and unlocked the front door. Clary pushed passed me and I followed telling Jonathan to lock the door. I find Clary in the kitchen drinking a nice cold bottle of Gateriod. Jonathan walks in behind me and I instantly want to explain things to her. Or at least the part about the college letters.

"Jon, could you give us a minute?" I ask keeping my gaze on Clary.

"Uh.. Sure thing Luke." He says walking out the way he came… It's deadly quiet and I can't help but stare at her longingly, she is so beautiful.

"Clare, listen I want to explain what I meant before you ran out on me." She stares blankly and raise an eyebrow at me. Oh well it's now or never. "Clare I wasn't trying to break it off with you I was telling you I don't ever want to make you feel like I am holding you back! I was given the opportunity to live both my dreams one at 14 and the other at 25. I only expect you to do the samething. I saw the letter to Washington State and I thought if this is where you want to go, I don't want you to resent me because we agreed for you to move in when you graduate and your heart is on the other coast. " She remained quiet and regarded me coldly. Did I fucked up that bad? "Clare babe please say something?"

"Now you're ready for me to talk? Luke I told you before we got to the me walking out part, that I didn't want to go. You pushed me. I was always planning on telling you how I felt and if you didn't feel the same I was going to go to washington state because I wouldn't bare to see you everyday and I showed you my true feelings. But I am not going, I am going to NYU like I told you weeks ago." She sighs and puts a hand on my face. "You're not stopping me from living my dreams. You are apart of it so chill out." I lean to kiss her and she turns her head. "Make no mistake I am still mad as hell at you for lying to me. So let's get this over with." She marches out and plops down on the couch next to Jonathan. I sigh deeply and walk in the living room and sit on the lazy boy sitting across from them both.

"Alright, What do you want to know, Clary?" I asked to get it all out of the way.

"Your side. You and mom.."

"No." I shake my head. "I never told you your father was dead. Your mother told me if I tell you otherwise I would kiss our friendship and being in both your lives goodbye." I say hoping she would understand. She looks at me with loving eyes and a small smile on her lips. Jonathan looked from Clary to me and back. Oh fuck he figured it out.

"Oh I see. So you're fucking my little sister? Better yet fucking your responsibility! What the hell are you doing she is so much younger than you!" Jonathan stands up with his fist held tight to his waist but before I can even say a word my girl rises to the occasion.

"What we do in our relationship is none of your damn business Jonathan! You just literally fell from the sky and now you want a say so in my life? I'm not just fucking him I'm in a relationship with him! I'm 18 years old and according to the united states of America a legal adult! So back off!" She yelled looking at him like she will murder him. "Now sit down and let my _boyfriend_ explain to me everything you obviously don't know." I know I shouldn't but I am turned on right now so much. I clear my throat and shuffle to hide my present boner. They both take a seat but put a little space between them.

"I enter the CIA as a junior agent at 14 under my father's recommendation. I excelled and graduated head of my class. As junior agents we train with a senior agent for a year, mine was my father. At 15 we got the call that your mother needed to be moved again. On that mission I meet you and your mother for the first time. My father was the original agent that moved her while she was pregnant and made sure there was an agent that stayed with her until she gave birth. Your mother insisted she will be fine. But somehow your father, Valentine, figured out where she was and sent a threat towards her. She freaked and then called the director and he inturn called my father and me. You were three years old, talkative as ever and so adorable with green eyes too big for her face. You took a liking to me from day one and I loved it. Before I left you made me read three books to you about winnie the pooh." I smile as she blushes at me.

"Over the next ten years you saw me once a year for a week because I was told to check in and spend time to make sure the security was updated and you both was safe. But then there was a riot at the prison your father was at where he swore to kill you both as revenge. But not before he raped you brutally in front of your mother and she watched you bare his child. I was asked to move permanently here I was 25 at the time. I jumped at the opportunity and it was great. Seeing you everyday, falling in love with the girl down the street and spending time together while your mother was away. But part of being an undercover agent was lying to you about my real name, my family, why I moved here to begin with. I knew on your birthday when we kissed I would have to tell your mother that I am telling you everything but I know it would have to wait until she came back down. Clare I never wanted to lie to you, but it was either lie or get replaced."

I watch as her features slowly went from sad to angry. "My mother blackmailed you to lie to me? How?"

"On my fifth visit I was 20 years old. I heard your mother talking to you about your father and you said why on the anniversary of your father's death why was she always sad. Her reply was because she loved him dearly right?" I ask her and Clary nods her head. "I asked her why she hasn't told you the truth. She said she never wanted you to have to go through life looking over your shoulder like she does. I told her with all the threats things would be crazy and you deserve to know even if I have to tell you myself. She told me she would call the directory and have someone else be sent in my place and make sure I never see you again. I don't know if you remember that…"

"Yeah I didn't hear from you for three weeks.. Mom said you guys got into a disagreement and she wanted to apologize but didn't know how.." Clary muttered looking at the ground.

"Well that is sort of true. She called and apologize after three weeks…" I said staring straight ahead. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you babe."

What was I not expecting was for Clary to sit on my lap and kiss me hard and lovingly in front of her brother. Dominating my mouth, straddling my hips and moaning as our tongues dancing together. I honestly think we both forgot Jonathan was even there until he coughed after a few minutes. We pulled apart panting and looked over at him. Clary instantly started to blush turning a beautiful shade of red. I took the opportunity to whisper in her ear. "I am going to make love to you tonight." She shivered as I kissed the spot beneath her ear.

"Well alright then!" Jonathan said getting to his feet. "Now that you love birds have settled this, Luke what are we to do?"

"He doesn't know where she is and for right now we are safe. We have three other safe houses that are quite some distance apart incase he does. None are in Clary's or Jocelyn's name. I thought about everything as a precaution Jon."

"Alright but I'm staying in town until he is caught." Oh fuck. Knowing Clary she is going to..

"Then stay here with us! We have two extra rooms upstairs! And tomorrow you and I can catch up!" She says smiling brightly.. Does this mean I'm not getting any? I don't want to sound like a jerk but this is the second time she has turned me on since we got home.

"I don't know.." Jon hesitate. Clary elbows me in the gut. I glance at her and she pleads with me with her eyes to force him to stay. I sigh internally.

"Agent you are staying. Blend in is necessary so Clary will accompany you on a shopping trip for a few hours. Keep your guard up and be ready at all times just in case. The room next to Clary's has a few set of my old clothes I never gotten around to wearing. Pj's, jeans, and t-shirts you can keep." Jon looked at me and smirked.

"Yes sir." He looked at Clary. "Look's like we are neighbors sis."

"Actually I haven't slept in my room for weeks. Luke and I share a bed.." She blushed adorably. Gotta love my beautiful girl. I smile smugly at him.

"Of course you do.." He muttered. "Well I am going to head to bed I had a long day, I can find my way to my room. Goodnight."

 **CPOV:**

What a long day and it still isn't over yet. I can't believe my mother has been lying to me about this my whole life! Not once did she ever seem guilty of hiding something. To make matters worse she blackmails my boyfriend into keeping a secret from me or else losing me. How could she be that cruel? I need to forget about this.. All of this.

"Babe?" I kiss his lips softly as Jonathan retreats up the stairs.

"Yes babe?" He whispers and my lips descend to his throat.

"I'm horny, and was promised some love making Luke." I grind myself on his growing erection.

"With pleasure babe." He whispers. His voice full of lust. Luke scoops me up and walks me up the stairs to our bedroom.

 **LPOV:**

Finally my Clary is horny enough to let me make love to her. I drop her lightly on the bed and start kissing her urgently like I am drowning. I slide my hand up to her perky breast and squeeze them lightly through her bra. Pulling the nipple as best I can. She starts moaning and grinding into my rock hard erection. I can't take it anymore I have to feel how wet she is. I get off her suddenly and she whimpers at the lost of contact. I smirk at her and began removing her jeans and lacy black underwear. Boy is she gorgeous! I kiss her stomach and settle between her creamy thighs. I just want to taste her so badly.

I start licking her slit up and down. My baby just moans softly. I open her legs and is blessed with the most beautiful sight her cute pink clit. I start sucking on it. Pulling it lightly with my teeth. She starts withering in the sheets. I add pressure with my tongue and slide a finger in her and pump her slowly. "Oh you're so good.." She moans and I speed up my pace and add another finger into her core. Oh she tastes heavenly as usual. Her body starts to shake and leg starts to tense, I add a third finger and ram my fingers into her faster nibbling on her clit… She moans loudly "OH FUCK!" and her pussy grips my fingers tightly as she spasms on them. I keep pumping into them until she comes back to reality. Oh how I love to see her cum she is so beautiful. I remove my sloppy fingerings and suck on them moaning loudly.

Clarys starts taking off her bra and t-shirt as I strip myself naked as the day I was born. I lay on top of her and whisper in her ear "I love you" as I ease my length into her soaking wet pussy. She moans softly as I fill her up with me. I start moving slow and deep just the way she likes. Her nails raked my back and I can't get over how good she feels. So wet, so tight, so warm, so fucking good. I moan loudly at the thought. "Deeper Luke please." She moans and I push both her legs up to her chest using my body to hold them in place and go deeper in her wet cunt. "OH FUCK YES! KEEP GOING DON'T STOP PLEASE!" Shit she is too good. I slowly increase my pace hitting her g-spot with every deep stroke. "Why are you so fucking good babe?" She moans as I start going faster and faster. Oh her pussy is heavenly every single time I can't get enough of it.

I start going faster and faster until Clary has to bite my shoulder to silence her cries of pleasure. I start ramming her pussy oh man she is amazing. Her walls start tightening on me to the point it's hard to move but I want her screaming my name in pleasure. I reach around and start rubbing her clit and whisper into her ear. "Let me hear you babe." He pussy gets a little bit tighter and I know she is almost there. "I wanna hear you scream my name baby! Let that pussy squeeze my cock tight! There you go babe!" Her arms wrap around the best they can around my neck and she screams my name from the top of her lungs her pussy squeezing the life out of my dick causing me to shoot my load into her. Her tight cunt squeezing me for all I got. Oh lord I think that was the best sex we've had yet. It just keeps getting better and better.

I kiss her hard releasing her legs and look down at her sweaty body. "I love you so much babe." I whisper to her as I see her eyelids getting heavy. "I love you too. I can't wait to marry you one day…" She mutters and falls into a deep sleep…. Marriage? So soon? I guess after 10 years of loving me she wants it all and wants it now…. I can't believe it right now.. She is unbelievable…. Do I want to get marry right now? She doesn't even know my real name.. My real age… I guess we can talk about this tomorrow…. I retrieve myself from her pussy and shocked that my dick is covered in her cum. Oh well I can change the sheets tomorrow… I pull Clary flush to my side and close my eyes. Letting sleep take over my body like it did the one I love.

 _Did I get you guys with another curve ball? If you haven't figured it out it will only be a Luke and Clary fandom. With a lot of curve balls getting thrown your way. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen next!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	8. Enough with the secrets

_Hey guys! I was Looking at all the views of my stories and I am so happy that you guys are reading it! Please tell me what you like about it by reviewing it! It will get a lot more interesting along the way! Thank you for reading and please review it! Here is the next chapter!_

Chapter 8: Enough with the secrets

 **CPOV:**

I rolled over where I hoped that Luke would be but the bed was empty and cold. Indicating he hasn't been there for a while. I opened my eyes and glanced at the alarm clock I brought him shaped as a wolf that was howling. It read 9am… It's weird the bookstore doesn't open until 11am. I stretched a bit and felt the delicious ache between my legs. I smiled to myself last night was amazing as usual. I walked to the bathroom naked as the day I was born to take a hot shower. I scrubbed myself clean and grabbed my blue cut up jeans and a light blue crop top. Pairing it with Luke's black flannel shirt. I ran a brush thrown my hair and brushed my teeth. I went down the stairs and immediately smelled pancakes. My Luke is making me breakfast. I busted through the door and see my man and brother in a stare off.

What the hell is going on? I clear my throat and look at the pair. They immediately take a step back from each other and Luke comes to kiss me on the forehead. While Jonathan just smiles at me… Something weird is definitely going on.

 **LPOV:**

After a great night of rolling in the sheets and giving my baby some big orgasms I wake up and get ready for the day. I'm going to make pancakes for her so she can start her day off right. Hopefully sending her out with Jonathan would give me the time to set up a meeting with the director and see what's going on. I don't understand how Jon was told but not me and Jocelyn.

I head down stairs and surprised to see Jon down there with a cup of coffee and his head in his hands.

"Morning Jon." I said heading to the coffee machine. He looks up and glares at me.

"Yeah I bet it is Luke." He murmurs and sighs deeply. Alright what the hell is that about. I start making pancakes not even bothering to look at him.

"What's wrong with you Jonathan?" I pour a little creamer into my coffee and take a sip while I flip a few pancakes. Ah! This is the stuff I need. I take another sip as Jon begins to talk.

"What's wrong? Well last night when I was trying to go to sleep all I hear is my little sister screaming 'deeper Luke! Awe fuck! Oh shit you're so good!' So it got very hard to sleep after a while." I spit my coffee out and instantly began choking. Holy hell I was not expecting that. I look up at him but the look on his face tells me that he is not done.

"Look Jon.." I try to manage as I take a few ready pancakes putting them on a plate.

"No Lucian look! It's one thing to get in a relationship and fucking your responsibility that happens to be my sister. But it's another thing when I hear everything. Especially when I hear you saying 'you're so fucking tight and wet' dude I don't want to hear that." He hisses and walks over to the sink to drop his now empty cup in.

"Jon, I wasn't trying to make you hear. We were a lot quieter than we normally are. I honestly forgot you were here for a split hour or two. I'm sorry.."

"What are you getting out of this?" Where is he going with this?

"What do you mean?" I place my mug on the counter.

"Is this like an early midlife crisis? You fucking my sister and all? Like is this what it takes to get you off?" He said taking a step closer.

"I'm not you Jon. Look you fell in love with your responsibility and it didn't end well. But we are not you and Seelie. I am not fucking her just to fuck her. If that was it don't you think I would find someone else to do that with? The fact of the matter is I am only 29 years old. I am in love with Clary and she is in love with me. Part of being in love with each other is her asking me to make love to her day and night. And if we want to voice our passion or her telling me how good it feels or I tell her how soaking wet she is, and believe me she gets super wet, then so be it. But Jon, just to warn you she is a screamer." I taunt him.

No way is he telling me what I allowed to do in my house. I pay the bills and my girl and I live here. We stare at each other long and hard until we both hear a throat clear from the door. I turn around and see Clary standing their once again with one of my flannel shirts on. She looks gorgeous. She raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. I know she is silently asking me what's wrong and I shake my head at her. I'm not going into this conversation again this time with Clary present. So I play nice with and smile at her.

"Good Morning babe. How'd you sleep?" I walk to her and kiss her softly on the lips then her forehead.

"You should know." She whispered to me blushing. Wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing her lips to my ear. "You should Know.. You were in me for a few of those hours." She blushes and pulls away.

"Good to know." I laugh and go to grab the pancakes I made for her.

"Good Morning Jonathan." She says and he smiles lovingly at her.

"You can call me Jon. Saying my whole name makes me feel old. Morning sis."

"How'd you sleep?" Oh shit. Not the right question to ask him. Jon glances at me and I shake my head no. The last thing I need is Clary getting embarrassed.

"I didn't really sleep. had a lot on my mind." I place pancakes in front of them both and sit down in between them.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was hoping the room would be comfortable enough for you just to fall right to sleep." She said worried.

"No it was. But there is a thousand of things going through my head with everything going on."

I clear my throat and stand to leave. "I have a few things to take care of and check into this problem. I'll be back in time for us all to grab lunch together." I pull Clary up with me. "Call me if you need me babe." She smiles and leans down and captures my lips. I smile against her lips and kiss her slow and passionately. She tastes so good as usual.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too babe." I kissed her forehead. Then turned to Jon. "Keep her safe please, and stay armed at all times." I reached over and shaked his hand. Then headed towards the door.

 **CPOV:**

I finished my pancakes and took Jon and my plates to the sink. He smiled and said thanks and headed to go get changed. How did I miss the fact that I had a brother? All these years I could have had a brother to fight with, to protect me, to hang with when I was lonely. But my mother neglected me that and lied to me. I know she had a reason but I am still so angry about it all. I grab a towel and dry my hands just as Jon comes down stairs in black jeans that were ripped at the knees. A white v-neck t shirt that showed a little of his white blonde chest hair and a black leather jacket. His white blonde hair was messily tossed on his head. He was a cutie. He looked up at me looking at him a smiled a big smile.

"How do I look sis?" He asked twirling around.

"Amazing! All these are Luke's?" I asked I never seen these before but then again Luke is more muscular then Jon is.

"Yeah. But I think I pull them off quite nicely." He winked and I rolled my eyes grabbing my phone and keys as we headed out. He fell in step next to me occasionally glancing around.

"Jon why don't you tell me about yourself. I really don't know anything about you." I sighed. The silence was comfortable but I still want him to speak to me.

"What do you want to know?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Everything…"

"Well my full name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, I'm 24 and hated by many because I look like our father. I asked to train early so I learned some fighting skills before I got into the academy…"

"I'm asking about you not about the academy and you." I say rolling my eyes.

"Right." He blushed lightly. "My favorite color is black and red. I love food and I'm a rebel at heart." He smiled as he grabbed the door to the mall entrance. "Anything else?"

"Why haven't you came to me sooner?"

"Truthfully? I didn't want to step into your life and turn it upside down. If I came I would have to explain everything to you and mom wasn't ready for that. I assumed she would have told you by now but she hasn't. What would I have said 'hey I'm your brother that has been hid away from you your whole life because I look like our father that is a cold blooded killer/ illegal arms dealer?"

"I guess not." I murmured

"Just because I wasn't looking at you physically doesn't mean I wasn't up to date with everything you do. I'm proud of you. Especially the full ride to NYU for Art. You are amazing in all that you do." I blushed as I asked for his size and grabbed him a few jeans and shirts. Both long sleeves and shorts sleeves.

"You could have at least became my friend and.." He cut me off right there and then.

"It wouldn't have worked Clary the moment someone saw me or your mother saw me all hell would have broken loose. Imagine what it is going to be like when your mother get's back and see's me here and I explain everything. She will most likely run away which would mean no more Simon." He smirked.

"What's with the Simon comment?"

"I always assumed you both would end up together. Or he would grow some balls and tell you everything about how he felt. But instead he figured out the only person you would have eyes for is Luke."

"I mean he is gorgeous looking." I wink as we head to the cash register.

 **LPOV:**

I walk out of my meeting with the director with a huge headache. I check my phone and see that I have a text from Clary saying to come home for lunch she is going to order pizza and pasta. I hope her pussy is on the menu as well. I thought all this stress with Valentine was done years ago but apparently not. What makes it worse is that it seems he had help from the inside in him getting out of jail. Who would let that man out of jail! The only thing he left was a note saying he will find them both and kill them. But the odds are he won't. The only people that know where Clary and Jocelyn is besides me, is the director, my father Hodge, and Jon. We created false records to keep at the office. That way if someone does go snooping, they would find themselves in house that's filled with traps.

What the hell do I say to Clary. They don't want to alert Jocelyn until she comes back in three weeks so there is that. She is going to freak when she sees Jon. Well one problem at a time.

I walk up the stairs and head inside my house. Jon is in the kitchen helping himself to pasta and pizza.

"Hey man.." I clap my hand on his shoulder as he saluted me.

"What's up man? How'd it go?"

"Far worse than I expected. It was an inside job." I whisper to him. He looks at me weirdly.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispers back.

"Clary… Duh." I whispered rolling my eyes

"She is in the shower… moaning… I think you both need to soundproof your room…" I run upstairs and open the door. My girl is withering in the sheets a pink dildo coming in and out of her soaking wet cunt slowly. Did I turn her into a sex goddess or what?

I grab the dildo from her and she shriek with surprise but before she can say anything I shove her dildo into her pussy hard. Her legs instantly shake as her body arches off the bed. Woah she had a big orgasm and it was hot. I pull the dildo out of her and throw it on the floor. I instantly start lapping up her juices and sucking hard on her clit. SHe pushes me off her and unbuckled my pants taking them off with my boxes. "I wanted you all day." She whispers. Before I can say anything she slams herself down on my dick. I moan loudly gripping her hips as I watch her head get thrown back in pleasure. SHe instantly starts riding me hard, circling her hips every now and then and all I can do is stare at her in awe. She starts going faster. Putting one leg on my shoulder while the other is still around my waist. I start meeting her thrust hitting that perfect spot to make her yelp every time. Her pussy starts tightening on me.

I don't know what came over me but I pull out flip her onto her hands and knees and slap the junction of her thighs hard she moans loudly and I slam into her. Grunting as I feel her pussy starts tightening around me again. I pound into her like no tomorrow pushing her head into the pillow so Jonathan can't hear her. I pound into her hard, fast, and punishing as she gets tighter and tighter around me until it's impossible to move. Then I feel it, she cums suddenly her whole body shaking but I keep pounding on until I release my seed into her wet cunt. God I love her pussy. I slump across her body as we both try to catch our breath. She turns around and smiles kissing my lips lovingly.

"So, how was your day?"

 _So what did you guys think about this? What do you guys think will happen next? Let me know! Please review! Thankyou for reading loves!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	9. This Can't be Happening

_Hi Everyone! Here is the new chapter! Someone asked me why I stopped updating everyday. Well a few chapters back I said I was going to update every other day because I am a college student, I work, and I am doing other personal projects. So once every two days is all I can give. So about three for four times a week. But enjoy this chapter and please review!_

Chapter 9: This can't be happening.

 **LPOV:**

"So, how was your day?" Clary says with a huge smile on her face. I slowly withdraw from her and I see her wince.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?" I ask my hand on her cheek soothing her.

"I love it when you're rough with me." She blushes and it is so cute. "How did you know what I was doing?"

"Well.. Jonathan heard you moaning and I came looking for you.." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly then stuff myself back into my jeans.

"WHAT!" She yells… Using her hands to cover her face. Then she froze "that means he heard us last night too! Ugh! This can't be happening!" She turned and went to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on immediately.

I walk down stairs and see Jon finishing his pasta. He looks at me and shakes his head and I knew right then that he heard us.

"Finish so soon?" Jon says to me with a smirk.

"Oh ha! Your so funny! Look don't make Clary feel worse than what she feels now. She knows you heard us and now she is embarrassed." Clary comes down stairs with her head held down. Grabbing a plate she gathered a few spoonful of pasta and a slice of pizza.

"Are you okay Clare?" I asked concern.

"Yeah." She mutters still looking down. I kick Jon under the table and glare at him and nod my head towards Clary. He sighs deeply.

"Clary, look you don't have to feel embarrassed I'm sure I've been louder than you when I was in the throws of passion. Which I guarantee that you will never hear. So forgot about it; I obvious knew you guys were fucking. Now Lucian what did you learn?" Really? You really going to call me that now Jonathan.

"Lucian?" Clary eyes me quizzically.

"It's my birthname. Lucian Greymark. However, I needed a undercover name so Luke Garroway was born." She nodded her head and smile at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell I'm going to hear about this later on. I clear my throat and address them both. "Alright guys, let's get down to business. Shall we?"

"What did you learn?" Jon ask again clearly impatient.

"I learned a bit actually. One minute he was peacefully locked in his cell then next he was out. It wasn't a regular prison break because no one has ever been able to escape since it was first built. The CIA and FBI frequently check the security and the armed system every month. The only conclusion that could be drawn is that it was an inside job. Someone, whether they were a guard, or some other member of the staff, got roped into this. He made them set him free with whatever sweet words or promises he said to them."

"What are the odds that he will come here to find her?"

"Slim to none. The director and I talked about it. When I moved them here we said the few people to know the better. We also created false documents to hold in the CIA file room. So if there is a mouse on our end as well, they will be lead to an abandon house that would blow up. The only people who truly knows where Clary and Jocelyn is, is you, me, the director, and my father. All of who we know will not snitch even if there is a gun to their head."

"What do you advise we do?"

"Well you will work at the bookstore, Clary your senior year starts in a few weeks, and Jocelyn should be back soon. So we have to explain this to her and advise her not to run. That's it for now, we pretend that nothing chances as I have people look into this."

"This is a little risky don't you think Luke?" I knew Jonathan wouldn't like my plan but tough luck.

"No I do not. Look, there's an undercover junior agent in the school as well. He will have every single one of Clary's classes and protect her as well. Make that two junior agents in her year that will protect her regardless of her being my girlfriend Jon, she is my responsibility. Both is important to me and I will protect her." I say glaring at him obviously this is going to a battle of wills.

"The girl yes. The guy absolutely not! He is a hot headed ass! I don't want him around her who knows what he will try to do." Jon hisses standing to his feet. From the corner of my eye I see Clary looking from Jon to me then back again. I guess she wants to know who the agents are. How will she feel that one of her best friends is a junior agent?

"What choice do we have? Jon we swallow our pride and not let our feeling cloud our judgement. I am contacting them whether you like it or not. The director also suggested someone else that I will also be contacting as well. This is not up for debate, I know you don't like him but you did train him it is not debatable." I growl.

"Will you both tell me who the hell you guys are talking about? Don't talk about me like I am not here!" Clary yells and i grimace. Yeah she is my little fireball alright. "Who are the junior agents at my school.

"Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood." I say and watch her face turn to shock. This was so unexpected.

 **CPOV:**

The Herondale asshole was a junior agent this whole time. Is that why he acts like he is God's gift to woman. Ugh! Do I really want him protecting me as I'm in school? Luke said it's the only way… Wait Isabelle is one as well. I thought she would tell me if she was… She is my best friend after all and dating my other best friend.

"Isabelle as in my Isabelle that is dating Simon?" I ask just to make sure.

"Yes.." Luke says as he sighs. "She took an oath when she was 14 years old just like me and just like Jon. Even if she wanted to tell you she wouldn't be able to because if she blabs she will be shunned and kicked out of the agency. But also they would wipe her memory of everything she did in the agency. I saw it done… It's not pretty at all." I know he wants to comfort me but I can't help but feel lied to.

"Who is the third one?" If he says Simon I will kick his ass.

"Third what?"

"The third agent that was suggested by the director."

"Oh.. William Herondale. He is pretty much an older version of Jace Herondale they are cousins."

"If I don't agree?" I push my chin up defiantly.

"Whether you like it or not I have to do it Clary. But it would make things so much easier and make me happy if you would agree and work with me." He looks at me with pleading eyes. How could I say no to him? He only wants me safe.

"Alright, where do we start?" Jonathan looks like he wants to argue but I hold my hand up. "No Jon, I'm trying to make this easier. I will deal with the asshoe and if he annoys me I will put him on his ass."

"You can fight?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, Luke taught me everything I know." I smile lovingly. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to call them and tell them to get over here but make sure they are not followed. I have a plan and it will hopefully work out until Valentine is caught, dead, or worse." Luke says opening a drawer and pulling out a disposable phone. He walks into the living room and I look at Jonathan.

"You're my brother and if I have an issue with either Herondale I will come to you. If I go to Luke he will flip.. Please don't worry about me Jon." He stands up and kisses my forehead.

"Okay as long as you promise." He whispers then head out of the kitchen. I exhale and look at my food suddenly losing my appetite. This is going to be a long night.

 **LPOV:**

After we agreed on the Herondale and Isabelle lightwood as the junior agents I quickly called them and told them to come over. I smash the disposable phone out it in a bag and throw it into our neighbor's trashcan. Thirty minutes pass and I hear a knock on my door I open and the three agents file in. Jace in his arrogance is first as usual.

"I know you didn't call me here to stand and look at me what is it? I haven't been anywhere near Clarissa." Jace said walking into the living room. You know what time to put him in his place. I stand until I am looking down at him.

"Do you like your job agent?" He raises an eyebrow and his smirk falls. Yeah I know what you do.

"How do you.." But I cut him off as Isabelle slowly withdrawing her gun. Really? You have to be a bit more slicker than that.

"Let me introduce myself. Senior agent Lucian Greymark." I hold out my hand for him to shake but he just stands there like a fish out of water. Is this what it takes to have him shut up. Isabelle comes from the side of Jace and shakes my hand with a bright smile.

"How could we be of service Sir?" I look to William and he nods.

"Have a seat all of you. Clary, Jonathan get out here." Isabelle immediately pales. Jon comes out and his eyes instantly go to Jace and I could feel the tension in the room. "Alright as you all know Valentine has escaped prison. None of you were aware of what or whom he is after do you?" They all shake their head. "They are after Clary and you guys were summoned to keep her safe." Isabelle perks up and eyes her best friend. Clary smiles encouragingly.

"What do we do?" She asks full of confidence.

"Isabelle you and or Jace will be with her at all times. I have a contact making sure you both will have the same classes as her. I want to hash a plan or schedule so to speak. Once school starts back for you guys I will drop Clary off. Every other day Jace, Isabelle you will alternate from picking her up from the front of the school. But also alternate from dropping her off after school in the front as well. William you will pick her up from the front after school and bring her to the bookstore. Jonathan will drive her home at the end of the day or go with her wherever she needs to go. This has to be a silent mission and you all have to get along." I stress because if they don't it will make it harder.

"Maybe if me and Red date we could get along better acquainted." Jace smirked I see jonathan take a step forward but then Clary stops him. I think I'll let her handle this.

"Listen asshoe, because I will not repeat myself again. I will never be with you even if you were the last man on earth. I have a boyfriend whom I love dearly and wouldn't want a dick like you. If you come on to me or aggravate me in anyway I have permission to put you on your ass."

"Well alright there spitfire. Durally noted I won't cross you."

"Agent if you want to graduate from a junior agent to a full fledge agent you both better not mess this up. Anything suspicious call it in. You're dismissed." I stand up and shake their hand and get pulled to the side by William.

"What is it Will?"  
"I think we should put a tracker on her. Her cellphone, her bookbag, and the necklace she never takes off should be bugged just incase they get separated. I want this mission to go off without a single problem." I was going to do that anyway but thank you for bringing that to light.

"I'm already on it Will. Valentine will not get anywhere near her, but please keep your cousin in line. Jonathan, Clary, and I already had an argument about him being on this mission. I told him we need him since he already attends the school and people don't view him as suspicious."

"I'll keep him in place."

 **CPOV:**

William and Luke head to the kitchen to talk probably about me or Valentine or both. Isabelle is in her phone talking rapidly about needing more weapons. Jace looks at me and smirks.

"So, you and your imaginary boyfriend. Does he know that you are so much trouble?"

"How is that any of your business?" I question he doesn't need to know who I am dating, fucking, anything.

"Well I am bound to see him from spending so much time with you." He winks.

"Careful Herondale. I may take that as a threat and defend myself."

"Clary sooner or later you're going to begging to be with me. Just like everyone else." He smirks. I smile lovingly and swipe my legs causing him to fall on his side. Luke and William come out guns drawn.

"What you don't know Herondale I am not like the other Bimbo's you try to screw." I walk pass Luke and Will gives me a high five and a wink as I head upstairs. At Least I will be entertained until Valentine is caught.

 _What did you guys think? Twist of tales or what? What do you guys think of Jace? Let me know what you think! Please review! Thank you guys who are reading and following and or have favorite it! You guys rock!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes!**_


	10. Rain on my Parade

_Hey Everyone! Thank you to those who have reviewed my story and thank you to those who have followed it. It means alot to me! Here is the next chapter! Please review! Let me know what you all think! Well Enjoy the next Chapter!_

Chapter 10: Rain on my Parade

 **CPOV:**

Today is the evening before school which means my mother is suppose to be coming home. Usually the night before school she picks me up, we chat about our summers over some really good hot chocolate. Then I fall asleep and wake up to start a whole new school year. But this is the last first day of school I will have in high school. Combined with an evil genius father, hiding a relationship with the love of my life, and dealing with having security 24 hours a day, has me stressed out. I haven't been feeling good lately because I don't know how to deal with this all. How could Luke be so calm! Telling my mother about Valentine… about us? Maybe I should wait a few days before I tell her about us… Yeah that will be it. I will tell her in a few days…

Jonathan calls me and let's me know that dinner is made. Luke has been at the bookstore working late for this whole week so we haven't sat down for dinner together this week. I sit down silently pushing my food around on my plate. If I am honest I don't have an appetite.

"Alright Clary, what's wrong?" Jon asks putting his fork down and looking at her intently.

"Nothing Jon, I am just stressed." I mutter looking down at my plate.

"About what? Telling mom about you and Luke?" My head snaps up to look at him..

"Well yes, is it that obvious?"

"Yes and no actually. I was just taking a lucky guess." He smiled. "Look Clare go at your pace. You have to tell her when you're ready. But soon because if she catches you guys or worse find out on her own then she will be livid! It has to come from you… The both of you." I smiled he is right. I suddenly hear voices and foot steps. The kitchen wooden door opens and in walks Luke and my mother talking in hushed voices.

"Mom!" I jump up and run to her open arms. She squeezes me to her chest and I sigh deeply. My mother, oh how I missed you so! I pull back and I see the rim of her eyes are red from crying.

"Luke told me everything.. He told me that you know about your father.." I snatch my arm back and I remember she has been lying to me for 18 years.

"Yeah well when you're supposed dead father comes back from the dead with plans to kill you and your mother, someone has to tell you the truth.." I hissed.

"I wanted to leave, and move." She mutters. But I instantly get mad she wants to run away? Well what did I expect from a liar.

"Mom.. we are not.." But she holds up her hand to silence me.

"I said wanted to leave. The director and Luke told me it's best to stay here because Valentine does not know where we are. So we are staying for now." I don't know what else to say but nod my head. "Well your things are by the door, so we can head home Clary. Luke is driving us." She smiles up at him. I sigh deeply and look at Joh. He nods his head and smile, I smile back and head to thee door.

Our house is only two blocks from Luke's but he still says he will drive us. Once home I hug Luke and tell him I will see him in the morning. He kisses my head and I grab my suitcase and walk inside straight to my room and fall on the bed. This is the first night we have been apart since my birthday. First night no sex, no cuddling, no late night talks just nothing. I throw my shoes and jeans off and fall asleep.

 **LPOV:**

Damn I am so horny without my sweetheart. We've been doing it three or four times a day since she turned 18 and now I can't even cuddle with her. We have to tell Jocelyn so I can at least kiss her when I want too. I've jacked off three times already and it's only 4:30am.. I turn over and try to sleep I have to pick up Clary for school. I sigh and turn off the light rolling over and letting sleep take me.

 **CPOV:**

I wake up to the sound of my evil alarm going off. I jump and smile it's the first day of school and I get to see Luke today! I pick out my favorite emerald green dress that Luke says makes my eyes pop and my brown ankle boots. I quickly shower and get dressed. I run downstairs and see a note from my mom saying she will see me later. A few minutes later there is a knock at my door and I open it, its Luke 30 minutes early. I pull him inside and immediately attack his lips. He moans and bite down on my lip sucking on it hard.

I push him down on the couch and pull down his jeans and boxers. He rips my underwear in two grabbing me by the waist and slamming me down on his dick. I moan deeply 'Oh fuck this is what I miss!' Luke starts placing kisses on my neck and flexing his big cock into me. I groan and start moving up and down on him. "Babe, we don't have time for slow and easy. I have to fuck you quick and hard." He whispers in my ear before thrusting hard into me. I throw my head back in pleasure as his magical finger find my clit and starts rubbing it hard. My walls start to clench, and he thrust into my faster. With every delicious move hitting my g-spot. I can't hold it anymore, so I let go screaming his name and he shortly follows.

I ease off of Luke, kisses his lips and go to clean up. That was just what I needed.

 **LPOV:**

I lay on the couch catching my breath, man that was just what I needed. I'm glad Jocelyn left for the studio a little early today. I tuck myself in my pants and fix my shirt as Clary comes back down stairs.

"Ready for school babe?" I asked taking her bag from her.

"Well if I must." She murmurs and head for my truck. I lock the door and head for the school.

"Remember Clary, try to stay with Herondale and or Lightwood for me. Anything suspicious call or text me okay?" I pull up and see Jace standing there waiting for us. I guess he wants to start it off. Lord help us.

"As long as he isn't an ass I will be okay. Bye Luke." She smiles getting out the car as Jace heads to us.

"Have a great day and remember what I said." I tell her as Jace nods to me as his greeting and I nod back. He better take care of her or else.

TPOV: (Third person point of view)

Clary and Jace headed towards the front of the school both not saying a word to each other and oblivious to the stares that people were shocked Jace was hanging with Clary willingly on the first day of school.

"Where is your locker?" Jace asked breaking the ice.

"112. You?"

"113. Let's head over there." They walked in silence allowing Clary to put some stuff into her locker as jace leaned on his. "Look Clary, I am sorry for what happened a few weeks ago. I just wanted to annoy you. I didn't mean anything by those words I promised. You were acting arrogant at my arrogance so I decided to be an ass to you. I'm sorry." He mutter the last words looking down. Clary closed her locker and turned to face him.

"Okay. I accept your apology but this will go better if we could be friends. Just friends." Jace smirked and looked her in the eye.

"That's fine friends it is." They both started heading towards home room. Until Clary spotted the school slut Aline making her way to Jace. She looked at Clary and rolled her eyes.

"Jace baby, why are you hanging around her?" Aline nodded her head towards Clary. "When you can hang around me behind the bleachers." She said unashamed.

"Not interested Aline. And I hang around her who shall be named Clary because she is my friend. Now if you excuse me.." He said walking by her and motioning Clary to follow but Aline stepped in front of her.

"Really this red mop is your friend? Well after you're done loving her and leave her let me know so I can satisfy you with what she couldn't do."

 **CPOV:**

Man what a hoe! She just made it public they fucked behind the bleachers now she let's it known that she will fuck Jace whenever… All this drama and I haven't even made it to homeroom yet.

"Aline is it? Shouldn't you be on a corner like all the other trash? Jace and I are just friends that's it." I began walking by her and I see jace wink at me I smile. I feel sick again though. But this time like I am going to throw up. Aline grabs my shoulder pulling me around and putting me against the locker. I hand flies to my mouth and look to Jace for help. But he is having a hard time getting by the Barbie Slut crew that I assume is Aline's friends. I can't hold it back anymore so I puke getting it all over Aline expensive Cashmere sweater. Well that isn't coming out no matter how much you wash it. Jace elbows his way past the rest of the Slutty crew and stands at my left side handing me a paper towel. He presses his big hand to my forehead and frowns.

"Clary you're burning up. I think you maybe sick." He says putting his hand to the side of my neck. He looks over at Aline who stood frozen in shock. Before screaming like a banshee!

"You little freak! You threw up over my favorite new sweater! This is Cashmere it will never come out!"

"Look Aline, you saw Clary looking like she was going to throw up and you stood there. You should have moved, but I'll pay for it don't worry." Jace says grabbing my arm.

"Just where do you think your going?!" Aline asks and I just want to throw a shoe at her.

"I am going to take Clary to the nurse, seeing as she threw up on you. Then I am going to my homeroom class. You should take that off Aline you're starting to smell." We walk away heading to the school Nurse.

"How long have you been feeling sick Clary." Jace asks not even looking at me.

"Since last night." I mumble. I feel like I am being apprehended.

"Why didn't you tell someone. Luke, Jon, hell even your mother."

"I thought it was stress…" I whispered.

"Are you still feeling sick?" He asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"No I feel okay now."

"Good I already told Luke you weren't feeling good and I asked Isabelle to get some hot tea on her way here for you to drink. We can't let you go home unless someone goes with you." I nod in understanding and brace the first day.

 **CPOV:**

Finally I make it home safe and sound. I made Will stop at the store because I've had a nagging feeling these past few days. I head to the bathroom and look into my mother's room. She still isn't here yet good it's only 8:30 maybe she has a date or something… I close the bathroom door and pull out the box from the brown paper bag. Pregnancy test written in big blue letters on the box. I sigh deeply instantly regretting the pull out method we were suppose to be doing… I pee on the stick and set the timer to notify me. It was the longest three minutes of my life and I was beginning to regret doing it on my own. The timer ping and my eyes instantly went to the counter. I walked over to the counter and saw the small black plus sign and broke down to tears.

I'm pregnant! I am 18 and pregnant and I am almost positive Luke is going to leave me! He never mentioned kids! He never mentioned anything besides us! I throw the box and test into the trash and close the door and fall onto the bed crying myself to sleep. What do I do? Do I want this baby? Of course I do whether Luke likes it or not! I am shocked beyond anything. Slowly the tears dry up and sleep takes over my body.

 **CPOV:**

I wake up to someone shouting my name. I jump up and it's my mother. Was she crying again? What is going on? Why is she looking at me like that? Her hand comes from behind her back and I see the pregnancy test I took when I came home.

"Clary… Are you pregnant?" She asks in a deadly quiet voice.

"Yes.. I am." My voice cracks at the end and I burst into tears. My mother gets on her bed and wraps her hands around me.

"It's okay Clary.. I will handle this. It will all be okay."

"How?" I sobbed

"I'm make an appointment at the woman's clinic and we can terminate the.."

I shove my way out of her arms and look at her like she just said she killed my puppy for sport. "The only answer you can give me is to kill the baby?"

"Fetus! It isn't a baby yet! Your 18 what can you do?"

"I can love the child and be there for him or her unlike you!" Her face instantly hardens and I take a step back from the bed hitting my nightstand I push my phone into my pocket.

"Well Clarissa Adele Fray I don't want a child in my house. So you have two options get the hell out of my house or take the appointment tomorrow. You have 5 minutes to decide." She storms out of my room slamming the door. I go into my closet and send *I need your help right this second please help me. I'll be outside.* I press send and grab my duffle bag.I change out of my dress and into some jeans. Throwing folded clothes I threw them into my duffle bag until it was full. I grab my safe and pull out all the cash I had saved that was suppose to be for college but hey I don't have to worry about that anymore do I? I put on my rain boots and rain coat over my jacket and grab everything just in time for my mother to burst through my door.

"Well?" She yells. And I come out the closet and push past her.

"I'm leaving then."

"You will be back when no one wants you. No one wants a 18 year old hoe of a single mother! Do you even know who got you pregnant?" But I just keep walking. Silent tears slide down my face and I walk out into the cold rain. I slam the door and keep walking until I hear someone shouting my name. I turn around and it's William. He gives me a bewilder look and jogs up to me holding me at shoulder length.

"Clary are you hurt?" He shouts to me but all I hear is the rain. "What happened why are you walking in the rain?" I look into his crystal blue eyes and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.. I take a deep breath and look him into the eyes.

"I am pregnant.. She kicked me out.." I whisper as a sob escapes my lips.

"Oh Clary!" Will squeezes me to his chest and let me cry. But suddenly I feel light headed.

"Will..?" I mumble.

"Yeah Clare?"

"I don't feel so good.." I feel my legs give out on me as they hit the cold pavement but before the rest of my body could William grabs me throwing my duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Clare? Clare hang on! I'm going to take you to a doctor I know! Stay awake I'll call Luke!"

"No… No Luke.. Not yet.." I whisper giving into the darkness. I close my eyes and let it take me.

 _What do you guys think? Change of events huh? What do you guys think about Jace and Will? Who do you guys want to be the doctor? Tessa from Infernal devices? Or Magnus Bane? Let me know in your review! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time loves!_

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	11. Trouble Arising

_Hey guys! I gave you all the opportunity to tell me who you guys wanted to be the doctor to help Clary. Magnus? or Tessa? Well I choosed Magnus! Thank you guys who are reviewing! Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 11: Trouble arising

 **WPOV: (will's point of view)**

"Shit!" I murmur to myself as clary clearly loses all consciousness. She doesn't want Luke to know that she is pregnant or is it that she is kicked out? I can't just not tell him I could loose my job and be written up… What the hell is up with her mother? She always seemed like the morning wife that gave her son up to protect him.. I clip clary into my black Audi and run to the driver seat and head out. Maybe my friend can help me. I drive to Harlem and park on the side. Grabbing Clary and her bag I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the third floor banging on the door with my foot so I wouldn't drop her. In all his glory my friend Magnus Bane comes to his door with a pink fluffy robe, pink fluffy slippers and grey boxers. Not one shirt to be seen.

"Well if someone told me a herondale would be knocking at my door this late I would have dressed better. Who's the girl?" He asks opening the door wider and ushering me in. Sitting at the breakfast bar is Alec Lightwood, Isabelle brother that quit the Academy because he was being teased for being gay.

"This is Clarissa Fray. She called me saying she needed me when I came to was walking in the cold rain crying. I finally got her to calm down and she told me she discovered she is pregnant and her mother kicked her out. After she fainted." I rush out.

"Take her into the guest room. I'll put on clothes and get my tools. Who's the senior agent?" Magnus ask grabbing his pants and doctor bag.

"Lucian Greymark. But she said don't tell Luke. I don't know if she meant about the pregnancy or about her mother kicking her out." What the hell am I supposed to do with this girl. This is totally out of my job description. Give me a gun and someone to shoot any day and I would prefer it. Magnus takes off her wet clothes and put one of his over sized t-shirts on her.

"For starters, she is freezing. Alec grab the thermal blankets now! I need at least three of them!" Magnus exams her breathing, and check her pulse. "I think she was exhausted and or stressed. Her body was probably running on adrenalin and it ran out faster because she is pregnant. We just have to get her body temperature up, feed her prenatal vitamins, and make sure she sleeps." Alec rushes in with the thermal blankets and opens them up and tucks her in tightly. "I'll turn up the heat as well to make her body temperature go up." Magnus says absentmindedly moving the hair from Clary's forehead. I hope she wakes up soon. I text Jon to tell Luke in the morning not to go to work, and not to worry about Clary I got her. Hopefully I can drop her off with Luke and she can tell him…

 **CPOV:**

I moan softly as I begin to wake up. My head is throbbing in pain and it feels like I'm being weighed down by bricks. I turn my head and see William resting his head on my arm and his hand set lazily in mine. I squeeze his hand and his head pops up.

"Finally you're awake!" He whispers reaching down to kiss my forehead. I smile at him.

"What happened?" I whispered back.

"You were telling me your mother kicked you out and then you fainted on me. I said I was going to call Luke and tell him and you said no. I'm not sure to which part you were saying no too." I look into his eyes and it seems that he was genuinely concerned for me.

"I don't remember that.. Did I..? Do you know.." I can't quite say it.

"Yes I know you're pregnant Clare. Who's the father? I mean I know that we don't know each other that well but you can trust me." He wipes the tears I didn't know where falling down my cheeks away. I take a deep cleansing breath.

"Luke.. We have been in a relationship since I turned 18. I came on to him and admitted I had feelings, he did the same. We've been secretly dating until we tell my mother. But I told him I wanted to wait a bit. He didn't push just said okay. The yesterday I took the test and it… it was positive. He's going to leave me… I'm sure of it." I sob once again into Will's checks wrapping my hand in his shirt and clinging to him like a newborn baby clings to it's mother. Will sits on the bed and pulls me to him tighter whispering it will be okay. "Please don't tell him… I will just please not now." I whisper falling back asleep exhausted once again.

The next morning I wake up refreshed. It's 7am and I see clothes already set out for me. I peep outside and see that it stopped raining. I get out of the bed in search of a bathroom. Hopefully there would be one in the room. I look down at my clothes and see that I am in a huge short tied at my thigh to fit me. Who in the world did this? Oh please don't tell me Will saw me in nothing but under clothes? I ease out of the room and walk slowly down the hall looking for Will. I wonder if this is his place. I get to the kitchen and at the breakfast bar an asian guy, and a black haired cute guy are making out. I shriek surprised and I realized the black hair guy is Alec, Isabelle's older brother.

"Clary, you're awake." He says smiling lovingly and running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I am. Hi Alec." I blush. "I didn't mean to interupt really. I'll just get dressed and leave." I mumble.

"Oh no biscuit. William told me not to let you leave while he get breakfast, since you know you're eating for two." He told them? Oh lord how could he. Like he could sense my thoughts the beautiful asian guy says: "he had to tell me you fainted and he thought the baby was at risk. I am a doctor and was helping you." I smile.

"Thankyou. I'm Clary by the way."

"I know biscuit. I'm the famous Magnus Bane the most handsome doctor of all of brooklyn. So who knocked you up? I hope it wasn't a herondale."

"MAGNUS!" Alec hissed. "This is not how you make friends. Clary I'm sorry about him and don't worry we didn't tell anyone. You should shower and change it will make you feel better." He smiles. "It's right next to your room." I nod my head and scurry away to the bathroom. Hopefully to get rid of further embarrassment. Is this what it will be like? People asking who knocked me up? Or like my mother did ask me if I even know who… I scrub my sorrows away and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt that was laid out for me. When suddenly there is a knock on the door. I yell come in and it's Will with pancakes and orange juice I smile and say thank you as we eat silently.

 **WPOV:**

I finish the last of my pancakes and look up at Clary. She throws her container in the bag and I know she is not going to like this.

"Clare, were going to head to Luke's. He is worried about you." Jumping right into it hopefully she isn't mad.

"I guess I should have atleast made you call him last night… Did you tell him about.." But I cut her off before she can even finish her sentence.

"NO! God no! That's your secret to tell not mine. I wouldn't dare violate the trust you have in me. But I think you need to tell him before your mother gets to him and tell him your pregnant. Then he would be sad that it didn't come from you."

"You're right.." She sighs deeply and I smile. This went way easier than I thought. Jon was hammering me most of the night about why was Clary with me. But I wouldn't betray her trust.

"Alright I'll get your bag. Throw away the trash and I'll meet you in the living room." I grab her duffle bag and backpack and my messenger bag and take them all to the living room. Clary following behind me with all our garbage heading to the kitchen. I exhale. I was not expecting this at all. I hope she realize this is not going to be easy, no matter who got you pregnant.

A few minutes later Clary comes out I can tell the whole situation is weighing on her. I hold her to my side and kiss her forehead. "It's okay. He will exact it if he loves you." I whisper to her. I feel her sigh deeply and relax in my embrace.

 **LPOV:**

I'm heading down the stairs eager to pick Clary up for school and maybe have a repeat of yesterday's actions. But I'm greeted at the door by Jon putting on his grey sweater.

"What's up Jon?" I greet grabbing for my keys but he stops me.

"Luke I need you to stay here today." He says zipping it up halfway.

"What do you mean? I have to pick up Clary, and open the bookstore."

"Will picked up Clary and I'll run the bookstore. Someone has to talk to you just wait here for me."  
"I can't just not go to work. I have a company to run… Why did Will pick up Clary? What's wrong.."

"Jocelyn kicked her out… Among other stuff.." Jon looked nervous. What else is wrong?

"Why?" I fold my hands across my chest and look at him intently I know he is hiding something from me. But then I hear the sound of a car and see Will pulling up with my Clary. I move to walk outside but Jon grabs my arm.

"Just let her tell you. Make sure you let her know you love her Lucian.." then he was gone. Clary opening the door after him. I rush to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"I should be going.." Will muttered before dropping a huge duffle bag and exiting the room. I grab her hand and lead her to the couch.

"Babe, what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you." I whisper holding her hand.

"My mother kicked me out last night.." She says so softly I barely hear her.

"Why?"

"At school yesterday I wasn't feeling good. Actually I haven't been feeling good for days now. But yesterday I threw up on Aline's sweater. Jace had to take me to the nurse but I felt better so I went to class."

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask concern.

"Not really… Yesterday I took a test at home…"

"Did you pass?" A silent tear slides down her face.. Okay I'm missing something here.

"No I failed." She takes a deep breath and exhale.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking down at her fingers.

Then it dawned on me. We never used a condom but I started off pulling out… Then I got lazy… Shit this is all my fault. I hug her to my chest and kiss her forehead.

"Baby, don't cry." I murmur to her. I hate seeing her like this.

"You're going to leave me." Did I just hear her right.

"What? Who in the world said that?"

"We never spoke about kids.. You only spoke about us…"

"I thought it was a given. Of course I want kids with you, only when you were ready. I never wanted to rush you."

"I just thought.."

"How could I not want children with the love of my life?" I kiss her lips softly. "Why'd your mother kick you out?"  
"She found the pregnancy test and told me to get rid of it I said no. She told me make a choice to stay here and get rid of it or leave and keep it. I packed my stuff called Will and left."

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask pulling her on my lap.

"I didn't know how to face you.. My mother just called me a hoe and told me I'll raise my kid alone without a father… Or come crawling back to her."

"But you know neither are true."

"Now I do.. I just.. I'm sorry." I kiss her on her forehead and bring her to my chest.

"I take it she doesn't know that we are together?" I ask stroking her back lovingly.

"No." She whispered and I feel my heart contract.. She is so sad and I can't stand it. I glance up and see Jocelyn walking up my stairs.

"Babe take your bag and put it in our room. You're going to move in with me today." I say determined. No way she is going to argue with me on this. "This is nothing to argue about Clare. I love you, you love me, you're having my baby I will not have you arguing with me." I whisper just as Jocelyn knocks on the door. "It's your mother now go." I whisper giving her, her duffle bag. Once she is fully out of sight I walked to the front door and reveal a messy looking Jocelyn.

"Jos, what's wrong?" I asked trying to keep my cool. I am angry for everything she said to Clary she had no right.

"I… Last night Clary and I found out she is pregnant…. We both said some things we might regret and she left…" Tears that I knew were fake starting to build up in the corner of her looked at the ground sighing deeply. "I thought she would be back by now but I haven't seen her yet…Have you heard from her?" She asks hopeful.

"Yes. But I gotta tell you Jocelyn her review of events are different from yours." Her head snapped up and eyes grew wide I simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you know teenagers…" She mumbled.

"Yes, you're right I do know teenagers. But I also know Clary, she hasn't lied to me all these years and I know she won't lie to me now."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's the love of my life carrying my baby she doesn't lie to me." I fold my hands across my chest and waited for her eruption.

"You! You raped my daughter!" She yelled pushing her finger into my chest. I resist the urge to slam the door in her face but she pushes past me and into the livingroom. Well this will be interesting. I slam the door and go after her stopping only a few feet away.

"I never touched her until she was 18 years old after we both admitted our feelings. In new york you have to be 17 to legally consent were doing nothing wrong." Come on Jocelyn try harder.

"I don't approve of you too!"

"WHO CARES!" I turn around and Clary is flying down the stairs oh shit.

 **CPOV:**

"It's not your decision to make! You kicked me out! You did that not Luke! You belittled me, called me a whore, and told me not asked me told me to kill my child! How dare you try to be mother of the year to me?!" I am enraged and filled with anger! She has no right to do this.

"I did it because I care Clary."

"Oh bullshit! You want me to be so dependent on you that I have no one! But you don't have to worry about me. I live with Luke now, I'll have this baby without you. I'll graduate without you, and I will move on from this and better myself without you." I storm out the room and back to our bedroom throw myself onto the bed and burst into tears.

 _What do you think guys? Sorry it's late I am out of town for my best friend military graduation. Thankyou for reading and please review!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss babes! ;)**_


	12. What the Hell is Happening

_Hey guys! Once again I am sorry for being late with my updating! I was in South Carolina with my best friend for his military graduation. I promised him I would attend and I never break my promises to my family and friends. But anyway here is the next chapter! Read and enjoy! Thank You for all those who took the time to review! Please continue to review I really appreciate it!_

Chapter 12: What the hell is happening

 **LPOV:**

I smirk at Jocelyn's expression as Clary storms upstairs to our bedroom slamming the door in her wake. Jocelyn turns to me with a shocked expression. "Well I think she said it all. I think it's best you leave and wait until she forgives you which I think Clary will eventually do. You hurt her and now you have to pay the price. Leave Jos, now." I walk to the door and open it wide for her. She slowly makes her way outside and I close and lock it before she can even say a word. I exhale and make my way up to my-no our room. Clary is in the bed crying her poor heart out as I walk closer I pick up my girl and pull her to my chest…

 **CPOV:**

I cling to Luke crying my heart out. How could she be so cold? I knew she left during the summer to get a break from me not only because of her art. She wanted time away from her teenager that was holding her back during the school year. When she was here she never even acknowledge Jonathan like he doesn't exist. Does she regret us? Does she hate us? Are we that much like our father that she hates our very existence?

"Why does she hates us so much?" I whisper more to myself than to Luke.

"She doesn't exactly hate you. She regrets some of the stuff that lead to the way she lives her life with you Clary.." Luke says stroking my hair.

"She leaves me for three months during the year. For the past few years she has been distant from me. I just don't know what to do here. She didn't even spare Jon a glance when she picked me up yesterday. She hates us, always has, and always will." I mutter looking into his eyes.

"What can I do babe? I want to help you." He whispers and kisses the top of my forehead.

"Make love to me right now." I say and slam my lips down to his.

 **LPOV:**

Clary slams her lips onto mine nibbling on my bottom lip. I moan and open my mouth and she slides her tongue into my mouth caressing it. But I pull back and look into her eyes. "Clary I think we should sleep you look exhausted." I hug her to me and watch as she falls asleep before my very eyes.

I know it's wrong but I am sitting here with a boner watching my girl sleep. Clary turns over to face me and I pull her closer resting my chin on her head while her head is in my chest. I hear her breathing even and I run my hand slowly down her arm and back until I reach her ass. I run my hand over her ass and grab it firmly one cheek after the other. I glance down at her and her eyes are still shut. I run my hand back up to her back and unbuckle her bra. Running my hands up her back to her stomach I take her right nipple in between my fingers and rub gently while kissing her neck softly. She moans and rolls on to her back, perfect. Opening her legs wide and trapping them with mine, I run my hand down her stomach and go straight to the honey pot, parting her lips and rubbing her clit slowly. She moans and starts to stir so I push two fingers into your pussy and find it already soaking for me. She moans and look up at me and I kiss her lips softly and whisper in her ear. "I want you babe… But we don't have to if you don't want too."

She greedily kisses me hard sucking on my bottom lip and grabbing a hold of my dick and pumping it. "Deeper, push them in deeper babe." She whispered and I push them just the way she likes it. I pump my fingers deep in and curl my fingers into her. Her nails instantly goes into my arms as she moans oh fuck over and over like a chant. Her pussy starts contracting on my fingers as her tiny hand pumps my dick faster with a firm grip on it. "Shit I'm going to cum babe." I whisper as I curl my fingers once, twice, and on the third time I felt her hot cum shoot on my fingers triggering my own orgasm but before I could open my mouth to say something Clary licks my dick clean and I nearly cum again. But before I could even have my way with her there is a pounding on my door. "Shit. Don't move babe I'll send them away." I say pushing my cock in my pants and heading to the front door. I peep through the blinds and see it's Will.

"Where's the fire Will?" I say adjusting my pants.

"Please tell me Clary is still here?" Will says catching his breath.

"Yes, she's in the room. Why what's wrong?"

"Jocelyn was hit by a car when she was heading to her studio. They left a note covered in blood Luke." Will says running his hands through his hair.

"What did it say?"

"I am coming." He gives me the paper in an evidence bag covered in blood. In black cursive writing of course it is I am coming. This is just great isn't it.

"Fuck" I mutter because I wasn't expect this. I have Clary waiting for me probably naked and I have to tell her the mother that she thinks hate her is in the hospital because her father ordered a warning be sent to us. Now I'm mad because if Clary gets hurt with my child I am going in guns blazing. "Assemble everyone. We need to pass information to the team and they have an hour and a half to get there. Grab some food I need to explain things to Clary." I say rubbing my eyes from already knowing this will not end well.

"Alright I'll call Jace and Isabelle in. You plan on telling them Clary is pregnant?"

"I have no choice. I'm going to take her to the doctor make sure everything is good and then go from there. By the time we come back I want you to be here with the other's ready to brief."

"I have a few agents that could help if you want me too.." Will mutters.

"Who you got in mind?" I ask already doing run throughs in my mind. I already know who he has in mind.

"Theresa 'Tessa' Gray and Jem Silent. They are good, they trained with me."

"I believe I've seen their record. They are good, well trained, take their missions seriously. Get them here with everyone else." I say heading upstairs to have a talk with my girl. I know she will fight me on this.

"Babe?" I murmur heading through the door. Damn it Clary is laying on her back naked with her legs wide open for me. I can see her arousal. I clear my throat and pull the blanket over her I do not need a distraction right now.

"What's wrong? I thought we both wanted to have sex right now." She pouts and I kiss her lips softly.

"I have something to tell you. And I think you better sit up."

"What's wrong?" She asks pulling my t-shirt over her head and sitting Indian style in the center of the bed.

"Your… Your mom had an accident. Your father sent a warning in the form of him telling someone to hit Jocelyn on her way to her art studio with their car and leave her there to rot. At the scene there was a not covered in blood that read 'I am coming'." I look at her and her face is impassive. Well that's a first.

"That's all? Honestly Luke I feel bad that she was hit and left to die but I still stand by my words. I do not want to see her."

"Your her next of kin. I think we should go and see what all is happening." I say rubbing circles on her back.

"Fine… We will go." I cheer in my head for a partial victory let's see if I can get a full victory.

"Since we're going to the hospital I think we should also get you checked out. Since you fainted and everything. I just want to make sure you are okay, and the baby is okay." Please just agree.. Please just agree..

"Fine you win. But you have to feed me tho."

 **CPOV:**

We get to the hospital and we agreed to get me checked out before going to check on my mother just to keep an upbeat attitude. The nurse ushers us to the room and we patiently wait for the doctor to come in.

"Good Afternoon, I am Dr. Camille Belcourt I will be your doctor today. Tell me Clarissa what brings you in?" She smiles politely kind of motherly.

"Well, I believe I am pregnant and I want to see if everything is okay." Her eyes widen in shock and I look down here comes the judgment.

"Well what makes you think your pregnant?" She asks flipping over her notepad and grabbing a pen.

"The home pregnancy test was positive." I murmur.

"Okay then. Let's get your blood drawn and double check then we will go from there. Okay sweetie?" She asks taking a needle and drawing my blood. As she scurries out of the room I can't help but wish Luke hurries up. He had to take a phone call and I told him to take his time but it's been five minutes. I hope nothing bad has happened. Ten minutes later Dr. Belcourt comes in with pamphlets and still no Luke.

"Well Miss Fray, you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!" She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Still with the judgement I see. "Let's talk about your options?" There is a knock at the door before she can go any further and in walks Luke. He kisses my forehead and takes a seat in the chair next to the examining bed.

"Hello, I'm Luke. Clary's boyfriend nice to meet you." He smiles politely obviously looking at the pamphlets on her lap. "Are those for us?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… More for Clarissa so she can know her options. She can always term.."

"I'm not terminating my pregnancy, I am not giving my child up for adoption, and I am not regretting this child. So can we just move on to the exam part of the visit to check my child." I ask annoyed.

"Sure. Just remove your underwear and bottom and get under the sheet to conduct the exam." She leaves the room and I can't help but exhale.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as I begin to remove my clothes and slide under the sheet putting my feet on the pedal.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"I mean she automatically bust out the pamphlets because you're in the room alone. I would feel some type of way about that honestly." He says stroking my cheek lovingly.

"I am fine." Camille comes in with a machine and the prob looks kind of like a dick just a bit small in comparison to Luke's.

"Okay, you're going to lay back and relax and I will put this prob inside of you to see how far along you are and get a good look at the baby." She says lifting the sheet a bit and putting gel in the head of the prob. "This might feel weird." She says before sticking it in all the way. The screen immediately comes to life with a white looking bean shape that is sitting in a big bubble on a black screen. "That little blob is your baby." She smiles as tears run down my cheeks involuntarily.

 **LPOV:**

My child? Clary is carrying my child. I look down at the love of life as tears are streaming down her face and I can't help but reach down and kiss her forehead and then her soft lips. I am so happy, so proud!

"Well if we count back from your last cycle we can say you are roughly 9 weeks and 2 days pregnant. Your delivery date is set for roughly the 26 of February." The doctor says and I am excited. My first child and it's with Clary. "Everything looks good your baby is fine." SHe extracts the prob. "Get dress we have to talk later." No more than three minutes later Dr Belcourt is back with a few papers indicating the list of food she should be taking and the ones she should stay away from as well as prenatal vitamins. And we were on our way home. I am literally on cloud nine regardless of the fact we managed to not see Jocelyn but we could do this later. I stop the car in front of our house and lean over and kiss Clary passionately.

"I am so inlove with you and so happy that you are my girl." I kiss her on the forehead and we head in the house where the gang is all waiting on us.

"Agent Gray, Agent Silent welcome to the team. This here is Clarissa Fray." They both stand and shake her hand and sit by Jace and Isabelle.

"Why do we need more Agents? There is already Will, Isabelle, Jonathan, You and I. What changed?" Jace ask leaning forward so his elbows are resting on his knees.

"Clary is pregnant." I say proudly and smile at her. Jace looks shock but eventually clears his throat.

"Whose the father? Shouldn't he know about all this? His girlfriend and his child is in danger and he is nowhere to be found." Jace says staring hard at me.

"I can assure you Herondale he knows."

"How?"

"Because the boyfriend is me. Clary and I are expecting our first child together. This is why we have two extra agents. Jocelyn was involved in a hit and run as a warning while she was heading to a studio. There was a note placed at the scene saying 'I am coming' which I believe to be a warning from valentine that he is coming for us. For Clary." I say and I watch as Jace face becomes impassive. Izzy jumps up and hugs clary and they both laugh.

"How far along are you?" Isabelle asks placing her hand on Clary's flat stomach.

"Nine weeks and two days." Clary says placing her hand over Isabelle's.

"So this is real?" Jace says pointing between Clary and I.

"Yes it is. Which is why I need everyone to be on high alert around Clary and taking her out. If he can get to Jocelyn in daylight in the middle of the morning then he can get to Clary just as easy." Everyone nods their head and Will excuses himself to take a phone call. I look at Clary and kiss her forehead and head to the kitchen for some water. I come back and Will is whispering to Jem and Tessa hurriedly.

"What's the issue guys?" I say loud enough to get all their attention.

"We need to talk in private." Will says and Jem and Tessa flank him.

"Everyone is evidently going to find out so let's hash this out here. What's the issue?"

"Do you remember when I told you I will have my sources go through everything with a fine comb to see how is it Valentine got out of prison?"

"Yeah I do. Who was behind it?"

"Hodge Stalkwalker, your father."

 _Curve ball alert! Hodge helped get Valentine out of prison? How will Luke handle this news? What do you think is going to happen next! Thank you guys for reading! And for being patient while I was out of town for my best friends marine graduation! The wifi in the hotel sucked and I had alot of events to go to and was running on very little sleep. When I had time my bestfriend and I sat and talked for hours about the last 13 weeks of being apart! It felt good reconnecting after time apart Anyway please review! Kiss Kiss babes! ;)_


	13. Daddy's Been a Naughty Boy

_Hey guys welcome back! I am happy you guys are reading and favoriting and following my story but please review! Let me know what you think! What did you guys think about shadowhunters last night?! Anyway read and enjoy!._

Chapter 13: Daddy's been a naughty boy

 **LPOV:**

Did I just hear that right?! My father is responsible for putting my beautiful pregnant girlfriend and our unborn child at risk! How dare he?! How could he?! I can't believe this is really happening. I glance over at Jon and his face is impassive as ever. But once I turn to Clary her eyes are wide with fear and glossy from the tears that has yet to fall. She is just as shocked as I am! Oh he is definitely going to pay for this.

"Where the hell is he?" I growl to Will and I see him gulp.

"The director ordered him to be brought in immediately. They are headed to central base." Will says.

"I'll be back." I storm out the room to head to the bedroom. Behind the closet full of clothes is a secret door that leads to a room that has all my old gear. I push my clothes backward and put my hand on the touchpad waiting for it to recognize my hand print. Once it does the door slowly open and I gather my glock, pistol and boots. It's been awhile since I've handled my babies. I grab a silencer for good measure. I throw my clothes off and switch into black jeans, a black v-neck, and my leather biker jacket. I need to be in all black to blend in, lacing up my boot I stand in the mirror and look at myself. I never thought I'd be back to my agent ways. I grab my badge and close the door to my secret room tightly moving the clothes to cover it up. The last thing I need is for Clary to see this. I take off my glasses because they are really not needed I wear them to blend in and comb my hair towards the back. I haven't seen the old me in such a long time I forgot what he looks like. I head downstairs and I see all eyes on me as I take slow measured steps. Clary looks me up and down licking her lips and I can't help but raise an eyebrow at her and see her blush.

"Here's the plan. Will and I will go and pay the director and Hodge a visit. The rest of you stay here and have the house on lockdown until further notice. Do some of your homework all three of you. Tessa and Jem watch over everything it should be quiet but you never know." I walk to Clary and wrap my arms around her waist. "Please listen to them babe." I whisper to her and kiss her slow and seductively nibbling on her lip and pulling back before she can moan into my mouth. I kiss her forehead and we head out.

We get to central headquarters and we flash our badges in front of the camera and the steel doors open immediately. Nothing has changed over the years. People are running to and from their destinations. Paper everywhere and all I do and head straight to the director's door. Director M Lightwood. I knock on the door and hear her yell come in. Maryse is the same as ever. Long wavy jet black hair, blue piercing eyes like her son and her face is set at a frown.

"What is it?" She ask without looking up.

"What is happening with the Stalkwalker case?" I ask keeping my voice firm and hard. Her head snaps up and her eyes widen.

"Lucian? I haven't seen you since-"

"Since your husband's funeral I know. Between work, and undercover life I've been busy. Now this asshoe let a man that could potentially end us all out of prison so I am more busy. How have you been?"

"Being Director is hard work. Taking over after Jia is not at all what I expected. Now stop with the pleasantries, I know you're here dressed like that for a reason. What do you want?"

"I want to question Hodge."

"Absolutely not he is your father and-"  
"I haven't spoken to that man in years! He is nothing to me!" I hiss at her slamming my fist on her desk.

"I can't allow it."

"No you misunderstand me. I am going in there whether you like it or not. I was just giving you the opportunity to be aware of what I am doing. As a senior agent I have free rain and I will question the bastard if it is the last thing I do. Good day Maryse." I say turning around and heading to the door effectively cutting off the conversation once and for all.

"Five minutes." I stop dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me?"  
"You get no more than five minutes make it count. Once those five minutes are done I will have someone pull you out. Now go before I change my mind." She says as she throws herself in her desk chair.

"You won't regret it ma'am." I say exiting the office and closing the door behind me.

"Were in." I say to Will and his jaw just about hits the floor.

"How the hell?! Maryse is my Godmother and she still doesn't let me do whatever I want!" I laugh at his spoilt brattyness.

"Well I got the magic touch." I wink at him as we head to the interrogation room. I flash my badge and head in. From behind I could see my father's grey hair hair setting in, he sat up straight showing his dominance and and his hands were folded on the table. He is a cocky bastard. I slam the door behind me alerting him that I am in the room.

"Finally! I have been waiting-" He turns around and freezes when he see's me. "Lucian?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Hello father." I say keeping my voice hard. I am not afraid of him now or ever. But it is taking me everything to not hop over this table.

"So you get the first swing at me eh? I'm impressed."

"I have one question that I need answering."

"I'm listening boy."

"Why?"

"So many why's not enough time."

"Why did you help him? You are one of us! You had a rough start sure but you are an agent you took the damn oath!"

"The law is hard but it is the law." Is his only response.

"If you don't start talking father I will tell them to torture it out of you. I have someone waiting up for me."

"Ah.. Girlfriend?" Let's lie and see where this goes.

"Fiance' she is pregnant and I don't want her stressing herself out over where I am." I fold my hands across my chest.

"You got someone pregnant? I'm impressed. Your mother has been asking for grandchildren for a while now. Tell me son what are we having?" He smiles at me and wink.

"I am having none of your damn business. It's a new gender maybe you've heard of it. Why Hodge?"

"Your mother is sick. She has been for a while and I knew you would not be permitted to leave unless they both are dead. I freed him because I owed him a favor. When he got caught he never took me down with him. He gave me more time with my son, my wife, and in return he said when he needs a favor he will call. He called said the time was now and I acted accordingly."

"You were selling to both sides with him?" I asked shock how dare he.

"Yes, I just never got caught Lucian." He winks at me and I fly across the table and punch him straight in the jaw. The door flies open and Will and Gideon Lightwood comes and pulls me off of him.

"My child is in danger because of you! If anything happens to her to my child I will end you!" I yell grabbing my arms out of the two boys graps. I walk up to him and grab his shirt slamming his body against the wall. "I will end you I promise you that." I hiss at him throwing him to the floor and walking over his body. This will be a hell of a long time. I head back to the director's office and walk right in without knocking.

"What did you find out Lucian?" She asks putting the folder down and staring at me intently.

"Apparently Valentine was not acting alone when he was selling to both sides. Hodge was helping probably giving him the weapons but made a deal when Valentine didn't out him. This was Hodge's way of repaying him."

"Do you think he knows exactly where they are?"  
"No or else he would have killed them in their sleep or on their routine." I say rubbing my hands on my face.

"Your right. But just in case I am adding a non commissioned agent to your team." What the hell? She has no say over my affairs.

"No thankyou. I already added Theresa 'Tessa' Gray and Jem Silent they are great agents."

"Do this as a favor to me. You made me take the position of director so this is the least you can do for me." I sigh heavily. I knew Maryse would not say yes without owing her a favor.

"Fine. Who?"

"Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood my son."

"He left us around what two years ago?"

"He still trains with us though. Sharp shooter in guns and poisonous arrows, fast on his feet, and graduated top of his class. Call him tomorrow and add him on."

"Sure. But after this I don't owe you any more favors you hear me?" The last thing I need is Maryse holding shit over me.

"Fine we agree. Now go home Lucian and go back to blending in on alert."

"Good. I have a pregnant girl to get home to." I wink walking out of her office and heading home. Hopefully I can find myself buried balls deep into Clary.

CPOV:

"Who is Hodge?" I asked Isabel in a hush tone. Jace is giving me weird looks and Jem and Tessa has been going back and forth with angry whispers probably about Luke and I.

"He is one of the best agents of all time from what I've been told. But he is also Luke's father. That's pretty much all I know."

"Why would Luke's father do this to him?"

"Clary since before Luke has been settled here you were the center of his world. From what my mother said Hodge and Luke had a falling out because he took the position here to be with you all day every day except for just a week every year. His father felt like he was wasting his time but Luke felt differently."

"So this, all of this is because of me?" I ask shocked that a father would go against his son.

"No.. definitely not. He just wanted Luke to be a director last year and he declined and my mother took the spot. Luke would have been the youngest director in the history of the CIA. Thats big! Ever since then they never talked, well until now."

 _So what did you guys think of the ending? I always imagined Luke as a hot bad ass that's a freak so that's why I wrote him as one. What do you guys think will happen next? Whose point of view should the next chapter be written in? Let me know! Please review! I want to know what you guys think of the storyline so far._

 _By the way I am sorry again for the late updates my bestfriend and I have been hanging out after school, and work of course because he is leaving me for a month again. No electronic devices allowed. So it's back to writing letters and waiting for days for a response._

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	14. Hello Daddy!

_Hey guys welcome to another chapter! Thankyou for reading up to this point, thank you for following! Thank you to those who have reviewed as well and not just read! Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy._

Chapter 14: Hello Daddy!

 **CPOV:**

The last few weeks everything has been quiet as far as Valentine goes. He hasn't sent any more messages, no one has bothered me well of course besides Aline and her puking jokes. Somehow Luke told my principal who's a close friend of his to let the teachers know not to stress me out since I am after all pregnant. Speaking of being pregnant I know people said it is the most beautiful thing in the world but right now I am not enjoying it. Every night at 1am I am woken by the need to puke my guts out because of this kid. I puke and cry and puke and get mad when Luke touches me while I puke. Luke has been really awesome throughout it. Holding a wet towel to my head, holding back my hair, getting me a cup of tea and holding me until I fall back asleep which takes a few hours. So I know he is running on less sleep than I am.

Luke pulls up to my school and kisses me on the forehead. "I love you babe. Please stick to Jace or Isabelle please." He whispers and nods his head towards Jace who is on his phone texting away. Sensing that we are staring at him his head snaps up and he smiles at me kindly.

"Okay I will I promise." I grab my bag and head over to where Jace is waiting for me. "Hey Jace." I smile and he pulls out some grapes from his bookbag. I laugh softly it's the same routine with him. He gets me grapes or strawberries because they are the only fruit I am craving.

"Hey red. How are you feeling?" He asks as we start walking inside of the school towards my locker.

"Good now that I am no longer sick. But I need some new clothes though."

"Be Careful not to let Izzy hear you say that. She will make you wish you didn't need them trust me."

"Oh I'm not going with her heck no. I am going with either Jon or Luke."

"Alright good. Heads up the slut squad is heading our way stay behind me okay?" I nod just as Aline comes and stops in front of Jace.

"Jacie when are you going to stop hanging with this loser and hang out with a real woman?" Aline says batting her eyelashes and twirling a piece of her hair on her index finger. She sounds as desperate as she looks.

"You insult one of my bestfriends and then expect me to go with you? No thank you sweetheart. Besides you had enough of Bash already?" Woah nice come back Jace. His signature smirk is on display and I can't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at freak?" She shrieks at me.

"A washed up desperate little girl like you." I turn my attention to Jace "come on bud were going to be late for class and I already know you didn't do your homework."

"You're right let's go. Catch ya later Aline but hopefully not." Jace says as he walks us to homeroom I can't help but smirk.

All too soon homeroom is over and it's time to get to art. Jace waves goodbye to me from the door and I head inside not bothering to wait for Izzy. The bell rings and still no sign of Izzy shrugging my shoulders I sit down in our usual area and place my bag on the chair so I can grab my water bottle and take a sip. For some odd reason the teacher hasn't come in either and the bell rung three minutes ago. I decide to text Jace.

*Hey, Izzy isn't here neither is the teacher. Have you saw either one today?*-C

*I saw Izzy this morning she should be here. Why isn't she?*-J

*Idk.*-C

*Stay there I am coming to you.*-J

Aline comes strolling in her gaze meets mine and she smiles and turns to come directly towards me. Here we go again.

*Hurry, Aline is trying to pick a fight with me again! No teacher so she just walks right in with no problem*-C

*On my way. Stay seated don't go anywhere.*-J

*Like I could if I wanted too.*-C

"Well well well… I guess the only time I can get the freak alone is when I lie to the teacher that someone hit her car and get Izzy in trouble for punching someone in the face that called you a freak." Aline says flipping her hair.

"What do you want Aline?" I ask impatiently

"I want you to stay away from Jace or else." I chuckle humorlessly.

"Wait so I have to stay away from my friend because you want to what sleep with him?"

"And if I do?" Aline says raising her head higher.

"Then you're even more of a slut then I thought." I smirk at her. She leans in closer to me and places her palms on the table in front of me.

"I can make your life hell Clarissa."

"Oh really? How?" I challenge she is not getting the upper hand on me.

"By telling Valentine where you are." She whispers in my ear and my eyes go wide in fear. Lucky for me I don't have to answer because Isabelle along with Jace appears in the classroom.

Isabelle grabs Aline by the hair and pulls her out of the classroom. Jace helps me up and we follow.

"So you're one of Valentines new recruits you piece of swine!" Isabelle hisses.

"Yes I am. Be Careful because if I don't come back he will send soldiers to my last known location."

"That's fine." Isabelle pulls a syringe out of her pocket filled with grey liquid. "Do you know what this is?" Aline's eyes grow wide with fear.

"Ye.. yes I do."

"Enlighten me then Aline." Isabelle says twirling it around in her hands.

"Its nanobots that self destruct when you talk, think, write, etc about a topic that they were programed for you not to talk about."

"That's right Aline. I guess some good came out of your mother being the director huh?" Isabelle took the syringe and stuck it into Aline's neck emptying it in her. "Now that's the first one." Isabelle pulled out another syringe. "This is the second one." She pushed the second one into Aline's neck. "Now I have been on to you for a few weeks now. I saw you taking pictures of Clary, I saw you trying to put a bug in her backpack, and I saw you trying to take pictures of Luke's license plate. However, if you speak a word about Clary you will die. If you speak a word about us and what we have been doing you will die. I could kill you now but Jia was my mother's mentor and I respect her too much to send her child home in a body bag. Do we understand each other Aline?"

"Yes… Yes we do."

"Good." Isabelle let go of Aline's hair and shoved the syringe into her backpack. "If you or your friends mess with Clary I will press the self destruct button in a heartbeat Aline. Don't screw with me!" Isabelle hissed before turning around and heading inside the classroom.

"I'll catch you later Jace." I whispered to him.

"Alright red. Catch you later buddy."

LPOV

Clary looks so cute with her little baby bump this morning it was so hard to let her go. I know things are quiet around here but I am half expecting it to blow up in our face just like everything else. Jonathan and Will comes into my office at the bookstore so I know it's not good.

"What do you got?" I ask getting right down to business.

"The guy who hit Jocelyn is called Pangborn." Will says placing three photos on my desk.

"What else?"

"There was a rumor that they had a two teenagers at Clary's school working for him but I dismissed it. That was until Jace called me from the bathroom at the school." Will places another photo on the desk.

"Jia's daughter?" I say shocked. She knows about the agents but doesn't know who the agents are. Or does she?

"Aline. Yes she lied to a teacher and got Izzy in trouble to basically walk in and corner Clary. Clary texted Jace but the minute he got there Isabelle was dragging Aline out by her hair."

"What else happened?" I ask getting impatient I only want to know if my Clary and our child is alright.

"Isabelle gave her nanobots. Apparently she was watching Clary around school and taking pictures of her. Isabelle said she never saw Aline outside of school though."

"How's Clary?"

"She is fine. Jace got her grapes when she was hungry apparently it's the same time everyday the same craving of seedless grapes."

"Yeah. At night it's either apple turnovers or moose ice cream. Last Night I had to drive 20 minutes for some damn five guys burgers.." I say rubbing my forehead.

"That's why you left at like 12 am?"  
"Yeah basically. Anyway. Clary is okay right?"  
"Yeah she is good."

"Good."

VPOV (Valentine's point of view)

I sit at my desk stirring my whisky in my glass over and over again. Jocelyn is in a hospital bed fighting for her life. But that's not enough for me I want her dead, six feet under for what she did to me and our family. My son ripped from my arms and not even bothering to take care of him?! Then leaving while pregnant and being so careless with our daughter. She is going to pay for this was my words 18 years ago and now she is paying for it.

"Sir, Aline has been caught." Pangborn announces.

"What was the result?"

"Nanobots sir." Hmmm.. Didn't think they still do that. The thing with the nanobots is they regenerate when one is going to die and they last just about your whole life. They want to play dirty?! I got them..

"Is Sebastian still in the hospital?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell him to kill Jocelyn now. Clean though I want no signs of foul play."

"Yes sir." He nods and heads out. I want them to suffer for putting me away and whether they like it or not they will.

 _Well then what do you guys think about this?! Valentine wants Jocelyn killed like now. What do you think will happen next?! Let me know. Please review!_

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	15. We Aren't Safe Anywhere

_Hey Everyone, here is the next chapter of the story! Thank you for reading my story! Please review! But most importantly please enjoy! I hope to one day write my own book so give me some pointers! Thank you!_

Chapter 15: We aren't safe anywhere

 **LPOV:**

Finally after a long day of work I head into my house and lock the door behind me. It feels so good to be home it's late so I know Clary is in bed waiting for me. I head up the stairs removing my jacket as I go and I creep into the room but Clary is already there reading a book waiting for me. Her fiery red hair is pulled up into a messy bun, and she is wearing one of my tshirts, and sitting on top of the comforter.

"Hey babe, I missed you." I say taking off my jeans and shoes. She smiles at me and places her book on the night stand.

"Hi babe. I was wondering when you were getting home. I was trying to wait up for you babe." She says as she crawls over to the end of the bed. I take off my shirt so I'm in nothing but my boxers.

"Why were you waiting up for me babe?" I whisper kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Because I'm horny and I wanted to do this."

She yanks my boxers down and grabs my erection firmly pumping it as she gets on her knees and kisses me lovingly before dropping down and putting my growing erection into her warm moist mouth. I groan as she twirls her tongue around it, sucking hard on the head. Gosh she knows how to get to me. Before I can even process what's going on she deep throats my cock over and over again. Running her teeth lightly as she pulls it out. Oh fuck I want her so bad right now. I pull my cock out of her mouth and pull my t-shirt off of her gently. Her cute little baby bump is on display and I can't help but rub it and smile. Nothing sexier than her bringing my child into the world. I push her down on her back carefully and pull her underwear off with one tug. Settling between her legs and start rubbing her pussy up and down. No surprise she is already wet for me.

I part her lips and start rubbing her clit slowly adding pressure. She moans softly and grabs a hold of my hair. Oh yeah baby I know what you want. I instantly start licking her clit and bringing it into my mouth and sucking on it hard. Her hips instantly start to rock into me and her hands pull on my hair. I pushed my two fingers into her soaking wet core and swirl it around inside of her. Oh man she is soaked!I pump my fingers into her faster and faster until I feel her tighten on me and I pull them out of her. She whimpers and I smirk at her turning her onto her side and lifting one leg up and slamming into her hard. "Oh yesss!" she moans as she cums right on the spot. But I don't stop I keep slamming into her over and over again hitting that spot deep inside of her and watching as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her pussy starts gripping me like a vice grip and I can't help but speed up and start fucking her harder.

"Cum Clary.." I say through gritted teeth.

"OH YES! LUKE!" she shouts at the top her lungs cuming hard.

"FUCK YES!" I shout emptying my load inside of her and collapsing behind her. As usual sex with her is amazing and I can't get enough of it.

"Clary?" But she is already fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her I grab the funnel blanket off the chair on my side of the bed and place it over us. I kiss her head and hug her to my chest and fall fast asleep. I love this girl with all my heart and I know she isn't going anywhere.

 **CPOV:**

The next morning felt like any other morning but then I noticed my belly was a little bit bigger. I signed putting on one of my new sundress and heading out to meet Luke. We drove to school holding hands and I couldn't help but kiss him on the lips as he dropped me off. I walk up to jace and smile.

"Strawberries?" He asks handing me a bag and I smile at him.

"How do you always know? I mean really!"

"I bring both. Head to home room I have to go to the bathroom." He says walking me to the door and kisses my forehead like Jon does and he is gone.

I shrug my shoulders and walk inside the class and sit in my usual seat and wait for Jace. But I feel like something is wrong, something is off. Suddenly the sprinkles come on and every girl in the room shrieks from the cold water. I gasp and pull my windbreaker on and over my head zipping it up to protect my baby bump. When I look around the room everyone is gone, some even forgot their stuff. I pull out my phone and immediately call Jace.

"Clary, where are you?!" He yells as I make it to the hallway.

"I just got out of the class I have on my white windbreaker. Where are you?!" I yell back everyone is panicking and heading towards one of the four exits this school has. The main exit is the most crowded.

"Stay there! Keep warm and don't get in the way they will trample over you. I texted Izzy and I texted Jon and Will they are coming." I sigh in relief but then I instantly panic and turn my back towards the crowd.

"Jace Aline is coming my way with guys with guns… They aren't even trying to hide it." I say as calmly as I can but instead I am freaking out.

"Shit! Alright Clary we are going to have to get some exercise today. Walk down the corridor and make a right at the end of the lockers, keep your head down. Go do it now you don't want them to know your own to them."

"Alright." I speed walk down the corridor paying by students and even teachers trying to keep dry. I don't know where all this energy came from but I for one am not complaining.

"I made the turn Jace." I say taking a deep breath now what.

"Good Clary I'm coming down the corridor but I see them and they are looking for you. To your right there's a door open it and take the stairs to the second floor. There's no sprinkles in there so you will stay dry. Hurry up."

"Alright I am moving."

"Close the door tightly behind you Clary, so they can think you took the side exit. They just made the right turn Hurry." I scrambled to close the door behind me and try my hardest to sprint up the stairs. This is too much for a pregnant woman man, but surprisingly I am fine and still have the burst of energy. I make it to the second floor and close the door behind me to catch my breath and take a cooling sip of water.

"Jace, where are you?" But the sound is deadly quiet he must have muted his mic. I realize I am still pumped with energy but something still feels off. That's when I feel it. A burrow of a gun to the back of my head.

"You are talented in trying to ditch people you know that right?" Aline. Does this bitch ever give up?!

"What do you want Aline?" I say as calm as I possibly can.

"I want you to die. Leave so you can leave us alone and I can have my Jace back."

"I never took Jace.. He isn't a position that you can calm he is a human being what is wrong with you!" I say my voice going a bit over octacle level.

"OH shut up bitch!" She hisses pushing the gun into my head. We start to hear footsteps someone running full speed towards us. Aline grabs me by the neck and turn us to face the door we came in from. "They can never leave you alone huh?" She says just as Isabelle burst through the door with blood on her windbreaker and a revolver in her hand pointed at Aline.

"I thought we had a conversation Aline, you weren't suppose to come near us again." Izzy says deadly calm but the look in her eyes betray her. She is fuming.

"Oh Isabelle you know I never follow the rules. Drop your weapon or else little preggers Clary get it." Aline says pushing her gun into my back so it aligns perfectly with my stomach.

"You know I can't do that Aline." In the back of me I can sense movement. Then I hear the voice that makes my heart speed up and slow down at the sametime.

"Let her go now!" Luke growled Aline turn sideways shocked that Luke is here.

"Lucian.. What a surprise?" She murmurs.

"Aline let Clary go or you're leaving in a body bag." He says blunt. Just as Jace comes into the room from the same door. His shirt and neck has blood on it and his eyes look wild with rage.

"What if I want to leave in a body bag? You guys ruined everything! My mother dedicated her life to you all! All of you!" She yells pushing the gun further into my back and I wince and look at Luke. He makes eye contact with me and smiles faintly. Good he has a plan. "She dedicated time, patience, love to all of you and what does she get in return?! Death! She is dead because of you! Someone killed her right in her office and you can't even tell me who did it." she whispers ending her rant.

"We can tell you who did it, but you won't find comfort in it." Jace says taking a step forward and putting his revolver in his holder.

"Who! Who did it so I can kill them!" Aline shrieks laughing hysterically.. She is definately going crazy.

"You did." Jace says wiping his face from all emotions. Aline froze and stared at him like a lost puppy.

"No, that's not right! I found her she was laying on the floor I held her as she took her last breaths! I didn't kill my own mother!" She yelled rubbing the tip of the gun to her head.

"You did. We reviewed the security tapes and saw that you both had an argument. You took the trophy and bashed her head on over and over again. Then dropped the trophy and runned out. A few minutes you came back in like nothing happened screamed and yelled for help but by that time she was already dead. You were holding her non-responsive dead body. You were off your meds Aline it's okay." Jace whispers at the end taking another slow step forward.

"Stay back!" She yells pushing me towards Luke. I run to him and he wraps his hands around me firmly kissing my forehead. Jon comes and grabs me dragging me out the room with Will leading us.

"No wait!" I yell at Jon but he just carries me out bridal style.

 **LPOV:**

Good Clary is safe that was my main concern. My beautiful girlfriend and our child.

"Aline put the gun down we can get you the help you need." I say taking slow measured steps towards her with Jace to my right. Isabelle still have her gun drawn and ready for a kill shot. I honestly don't mind.

"I can't I've done horrible things." She murmurs shaking her head from side to side.

"Whatever you've done can be undone Aline. Trust me it's okay to lose your way from time to time." I tell her because it is true. I've lost my way more than once.

"Valentine said you guys killed her so I should get revenge for my mother. I should right the wrongs and this was the way to do it. Take Clary and watch you all crumble to pieces. He wants her to marry his elite soldier and bare his children so she will be tied to him for the rest of her life. She could never leave without leaving her children behind."

"Why? Why does he want that?" I ask.

"He wants Jocelyn to be miserable even in death." I look at her confused.

"Jocelyn isn't dead. She is in the ICU." Aline phone beeps and she looks at it.

"Now she is." She whispered tossing the phone to me and pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Jace and I yell in unison but it is too late her body hits the ground with a loud thump and I can't help but think who the fuck is this elite soldier.

Looking down at the phone I see the text message she was looking at. It was a picture of Jocelyn's dead body and another of the nurse pulling a sheet over her. I look at the name from where the text message came from and it said Sebastian Verlac. Holy fuck he has been working at the bookstore for the past few months.

 _Sooooooo what do you guys think?! Plot twist! What do you guys think Luke is going to find on Aline's phone? What do you guys think of Aline's suicide? Let me know._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	16. Do You Know Who Your Friends Are?

_Hey everyone here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you guys for reading and for following my story. Please enjoy!_

Chapter 16: Do you know who your friends are?

 **LPOV:**

Shit! Sebastian gave me a ride to the school. Jem and Tessa enters the room and look at Aline's lifeless body on the floor. Her brain matter on the floor and dry erase board. "Is Sebastian still down stairs?" I ask concerned tucking the phone into my back pocket.

"Yeah. He offered to drive Clary home." Jem says shrugging his shoulders. WTF! They let him go off with my girlfriend?! My child?!

"You let Clary go off on her own with someone other than us?" I hiss at them. I mean come on this is academy training 1-0-1.

"No Jace is with her. They went to the hospital to get Clary checked. Jace said something about cold water and ammonia and not being good for the baby." Jem answers scratching the back of his neck.

"Where is Will?"

"He is waiting for the director to send police and clean up crew."

"Jem stay here with Izzy, Tessa we are going after them." I walk out the door I came in and head down the narrow stairs as fast I can. "Tessa drive as fast as you can." I mutter getting into her silver prius and shooting Jace a text.

*Herondale, you are with Sebastian?*-L

*Yeah, we are heading to the hospital.*-J

*Are you sure?*-L

*No, I'm not. He said he is leading us to a shortcut to get to the hospital but I don't recognize this place at all. What's going on Luke?*-J

*It's a trap. He has been undercover this whole time and we haven't noticed it.*-L

*What do I do? I can't over power him. Not with Clary sitting with me in the back seat. She is shaking pretty bad.*-J

*Do something now. I can't lose them both."-L

 **JPOV:**

What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't shoot him he would crash the car and both Clary and the baby would be in danger. She is shaking and we have to get her body temperature up and fast.

"Sebastian, I appreciate you driving us to the hospital and all but we should have been there by now. She is freezing and shaking really bad." I say in an attempt to make him want to help Clary.

"Oh we are. Trust me." He says and comes to a complete stop. I look out the window and see we pull up to an abandon building. Great just great he has us in I don't even know where.

*Help! Now.*-J I send the text to Izzy, Jonathan, William, Luke, Jem, Tessa, and even Alec. One of them has to find me. After all, every agent have a tracker in their place of choice.

Sebastian gets out and a big muscular dude with dark skin comes out of the warehouse and walks over to him with an eyebrow raised. He gestures to the car and pulls out a gun aiming at me. I open the door and slowly get out the car.

"What's going on Sebastian?" I ask looking from between both guys.

"Give me your phone and weapons Herondale. Now!" He hissed.

"What? Why? Dude she could die she needs a doctor!" I yell as he takes out a revolver and pointed it at me. The big brown skin guy put his gun away and walked over to me holding out his hand.

"Sorry dude I don't know what's going on. Jordan Kyle I'm a doctor." I shake his hand my eyes never leaving Verlec's.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale. Jace for short." He nod his head and try to step past me but I block his entrance to the car.

"Don't touch her. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well I am trying to help your friend. I don't know what he is doing." Jordan said pointing to Sebastian.

"I'll pick her up just tell where you want her." I say looking between the two guys. Jordan exhale.

"Okay, if that makes you comfortable. Pick her up and follow me. Sebastian why are you pointing that gun at him?"

"He is going to attack me especially when he figures out why he is here." That bastard says smiling cheeky at me.

"Look I can only handle only patient at a time without help. So if you don't mind" he turned back towards me "blondy follow me." With that he turned towards the warehouse. I scooped up Clary's shaking form, she was fast asleep and man could she sleep through anything, and walked after him. Sebastian followed pushing the burrow of the gun into my back.

"If I drop her because you are trigger happy it's on you." I call over my shoulder and walking into the small black room and I placed her on the bed.

"Sebastian, get out." Jordan called out not even bothering to look at him.

"Why?" He asked clearly irritated.

"Because this has nothing to do with you. Her being sick has nothing to do with you and your employer, because the only reason why you're here because it's something you don't want to be caught with. Am I right?" Jordan says putting on latex gloves and walking over to Jace and Clary.

"Fine, but he comes too." Sebastian says pointing his gun at Jace.

"No, he stays because he is the only one that knows what is exactly wrong with her. You know nothing and I am not going to risk patient confidentiality am I? So get out now." Jordan says and Sebastian storms out the room in a huff.

 **LPOV:**

I run into the hospital and see the familiar charge nurse. Her eyes meet mine and her face instantly fall. Is it Clary? Is she trying to find a way to tell me?

"Veronica, where is Clary is she alright?" I rush out.

"Luke, Clary isn't here. But Jocelyn, she passed away earlier today and we have been trying to contact you at your bookstore."

"Jocelyn is dead?" I whisper faking shock. So I guess the photos were true.

"Yes Luke I am so sorry for your lost." She says looking as if she is ready for me to blow up.

"Thank you." Then it dawned on me. "Veronica you said Clary isn't here?"

"No she isn't."

"She was rushed her like twenty minutes ago. They should be here by now. She wasn't feeling good and the sprinklers went off in her school making her feel worse. Two of her friends rushed her here."

"I'm sorry she hasn't been rushed in yet."

I see Tessa walking up to me with Jonathan. Alright something is wrong I can feel it. I give a small sad smile to Veronica and walk towards them.

"Did you look at your phone?" Jonathan ask getting straight down to business.

"No I haven't. What's going on?" I ask pulling out my phone.

"Jace texted us asking for help. I couldn't pinpoint the location because after two minutes the phone was turned off. Most likely Sebastian took the phone and either smashed it or turned it off.

"So if they are separated we have no way of finding Jace?" I ask rubbing my temple.

"None whatsoever unfortunately. William is tracking Clary as we speak her tracker is still going strong lucky for us." Jon says looking at his phone. "I just don't know what's taking so long."

"I don't either. But Clary and my child is at risk here."

 **JPOV:**

"Alright tell me everything about my patient here." Jordan says as he tries to uncurl Clary out of herself. She is still sound asleep.

"For starters she is pregnant. She was soaked from head to toe in water for a while. Well the water from the sprinklers to be exact."

"You allowed a pregnant woman to get soaked?" Jordan asks raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault. I was too busy trying to kill the people that wants her dead and telling her to run as fast as her belly allows her. So cut me some slack." I hiss as he checks her temperature.

"Alright I have to get her back warm and start an IV on her." Clary begins to stir and I run my fingers through her hair.

"Jace, what's going on?" She asks rubbing her eyes. Her small form still shaking indicating she was cold. Jordan pulls a few blankets from under a cabinet and begins to tuck Clary into them.

"This is Jordan. He is helping you we have been captured by Sebastian who is working with Aline the whole time."

"Your helping us?" Clary ask Jordan and he smiles lovingly at her.

"I can't let you go around being hurt and" he leans into her "pregnant." He winks. He pushes the needle into her arm. "Relax and I'll check on you in an hour. Are you hungry Clary?"

"Yeah a bit. There are strawberries in my bag-"

"It's in the car." I say cutting her off.

"I'll get it." He says and heads out of the room closing the door tightly.

"Where is Luke?.." Clary whispered.

"I sent an SOS text to everyone so they know we have been captured." I say pulling the blanket up to her and kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep I'll wake you when the food is here." I whisper to her. Let's hope they find us before anything bad happens.

 **LPOV:**

I rush through the door and to the livingroom on a mission to find WIll.

"What the fuck is taking so long in finding them William? It's been hours!" I hisses.

"That's the thing. We are not getting any signal off of Clary. It's like she has disappeared." Will says keeping his eyes on the computer where Alec is typing away.

"How is that possible Alec? Oh and thanks for helping out."

"Jace is my cousin I'll help in anyway I can. But there looks like they have a blocker up to block the signal out. But it isn't a regular blocker because I could have seen a rough few blocks of where she is. They modified it somehow and all I know is that they are not in the city anymore based on Jace text message bouncing off the towers. But I can't tell exactly where that's the thing." I sigh and rub my temple.

"What else can you tell me Alec?" I say as calm as I can.

"Well if they haven't smashed Jace phone I could hack it and turn it on so we can find them. It is our only option until they start moving again."

"And if they did smash it?" I asked.

"Then we will have to wait up all night until she is on the move again. Either way we are going to be able to find them." Alec says rolling his eyes at me.

"Good." I say walking away with the burning need to blow off some steam it seems like we can't be left alone can we?

 _So here it is guys! Please Review!._

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	17. You Think Your Safe?

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I try to respond to everyone because I value your opinions. Here is the next chapter let me know what you think._

Chapter 17: You think you're safe?

 **JPOV(Jace):**

I sat on the chair by the examining table watching Clary eat her strawberries and grapes in content. Jordan got them for her and promised to keep her well feed and keep Sebastian away but I know there is only so much he could do. Sighing he ran a hand through his golden locks and looked up to see Clary staring at him.

"You don't have to be here you know?" She whispered a sad smile on her lips.

"Yes I do. My niece or nephew and my new bestfriend is here trapped. I am not leaving you here no matter what you say."

"They won't hurt you if you just leave me here Jace."

"Clary, did you not hear what Aline said. He wants you to mate with Sebastian and bare his children. What do you think will happen if they find out that you are pregnant with you know who kids? They will kill your kids and probably rape you to have you bare his!" I hiss at her. I am not going anywhere.

"They won't find out. You can't even notice I am pregnant Jace. Just leave and bring everyone to my location. Win-win."

"Clary I already handled this. They should be heading to our location just be patient." I say grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Hopefully they will find us and soon.

 **LPOV:**

I hit the punching bag over and over and over. It's been only four hours but I feel like I am going insane without her. To make matter worse they can't track her, Jace phone was indeed smash to bits and pieces. So no way of tracking him… Unless… I throw my gloves down and race to the livingroom to talk with Alec.

"Agent trackers!" I yell wiping the sweat off my forehead with my shoulder.

"What?" Alec jumps up from his nap and turns to look at me.

"Agent trackers. Back with Jia was the director we had them in place. Jace went in as a junior agent around that time so he has one. But then with Maryse took office she deactivated them because she thought they were an invasion of privacy."

"Why the hell you didn't say anything before Lucian!" I sigh.

"Look I forgot okay. Call your mother ask for the password to reactivate it and we can find them both. This is the last chance besides sitting around waiting for them like a bunch of impatient kids. Three lives are hanging in the balance here." I say grabbing a towel off the chair and wiping myself down with it.

"Alright. I'll call now and see what other information my mother may have in regards to him." I nod my head.

"Thanks. I'll go change." I jog up to the shower.

 **JPOV: (Jace)**

It's been six hours and still nothing. No one came to rescue us, we haven't heard the sound of fighting so we know we are still pretty much alone. I sigh deeply and look at Clary. Jordan was nice enough to switch us into a room with a bed, bathroom, and a TV with a built in DVD player to keep us entertained. But I sat in the chair next to the door keeping an eye on Clary and making sure Sebastian doesn't come do anything to her in her sleep. Jace looked over at Clary's sleeping form. She said she was exhausted and after eating the cheeseburger Jordan got her she fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. Occasionally tossing and turning and murmuring Luke's name.

The door begins to open and I stay quiet letting the sound of only the walking dead be heard in the room. Sebastian comes into the room, his eyes fixed on Clary and began taking slow measured steps towards her. A devilish smile playing on her lips. My fear for leaving her alone played before my very eyes. He started to unbuckle his belt and it took everything in me not to jump on him but I needed to use something as a weapon and his belt was just that. His belt hit the floor and Sebastian instantly began to unbutton his jeans. I pounced like a silent cat grabbing the belt and wrapping it around the other his neck and pulling tightly.

Sebastian instantly began to struggle elbowing me in the ribs in an attempt to get him off but I held on like a vice grip. Sebastian landed on the floor and I straddled him pulling as tight as I possibly can and looping it through the metal. Moving my face toward Sebastian still pulling with all his strength, "you should have left her alone like I said." I was prepared to kill Sebastian, well until Jordan came in and pulled me off of him. Sebastian burst into a fit of coughs as Jordan stood between us as Sebastian stood up glaring at me. By this time Clary was beginning to stir and turned on the desk light.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Sebastian here was going to rape you in your sleep." I said seething.

"WHAT!" Clary and Jordan screamed at the sametime. Jordan finally took in Sebastian's attire. He was in a t-shirt, his belt on the floor and his pants unbutton had slid to his knees.

"You were going to rape her!" Jordan yelled staring at the bastered in disbelief.

"Well when her father comes she is mine anyway. I was just going to sample the goods. Take her virginity." Sebastian said smirking at me.

"What the.." Jordan murmured.

"What? She was promised to me and I was just trying to collect what was mine."

"You can't Sebastian." Jordan said rubbing the back of his head. Oh lord this isn't going to end good for any of us.

"Why not? If you're worried about her feelings don't she will learn that it's all about me." He said with a devilish smile and winking at Clary. She climbed up the ned even higher.

"You can't take her virginity Sebastian because it is already gone. Someone she loves already took it the day she turned 18 and everyday since then. That person she loves doesn't bother using condoms because hey she belongs to him anyway so he just release his seed into her over and over again. Sorry Sebastian but you're too late." I smirk and Clary hides behind me. I watch Sebastian try to control his angry features while Jordan tried to stiffle a smile.

"So what your saying is that you've been fucking her?" Sebastian asked eyes blazing and hands bawled into fist. I smirked yeah I am going to get under his skin.

"Every single night like rabbits." I said giving him a bright smile. Jordan stepped further in between us and I made sure Clary was covered. The funnel blanket from the doctor room wrapped around her like a vice.

"YOU WHORE!" Sebastian threw a punch but Jordan easily took his hand and twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the door frame.

"Show some respect she is pregnant! She is also my patient!" Jordan growled shoving Sebastian out of the room in his boxers.

"YOU INFECTED HER! SHE HAS YOUR NASTY SEED!" He screamed all the way down the hallway and I sighed in relief once they left I closed the door and pushed the chair under the knob to keep them out.

"I'm sorry I just knew he would freak out and I needed him to stay away from you and your child." I say to Clary.

"Thank you Jace… For protecting me and keeping him away." She said as a silent tear ran down her face.

"No problem Clary. Best friends right?"

"Right." I hugged her close to me and rub circles on her back. Let's hope the others come soon.

 **LPOV:**

"You activated it?" I ask Alec while he is typing away.

"Yeah. It's active and going strong." Alec smirked at me turning around and handing me a GPS.

"Good. Let's get my girl back and my agent."

 _What do you guys think? What do you guys think will happen next? Please review._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !_**


	18. Prison Break?

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry I haven't posted anything I broke my wrist on my cousins skateboard. The doctor told me to take it easy so I haven't been posting. Sorry loves! Please read and review!_

Chapter 18: Let's rock and roll.

 **LPOV:**

I watched from the hill with Jonathan, Jem, and William. From the heat scan it was only four figures in the building. One of those four figures was giving off two different heat signatures. That I knew was definitely Clary.

"Alright there is two other people besides Clary and Jace in the building. Jon and I will take the front entrance. Jem and William you take the side entrance. Keep me informed as to what you find." I say. We slowly climb down the hill and as we get to the bottom Tessa's radios me in saying a black truck is heading down to the warehouse. We creep to the bottom of the hill to the back of the warehouse and wait for the truck to stop.

"Luke, there are five guys getting out the car. One of them looks like Jonathan." Tessa says over the radio in my ear. Dammit Valentine is here. I turn to the guys behind me and judging by Jon's face he heard it as well. "You guys need to move now to the side door they are out front and haven't gone in yet. Hurry up now!" I crouch slightly and silently move to the back door and wait as Jon picks the lock. The lock pops open and we head inside.

 **JPOV (Jace point of view):**

I sigh deeply it's been two days how could they not come yet. But suddenly I heard sounds coming from outside the door and I pulled Clary behind me. Breaking the wooden chair and holding its legs ready to stab someone but then the door snapped open and I see Luke walks in. Blood on the sleeve of his jacket and his revolver in his right hand. He glances over at us and he instantly smiles as Clary push past me and hugs him like his life depends on it. I smile at them and walk over to William for a manly hug from my big cousin.

"Oh my jacie how I miss you! Are you okay? Are you injured? Your mother would beat the ever living shit out of me if something happened to you." He says pulling my head to his chest and patting my like I was a puppy.

"Alright, alright I missed you too!" I say pushing him off of me and grabbing his gun. "I missed having one of these babies though."

 **LPOV:**

I can't believe it she is fine! Totally completely fine and just mine. I burry my face into her fiery red hair and mumble I love you over and over. But the moment is broken once join rushes into the room.

"Guy's not to stop the love fest but we need to get the hell out of here and fast!" He whisper yells and I instantly remember Valentine being outside the building.

"Fuck! Jon is right we need to leave now. Tell Tessa to have everything ready for us." We exit out the room retracing our steps to the side door.

"Tessa said Alec's informant is coming with us." Jon says into the headset and I sigh.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Outside the side door waiting for us. He said Valentine is still there yelling into his phone we need to move now." He hissed as they jogged down the dark hallway to the door. Closing it softly behind them.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" We swerved around guns blazing and looked at the young man who held his arms up in defence.

"Whoa there, I thought Alec said I was waiting for you guys." The guys says looking at Jace and Clary.

"Jordan? You're the informant? Guys put the guns down he helped Clary and I while we were in there." Jace says walking up to the guy and patting him on the back.

"We need to go while they are distracted."

"Alright." I say getting everyone's attention. "We have to split up. Jon, Clary and I will take car one which is in the back. William and Jem you take car two which is right there to the right. Jace you and Jordan take car three which is to the left. We meet at the relay point and head to the main safe house together. Anyone get caught relay to everyone else. Clear?" I ask ready to get the hell out of here. Everyone nods and I take that as yes. "Alright let's-" I'm cut off by a shout."

"They're gone! All of them are gone, I bet that double crosser Jordan let them lose!" A voice I recognize as Sebastian yells and I see every guy in a suit pulls out a gun. Shit definitely just got real.

"Find them and kill them all except my daughter and my son." Valentine said in a cold voice. I feel a hand grab mine and I see Clary shaking.

"Guys now we have to leave go!" I whisper yell and we all break out into a sprint into various directions. I hold on to Clary tightly running down the hill while Jon is behind us making sure no one spots up. But soon I hear shots in the distance. "Clary get into the back seat of the truck now!" I yell turning around and firing shots at the three guys shooting towards us. "Jon I'll cover you get into the driver's seat but open the passenger side door for me.

"Alright!" Jon yells shooting a few more shots. One of them a head shot and the guy instantly falls to his knees then face down in the dirt. Jon takes this opportunity to run to the truck. I change my magazine and slowly back towards the car aiming for kill shots but I can only manage to hit one guy in the shoulder. Well his bone probably shattered. I run to the car and yell for Jon to go.

 **JPOV: (Jace point of view)**

Jordan and I race to the left heading down the hill towards the waiting black SUV. I hear gunshots in the distance and I know most of Valentine men went after Jon and Clary. But probably Will and Jem too since they were closer. I look over my shoulder and see five men coming after us guns blazing and picking up speed by the second. I swerve around and pulled out my gun kneeling down in the dirt to hit the two biggest guys with head shots. Even if I run out of bullets and have to fight head on at least I don't have to do it with a big guy hovering over me.

I fire a few more shots and realize I raned out. Dammit William didn't give me extra magazines and I never asked for more.

"Head to the truck and start it up!" Jordan yells standing over me and firing away at the other three guys. Hitting one in the chest but they still keep coming. I race to the truck and start it up reaching over and opening the passenger door. Where the fuck is Jordan. I see him limping down the hill blood coming out of his left leg.

"Come on Jordan faster! We gotta go!" I yell but it's too late. One of the guys shoots him in the other leg. I unbuckle my seatbelt to get out the car but he shakes his head no as he falls to the ground in what I can imagine is agony. The guy catches up to Jordan grabs him by the hair and looks at me as he points the gun to Jordan's head and pull the trigger.

"NO!" I scream but there is no use. He points his gun to me but I slam my feet on the gas and take off. Trying my hardest to keep my breathing in control. The one guy who wanted to help us is now dead because of us.

 _So what do you guys think?! Warning next chapter has a lot of smut! So be prepared! And for those who said they missed the smut well your wish is coming true right now!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss babes! ;)**_


	19. The Guilt

_Hey guys! Thank you for understand why I haven't been updating and thank you to those who have been messaging me and encouraging me! And thank you for those who keep reviewing! And thank you for all the loyal readers! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reading!_

Chapter 19: The Guilt.

 **WPOV: (Will's point of view)**

"Shit Jem we need to go!" I yell as we run into the truck I look back and all the men are heading for the others.

"Do they even care about us?" Jem asks getting into the driver's seat and taking off.

"Well maybe they didn't come after us because they thought I was too gorgeous to die." I smirk at him as he rolls his eyes at me.

"How far is the relay point from here Will?"

"A few hours."

I press on my button in my ear to communicate with the others. "William, and Jem made it to the SUV and are heading to the relay point." I say loud and clear.

"Luke, Jonathan, and Clary made it to the SUV and are heading to the relay point." Luke says. I wait for Jace to say something but it never comes.

"Jace you alright bud?" I say as Jem looks at me confused. "Jace, report in we need to know that you are alright." I say getting agitated. But still nothing comes through.

"Jace for the love of God just say something! Anything! I just need to know your fine." I say through clenched teeth. But still nothing.

"Damnit!" I whisper hitting the dashboard. Where the fuck is this prick! I separate the lines and radio Tessa.

"Tess, I need you to track down Jace's vehicle he isn't reporting in. Did he reach the SUV?"

"He reached but he turned off his radio. If you stay on this speed you should run into him in in approximately 30 minutes. Any idea why he's doing this?" She asks and I can tell she is pissed off.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. Trust me."

"What do you think is wrong?" Jem ask me and I glance at him but shakes my head.

"I don't know but it's bad if he withdrawn. The last time he did this was when his father died. He withdrawed himself for over two week until I smack some sense into him." I say rubbing my hand over my face. I remember that like it was yesterday. Jace's father Stephen was set up by his alleged informant. Instead of walking in on a black market deal of someone selling nuclear warheads he walked into his death. Stephen was beat within an inch of his life then killed execution style. Celine took it just like any other agent would if their spouse was killed. But Jace, he took it harder than anyone. It got to the point he was on the verge of leaving the agency if I hadn't stepped in and let him know enough was enough.

"Were 10 minutes away from interception. When we see him coming we swerve the car and block him I'm going to have a talk with him."  
"Are you sure this is the right time? We are barely 45 minutes away from the warehouse."

"I know what I am doing Jem. Trust me on this."

Jace's SUV comes right behind us and Jem glances at me. I nod my head and hold onto the door as he swerve us to block his way. This is the reason I'm glad we take secluded roads on missions so no one would notice anything. I see Jace stepping out of the truck slamming his door shut. Now I know there is something wrong. "Stay in the car Jem." I say taking out my radio and getting out the car. I throw my earbud into the seat and slam the door.

"What's going on Jace?" I ask stepping up to him.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing you're blocking the road."

"Why didn't you report in Jace? I was worried about you." I glance in the back of us and see his SUV has no one in it. "Where is Jordan?"

"Dead." He mumbles. WTF.

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"HE IS DEAD!" Jace yells at the top of his lungs. I stretch my hand out to put on his shoulder but he shakes his head and take a step back.

"How?"

"The gun I got from you was half empty I didn't even bother asking for a new magazine from you-" But I caught him off

"I never even thought about giving you another one Jace. It's my-"

"No." He shakes his head. "I told him I was out and he told me to get to the SUV. By the time I got to the SUV, opened his door, he was limping down the hill. I knew he was shot in the leg. They shot him in the other one and he fell onto the grass. I was about to jump out of the car to get him but he shook his head not too. The guys came up behind Jordan grab his head and shot him point blank while staring at me. This is all our fault. He died because he decided to help us get free." He says as he kicks the front wheel.

"Jace this is our job. We protect the world basically and those who are in danger. Sometimes people get-"  
"If you say that sometimes people get in the crossfire shit to me I will swing on you William." He says through clenched teeth.

"Fair enough. But Jace let me ask you something. Think about the number of people you've saved since joining the agency and think about those who got caught in the crossfire. Which number is bigger?" By the look on his face I know what number is bigger.

"The number of saved."

"Exactly! Every senior agent has been where you are now. I've been where you are now, I know how you feel. But Jace we took an oath and we have a job to do. It's sad and yes it hurts but eventually it will go away."

"He helped me save Clary from getting raped by Sebastian." He mumbles and it just makes me want to knock Sebastian unconscious.

"Well we know that he was an awesome person. But if he saved her once, do you think he'd want you to sulk because of him and not finish your mission?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"No. I get it Will thank you." I clap him on the shoulder.

"You good to drive? We are hitting the highway soon."

"Yeah I'm good."

"Good." I say walking back to the SUV and getting in.

"What happened?" Jem asks starting the truck back up.

"Jordan died, he blames himself."

"Like you did with Charlotte?" Jem asks and I sigh deeply. "We all go through it."

"That's what I told him. We all go through it."

 **LPOV:**

I opened the door to the safe house in Pennsylvania and tell Clary to stay put while Jon and I look around and make sure all the security is up and running. The last thing we need is someone coming in while we are dead asleep. Jon checks down stairs why I head upstairs. The director had someone stock it with clothes, food, and check everything but I rather double check then be sorry. One by one the rooms come up clear and I end in the master bedroom while I draw a hot bath for my Clary. I pour some lavender body oil in the water and head downstairs to her. She is sitting in a chair eating a croissant. She is beautiful so beautiful.

"Babe, I have a hot bath running for you. Do you want to take it now?" I ask. I just want to clean her up and take care of her.

"Yes please." She gets up and walks over to me. She stops in front of me and gets on her tippy toes and kiss me slow but so full of emotion. I wrap my arms around her and pull her as close as I can. I miss her so much but she needs time to unwind. I pull away and smile.

"Come on babe let's get you and my child clean." I smirk as she blushes.

We head upstairs and I pull her straight to the master bath and slowly undress her. My eyes never leaving hers even as I run my hand along her beautiful baby bump. I take her hand and ease her into the tub and kiss her forehead. "I'll go make sure everyone knows we are here okay?" I ask as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay" She mumbles closing her eyes and relaxing.

I walk down stairs and see everyone has already arrived. Good. But the new guy is missing, I turn to Will but he shakes his head no. I sigh deeply and get right down to business.

"Alright guys, we will be here for three days and only three days. In that time we have to find all the information we can on Valentine and what he plans on doing. As we speak Tessa is having Alec hack Valentine's phone and system to get all we can out of him. But today was a long day so I think we all need to get cleaned up, grab some food and hit the sack. You all did a great job today. But Jace you did a great job in protecting Clary over the last couple of days and I couldn't be prouder of you." I say as I smile at him and turn to head upstairs.

I open the door and am shock to see Clary in bed with only one of my t-shirts on. She is laying on her back with her legs up and a book in her hand. I can tell she doesn't have on any underwear and I rush right to the bathroom to take a shower. I don't want to force her into anything especially after spending a couple of days kidnapped by a guy that looks at her like she is a piece of meat. I come out the shower and remember I forgot my change of clothes I walk into the room with only towel.

"Babe?" I turn to see Clary sitting on her legs biting her lower lip. I walk over to her and smile.

"Yes?" I say raising an eyebrow at her.

"I want you." She whispered and pull my towel from my waist.

She takes my semi hard cock in her hand and strokes it until it's rock hard. She starts licking me from the base to the tip twirling her tongue over my head before taking the whole thing in her mouth. I groan damn she feels good. She sucks on the tip hard followed by deep throating me again and again. I look down at her and see her eyes are staring back at me while she twirls her tongue around my cock. Fuck that is hot! I push her head down on me just like she likes and she instantly starts to deepthroating me. Her hand reaches down and cups my balls and I moan. I am so close and I know she knows it. She hollows her cheeks and starts massaging my balls and it does the trick. I cum saying her name over and over.

I pull out of her mouth and kiss her passionately, doesn't matter that she has cum on her lips I missed her so much. I run my hand up her legs. I feel her shiver at my touch and smile against her lips. I'm glad I'm the only one that can make her feel like this. I raise my fingers higher and higher and start kissing on her neck as I hear her breathing become labored. I know she is anticipating my touching her. "Touch me babe." She whisper and that's all the green light I need. "Oh baby I am." I run my finger up her slit to her clit adding pressure and then I slip two fingers inside her. I moan the same time as she does. "Clary you're always so damn wet." I say pumping my fingers in and out of her as I drop to my knees and open her legs wider.

"I gotta taste you babe." I whisper putting her legs on my shoulder and flicking my tongue on her clit as my fingers still pumping in and out of her. I start sucking on her clit and moving my fingers in a wider circle she moans and grabs my hair pushing me in further into her warmth. She taste so damn good, always. I start pumping faster as I nibble on her clit. I feel her walls clamping on my fingers and I start doing the come here motion with my fingers on her G-spot. Clary arches off the bed screaming "OH FUCK!" as she shutters around me. I keep my fingers pumping inside of her to prolong her orgasm but slowly bring them to a stop. My tongue replaces my fingers as I lap up all her juices she has to give while my thumb is rubbing on her clit. I know she is sensitive and I like the way she is moaning my name. Fuck it… I start tongue fucking her, rubbing faster on her clit and adding more pressure. I want her to cum again. Clary is a moaning mess underneath me digging her nails into my shoulder with one hand and pulling my hair with the other. "Oh fuck Luke, oh fuck Luke." She keeps chanting like it's a prayer. I know she is closer to her second orgasm. Her legs start to tense on my shoulders. I feel her toes curling as they push my head deeper in. Just as her orgasm is about to crash on to her I get up and slam my cock into her.

"Shit!" I hiss as her pussy contracts on me and she screams out I pound into her as her orgasm rips through her body. I want her to remember this tomorrow every time she tries to walk. "Baby I want you to have another one." I whisper slamming into her and rotating my hips in a circle so my pubic hair is on her clit. I slam into her again and again sucking on her neck. Once, twice, three times and I feel her bite my shoulder to not scream out as she cums hard and that's all it takes for me to lose myself. I bury my head in her hair as I shoot my load into her and groan. Fuck she is amazing. I am too tired to move. I shift my weight from my arms to the side while still staying inside Clary.

"I love you." She mumbles and I smile trying to fight sleep. I grab the blanket and cover us up.

"I love you too babe." I kiss her forehead and let the darkness take over.

 _So how was it? Let me know what you think guys! Next chapter is starting from Clary's point of view. Thank you for reading!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	20. What's Next?

_Hey guys here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 20: What's Next?

 **CPOV:**

I wake up stretching lazily feeling deliciously sore after last nights activities. I roll over and Luke is still sound asleep next to me. Hmm.. Gives me an idea of a great way to wake up Mr Sex -on-legs. I carefully slide down the blanket and move slowly to settle between his legs. His cock is standing proudly at attention for me just the way. I take it in my hand grabbing it firmly and stroking it. I lick from the base to the tip and I see him start to stir. I take his whole cock in my mouth sucking on it hard. I look up at him and his eyes pop open and a deep heart growl erupts from his lips. Oh how I love to hear the sound of him moaning under me. I suck my way to his tip and twirl my tongue around it while I suck hard. Luke groans and sits up. Trailing his right hand down my side and plunge two fingers deep inside.

I deep throated him and moaned around him causing him to groan. I suck him hard hollowing my cheeks as his thumb circled around my clit as his fingers plunged in and out of my soaking wet core. "I want you to cum with me Clary. I'm so close." He whispers adding another finger to the mix. Yes I am right there with you babe. I deep throat him again twirling my tongue around him as my hands massage his balls. "Give it to me baby." Luke whispers to me again. I run my teeth lightly across the head of his cock and that does it for him. His left hand flies to my head holding me steady as his hot cum erupts down my throat. His fingers start moving faster as I suck harder waiting for him to give me everything he has to give. I let go of him with a pop and Luke pushes me on my back looking me in my eyes as he adds a fourth finger. I feel so deliciously full with him four fingers deep inside me and that does it. I moan louudly cuming around his fingers.

He keeps them going prolonging my orgasm. He slowly withdraws his fingers and stick them into his mouth moaning as he taste me. He leans down and kiss me with so much passion and so much love I pull away breathless.

"Good Morning Luke." I say with a bright smile.

"Good Morning indeed babe. Not that I'm not complaining but what was that?" He asks smiling at me.

"That was me making up for lost time." I say with a smirk.

"Then I should get on my knees and make it up too." He says grinning. I shake my head no.

"No that was all about you." I peck his lips. "What are the plans for today babe?"

"Debrief, get you checked out, and then working on our plan to leave to the main safe house. Tomorrow is our last day here. Thursday at 3am we are leaving. So tonight when you fall asleep sleep with something comfortable so I can carry you into the car. You need rest for our child."

"Okay you're right." I exhale. "Am I allowed to sit in during the meeting or is it for big kids only?" I smirked at him.

"Of course you are babe. Let's get up."

* * *

I walk downstairs and hum in delight as I smell bacon. I scurry to the kitchen and find Jon and Isabelle making out heavy. When the hell did she get here, better yet when the hell did they find time to get together. I clear my throat and smirk as they jump apart.

"That bacon better be for me." I say. Looking between them both.

"Clary I.. we… just..?" I hold up my hand to stop Isabelle.

"Are you guys just fucking or…?" I ask looking between the two of them.

"We are just seeing where this goes." Jon says smiling faintly. "And yes the bacon is for you. I know how much you like it."

"If this goes wrong and I am forced to choose between you two, I'm sorry Isabelle but I'm just getting to know my brother. I'll pick him because my child should have someone he or she is related to by blood."

"I understand Clary." she says but I can see the gears turning in her head. She leaves the kitchen without a second glance.

"Are you okay?" Jon ask. I shrug sitting at the table and eating the bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Come on it's just the two of us. Talk to me sis."

"I just want all this to be over with. I want this to be done with and not have to think about not stressing because our father is a homicidal nut job. I am pregnant and emotional! Weird cravings that I am not giving into because you guys will think I am crazy. I am always horny and always hungry! I haven't even graduated yet and I am having a baby! I am going to be a babymama! Not a wife or equal partner a babymama! I never imagined this for myself. I thought I'd be engaged to the love of my life. I feel like any moment he is going to see how unattractive and fat I am or will become and leave me." I say with a huff.

"I'll never leave you babe." I snapped my head at the door and see Luke standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and staring at me looking sad. I look back at Jon and narrow my eyes at him he could have told me Luke walked in.

"I'll just… I'll go Clare-bear." jon says getting up and leaving. Once he goes Luke takes his spot at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way Clary? We've never kept anything from each other before. Why now?"

"I don't know…" I mumble looking down.

"Clary you are beautiful. I love how your body is changing because you are carrying my child. I thought I tell you that everyday. And I show you every night by ravishing you in every way possible. I want to marry you but I never wanted you to think I am asking you because you're pregnant with our child. You will never be a babymama to me, you're my wifey, the love of my life, my everything. I don't care about your cravings as long as you eat and feed our baby. I love you, pregnant, emotional, horny and all." He says smiling at me.

"I love you too." I say to him moving back kissing his lips.

"Good. Hurry up and eat we need to start the meeting." Luke said leaving me to eat in peace.

 **LPOV:**

I had no idea Clary felt this way at all. I plan on proposing to her but I assumed she may so no so I've held it off. But maybe tonight's the night after all.

"Luke can we talk for a minute?" I turn around I see Isabelle looking like she is on the verge of tears.

"Sure Isabelle, what's going on?" I ask this girl never cries.

"Uh it's… it's…."

"Did Jon break up with you?" I blurt out. I knew they were sneaking around but I didn't think it would get serious at all.

"How'd you…" She shook her head. "No. It's Simon. He's dead." She whispers.

"What? How?" I ask what the hell is happening.

"He…" She wipes the tears and looks back at me with determination. "At first glance it looked like suicide he was hanging from his mother's balcony. But once they cut him down they found evidence of foul play. He had hand prints around his neck indicating he was strangled. His mouth was sewed shut and when they cut the thread off they found his tongue was cut off and a paper was in his mouth." She paused taking a deep cleansing breath.

"It's alright Isabelle take your time." I said rubbing her shoulder.

"The note said _'First your mother, then your little helper, now your best friend. Who else is next?'_ So it's safe to say it was for Clary."

"What are they doing now?"

"They are trying to find prints on him. But his mother is arranging a funeral for him. There was several calls to Clary cell by both Mrs. Lewis and Rebecca."

"Shit." I mutter.

"I know." She nods in understanding.

"I'll tell Clary. Just get the rest of the crew for the meeting." She nods and leaves. I turn the corner and see Clary on the floor her hand covering her mouth tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You heard everything." I murmur sitting on the floor next to her and pulling her on my lap.

"Yes, I… Please tell me you're going to get valentine. Just please…" She says wiping furiously at her tears.

"I promise you I will get him. You and our child will be safe and we will get our happily ever after." I smile at her faintly.

"Okay." She says taking a deep breath and trying to stand up. I pull myself off the floor and grab her pulling her up as well. "Let's get this asshoe." She says putting her poker face on.

"That's my girl." I say kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

"Alright Tessa what do you and Alec got?" I say sitting at the table and Clary grabbing the seat to my right and Jon has the seat to my left.

"Well the conversation he was having on the phone I only got the end of it. He basically is trying to figure out where to take Clary and Jon when he takes them. He is deciding between his compound in Tennessee and his compound in Georgia." Alec brings up the powerpoint shows pictures and blueprints of a compound in Tennessee along with all the exits it has. He shows the back roads and all the side roads. "It's build like a fortress. Bullet proof glass he has 12 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms and get this. It's not under his name." I frown.

"Whose name is it under?"

"Mark Morgenstern." Tessa says looking at Clary and Jon then back to me.

"Who is he?" I ask leaning forward in my seat and folding my hands together.

"He is Valentine's first son. He had him before he and Jocelyn got together and had Jon."

"So that means…" Jon says looking at Tessa with wide eyes.

"Yes, it means you both have another sibling and he is helping your father." Jon slams his hand down on the wooden table and stands up making his chair flip over.

"We don't have another sibling. It's just Clary and I. It's always been Clary and I and we don't have a father so watch what the hell you say to us." Jon says and Clary reaches over and places her hand on his bald fist. He looks over at her and calms instantly. Picking up his chair and sitting down in it quietly. Tessa clears her throat and looks at the both of them.

"I apologize if I offended you both but DNA shows-"

"Did you have both your parents growing up Tessa?" Clary asks and I am wondering where the hell is she going with this.

"I uh.. Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question Tessa. Have you had both of your parents growing up?" Clary repeats the question crossing her arms over her chest waiting.

"Yes I did."

"Have you had to run your whole life with just one parent and no possible explanation?"

"No I-"

"Have one of your parents tried to kill you repeatedly or send someone to rape you to impregnate you?" Clary ask and I am seeing red.

"No…"

"So you see where I am going with this right? I don't care what your DNA shows you but to Jon and I we have one parent that is dead and a sperm donor that's on the loose. So that means since we have one parent that we both came from we are the only siblings each other has. Watch how you address us in relation to Valentine." Clary hiss and I have to admit I am rocking a hard on right now. It's taking all I have to not pull her on my lap and ravish her after all she says she is always horny.

"I understand." Tessa says and her face is red with anger. Not use to being shut down I see. I see Jace and Jem snicker and I shoot them a death glare.

"Tessa if you will continue please." I say loud enough for the room to go silent for her. She nods her head and Alec presses a button on his laptop.

"This is Mark Morgenstern. He is 28 years old and currently on a jet heading to Tennessee. He has a house there as well. The other compound is in Georgia is built basically the same way. But with higher security and different passwords. We can't break into his software without red flags going off and I'd say a virus infecting us as well. But instead of 12 bedrooms it has 15." Tessa says and Alec moves to pictures of Mark at what seemed like a courthouse. "It seems that Mark is under the impression that he is going to marry Clary because he filed for a marriage license for you both yesterday." Oh I am pissed off.

"How the fuck is he able to do that? He has to have Clary there with him to file." I say clearly pissed off.

"I am aware. Which is why I sent this over to that clerks boss along with pictures of him receiving a hefty bonus for looking past the fact that Clary is not going to marry him. That clerk was fired and the request for marriage license declined." I nod. Good that smug bastard is not getting married to my girl.

"Where is Valentine right now? Can you track him?" I ask ready to end this.

"That's the thing." Alec stands up to say. "We don't know. He is radio silent he has yet to use his phone since two hours after you guys escaped with your lives. I am still monitoring his phone but I put money on the fact he has a burner now and doesn't want us to catch him." Alec rubs the back of his neck looking stresses.

"Alright keep tracking him. Monitor his accounts both here and overseas. The same for Mark as well."

I rub my face and sigh. "Tomorrow is our last day here and then we are moving on to the main safe house. 3am sharp we are leaving and a team is coming in to wipe the place down so if Valentine figures out we were here he doesn't get any of our fingerprints, our names, nothing. We have to do this right or else everything will crumble to the ground before us. Are we clear?"

"YES SIR!" They all say sternly including Clary. She just turned me on more! Damn!

"Dismiss." I say with a smirk and watch everyone scatter but Clary. Before I can say a word Jon walks in with the good DR. Good let's check on my baby.

"Dr Belcourt. How are you?" I say as her assistant wheels in a portable ultrasound machine.

"I am great. How are you both?" SHe smiles at Clary.

"I am good. Where would you like us?" Clary ask holding onto my hand.

"Luke lay Clary onto the table it's the only flat surface I see here." She says walking to her bag and pulling out gloves. I hoist Clary up and she lays on the table lifting her shirt up. I run my hand on her baby bump she looks bigger oddly too big.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Belcourt ask and I move to the other side of Clary and hold on to her. The good doc checks Clary's blood pressure, pulse, and heart. Then comes the best part. "Okay, we will take a look at your baby. Hopefully he or she will bust it wide open for us and we can see what you guys are having." She says smiling at us. She put the gel on Clary's stomach and frowns. "Let's hear your baby heart beat first." She says putting something on Clary's stomach and we hear a thumping sound… No wait two thumping sounds.

"I'm no expert but that sounds like…"

"You are correct." She smiles at me. "Congratulations you guys are having twins."

"TWINS?!" I yell smiling at Clary. Clary looks shocked but soon burst into a grin.

"TWINS?!" I hear behind me and I see everyone standing behind us smiling. Well the cats out of the bag.

"Well come on in you guys." Clary says sarcasm dripping on her words.

"Sorry it was Jon's idea." Jem says

"No I said I was going to spy to see the gender. I never invited you guys with me." Jon scoffed.

"Well would you guys like to know the gender?" Dr. Belcourt asked.

"Of course." Everyone answered at once.

"Guys she was talking to Clary and I. Stand there and keep quiet will ya?" I shake my head. "Clary babe it's up to you. We can wait if you want." I say squeezing her hand.

"No we want to know."

"Well let me just zoom in….. Looks like the legs are wide open for Baby A. Well you guys are having…."

* * *

 _Twins huh?! A secret brother?! Marriage License?! What do you think is going to happen next? What do you guys think the genders should be? Clary is 16 weeks and 3 days pregnant. Please review! I'm going to try something new because I don't know if everyone is liking the story or not. So if you want me to post the next chapter 8 people have to post a review or it will be delayed._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	21. Your Going To Have My Baby

_Here is the next Chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 21: You're Going to Have My Baby.

 **LPOV:**

"Congratulations! Baby A is….. a girl. She seems to be very proud of that fact." Dr. Belcourt says in an amused voice. Everyone cheers and I lean in to kiss the love of my life's lips.

"Geesh Luke you are going to have to have your revolver on your hip all the time if her legs are already wide open." Will says smirking at me. I shoot him a death glare but Jon comes to my rescue hitting Will upside the head.

"Be careful that's my niece in there William." He hisses and I smirk at them.

"On to Baby B then… Look's like this baby is opening their legs as well….. Well it looks like daddy got his baby boy." I fist pump in the air and kiss Clary like my life depends on it. Jon, WIll, Jem, and Jace all give me a high five. Yeah that's a big boost to my ego.

"Are you happy baby?" I whisper to Clary.

"So happy!" She whispers back kissing me. The good doctor prints out photos of both our bundles of joy and hands them to me as she cleans Clary up. I stand there for a moment looking at the pictures as Jon and the others escorts Dr. Belcourt out.

"Thank you." I whisper to her with so much emotion.

"For what?" She asked confusion written all over her face.

"For being the love of my life, and giving me the two most precious gifts of all. Our children." I wipe her tears and hug us close. Come on let's get you some rest. I am happy the babies are healthy, Clary is healthy, everything with them are good. Now if I can just kill Valentine everything will be perfect.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I am laying in Luke's arms but I am wide awake unable to get comfortable. Luke is next to me fast asleep and I don't want to just lay here wide awake like a creeper. Plus I really want some peanut butter and oreos right now. I slowly slip out of his arms and off the bed so I won't wake him and head downstairs to the kitchen. I open the door and Izzy is sitting at the table with a hot cup and puffy red eyes.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" I ask grabbing the peanut butter and the oreos and sitting next to her.

"Nothing…" She mumbles as if I'd let it go.

"Tell me." I whisper to her putting my hand on top of her's.

"You know how Simon was suppose to be in Florida doing a semester with his father and then the last semester here?" I nod in understanding. "You wondered why I was kissing Jon this morning?"

"I assumed you and Simon broke up. Were you-"

"We did. Well I broke up with him.." Isabelle says cutting me off. "I broke up with him because for a while I wanted too. But I Just assumed being with Simon was safe, he would never hurt me, he'd never betray my trust. I love him… But I wasn't in love with him." She says exhaling. "It took Jon coming into my life to know that, to realize that. He came in a storm and then everything about him made me feel like I am a girl.. A young adult-" This time I cut her off.

"Izzy you are a girl." She shakes her head at me and continues.

"Doing what we do. It's hard to feel like anything other than an Agent, someone on a mission, someone with a job, one of the guys. Not once did he make me feel like that instead he consumed me and I liked him from the start. We started talking, grabbing coffee together and I felt so guilty about it all. I told Simon eventually before we started sleeping together. I told him I really liked Jon and that it felt more than that. I broke up with him right then and there over skype. He said no.. He was going to fight for me, he was going to tell Jon that he wasn't going down without a fight. I told him stay in Florida finished his semester or stay longer whatever he wants. But there was no need to fight. When Jon… When Jon touches me it's like all my sense come alive, my body burns where he touches me, it suddenly feels hard to breathe and I just…."

"You love him."

"Yes." She whispers as if ashamed.

"You're in love with him. Aren't you?"

"Yes." A silent tear slides down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Breaking up with Simon got him killed." Okay now I am officially confused.

"What?"

"I told you he was going to fight for me. He came home and called me a dozen times but I was too busy trying to save you. The first was when we were at the school the day you got taken. The last was an hour before the rescue mission took place. He left a messaging saying he isn't going back until he spoken to me. Even if it took all week… I texted him please just go back I am busy. Even if I was in love with him I could never have the type of relationship I want with him because our job comes with a price. We lie to those we love, we get hurt badly most of the time, some die young, and I can't come home with an arm in a sling and explain to Simon why I got shot. He would never let it go." Thinking about it Iz did have a point. Simon wouldn't let it go at all. I rub circles on her back as I put my spoon on the table.

"Iz it's okay. It's not your fault. You told Simon everything when it came to you and him and even about Jon. This isn't your fault he is dead. It's Valentines." She shakes her head no. But I grab her chin. "Yes it is. If it wasn't for him none of this would be happening. But some good came out of it. You found someone who you are in love with and cherish. You are also getting a niece and a nephew…." I take a deep breath. "This morning I said those things because I thought Jon was another screw for you. Someone that can knock your rocks off for a while. But I can see from the way you talk about him it's the same way I talk about Luke." I smile at her and she wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

"You are so welcome."

"Now that you ladies are done." Jon walks in and says we both turn towards him.

"Were not done, we haven't compared your package to Luke's." I smirk watching Jon's face turn into complete horror. Then he plasters a smirk on his face, this can't be good.

"Are we going to talk about pull out game as well? Because last time I check little sister your boyfriend has none. Considering there is 2 buns in your oven."

"Touche' " I say laughing. Hey it is true.

"I know, thanks." He winks at me and I get up from the table with my peanut butter.

"Speaking of my man I am going to go cuddle with him." I say making my exit.

* * *

I walk to the staircase and see thick sticks of candles heading up the staircase. Curious I walked up the stairs but the candles made a path straight to Luke and I's room. Well this should be interesting shouldn't it. I crack the door open to find a path of rose petals leading to a small table in the center of the room. Candles lined the path and one stood in the center of the table. The only light in the room were from all the candles. I hear 'A Thousand Years' playing in the room. I glance over to the bed and see a heart made on the center of the bed out of the rose petals. The bathroom door opens and end walks Luke in a black Tux jacket, a white v-neck shirt and black fitted jeans. His black polished combat boots shinning in the candlelight and he holding a single red rose.

"Hey baby." He said seductively at me.

"Hey, what's all this boo?" I ask looking over the room once more.

"I wanted to show the love of my life how much she means to me." He whispers slowly walking towards me. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Luke kisses the top of my head and I smile lovingly.

"I love you." I pull his lips down to mine and kiss him passionately.

"I love you too."

"Let's eat baby."

"Okay."

* * *

 **LPOV:**

I sit with Clary chatting and laughing after we finished our food. And I am anxious to pop the question tonight. This ring is burning a hole in my pocket waiting for the song she loves to come on.

 _When your legs don't work like they use to before._ I grab her hand. "Dance with me babe."

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet._

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks._

"Babe, I love you so much. And I will only want you for the rest of my life." I say as we rock to the music.

 _And darling I, will be loving you, 'til we're 70._

 _And baby, my, heart could still fall as hard at 23._

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how._

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just a touch of a hand_

 _Well me- I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am._

I twirl her around and pull her close to my chest and put my lips to her ear.

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are._

"I chose this song because I want you to know how much I love you and care about you. From the moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I love your heart, your mind, your soul. You're everything I want in a partner and more. You love me regardless of everything you learned about me and my past. You loved me in the midst of the hard times we are having and gave me two of the greatest gift of all. My two children, but I want to know if you'd give me the third greatest gift of all." I kneel in front of her and pull the black velvet box from my jacket pocket. "Would you do me the honor of being mine forever? Clarissa would you marry me?" I ask looking at her. I watch as tears slide down both her cheeks and she stares at me with her mouth wide open. A few seconds pass and she stretch her hand out towards me. I shoot her a curious look and she smiles.

"Of course I will marry you! Now can I have my ring so you can kiss me!" She giggles I slide the ring on her finger and stand up kissing her hard.

"Damn I love you." I whisper against her lips. And she smiles against mine.

"I love you too. Make love to me babe." She says and that's all it takes for me to pick her up and carry her over to be bed to ravish her body.

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys for reading! Out of all the views I want to thank those who took the time after reading to review my story.**_

 _ **-Cecyl 2014**_

 _ **-Zoe0405**_

 _ **-greygirl2358**_

 _ **-Allieanna**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **-Just a girl among others**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **-Kate:Guest**_

 _ **-harpeejudge10**_

 **Thank you guys for reviewing my story and being honest about how you feel about it. For the next chapter I need 6 reviews.**

 **The next Chapter Valentine appears so good luck.**

 **I also want to thank everyone that is following my story and those who has favorited it! You guys are awesome!**

 **-Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**


	22. We Are Never Safe

**_Hey guys! Here is the next Chapter! Please review for me._**

* * *

Chapter 22: We Are Never Safe.

 **VPOV: (Valentine's point of view)**

The phone on my desk started ringing and I sighed in content finally my informant is getting back to me. It's so hard to find good help these days.

"What do you got for me?" I ask answering the phone. Forget all the pleasantries.

"They are changing locations tonight in the early morning." The female voice said.

"And my children?"

"They will be in vechicle one. I put a tracker in it and the location will be sent to you directly." I smirked she thought of everything.

"Good. They will all die."

"But you said…"

"Yes yes I know. Your boyfriend and his cousin will not be harmed in anyway Tessa."

"Thank you Sir."

"Don't make me regret it. I can still kill them all just like your brother."

"I know Sir."

I hang up the phone and smirk shaking my head from side to side. Whoever said people can't be bought I guess they never knew me. Whatever it takes I can be really convincing. I will have what's mine one way or another.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

These last couple of days have been great since Luke and I have been engaged. We talked about wedding plans and we both decided we will do it once Valentine is behind bars.

"I know you're not asleep babe." Luke whispers against my neck.

"I am just too happy babe." I say as he kisses the top of my head.

"I know. I love you so much." He places his hand on my baby bump. "Thank you for everything."

"It was great for me too." I say smiling as he gets up and grabs a baggy sweatshirt and puts it over my head.

"It's just about time to go. Put on your toms and I'll get your snack bag." He says heading downstairs and grabbing the backpack with my snacks.

I smile as I put it on my back and watch Luke and the gang check their revolvers. Alec comes bursting into the room panicking and I know this can't be good.

 **LPOV:**

"What's going on Alec?" I ask watching him take a deep breath.

"Valentine guys are here. Three trucks full. We need to get out through the back and take the backup cars."

"Shit." I mutter. Good thing all our clothes are already waiting at the main safe house. Thanks to Director Lightwood's suggestion. "Let's go now. Jon grab Clary and take Jace and Isabelle with you now. We will stay behind and be a diversion."

"But... " Clary began to protest but I simply kissed her on the lips and pushed her lightly towards Jon and they were out. Good Jon can take good care of her.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

"We have to get to the-" Jon started saying but a black truck pulls in front of us. "Shit." He mutters pushing me behind him. We turn around to run but two guys appear behind me and grabs my arms. I immediately start kicking and screaming. I kick one in the balls and the other I punch in the face. I am angry!

Jon starts firing his gun and Isabelle take cover behind one of our cars firing away. One goes in her direction but then drops hitting the ground dead. I grimace. No matter how much I hate them nobody should die like that. Three men fire shots at Isabelle and I hear a loud thump hit the ground.

"ISABELLE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. But the two guys that I hit before grabs my hands and legs. I see two guys holding on to Jon while they jab a needle into his neck. He falls slump into their arms. The guys open fire on the cars we were suppose to use. Just as another truck pulls up as the extra guys push Jon into the trunk get into that truck and pulls away. In the distance I see Luke and he immediately screams my name. I call to him but they shove me in the truck and the driver takes off before both doors can fully close.

I open my mouth to speak but then the darkness takes over and my body fully accepts it.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

The front door started banging and I looked out the window everyone out of the three trucks were coming towards the front door. "Lock and loaded guys. Let's go." We head towards the back door just as the front door was broken to bits. The group of men opened fired on us racing after us and we had no choice but to try and find cover. Jace was to my right hiding behind the cabinets of the kitchen. I nodded my head and open fired back at them making all my shots head shots. I take down three people just as Will pops up across from me and starts firing through the wall. Jem nods his head through the door and I take off towards it. What I see instantly makes me angry. They are pushing Clary into a truck, Jon is unconscious being pushed into the trunk and Clary is fighting with every ounce of strength she has.

"CLARY!" I yell firing shots and the men and racing after them; there is no way they are getting the love of my life.

"LUKE HELP ME!" She yells but it's too late the truck takes off speeding down the street.

"DAMMIT!" I yell racing to the car but it's no use. They lashed the tires and smoking is coming out of it. Each vehicle is covered in bullets. There is no way I can get to her.

The rest of the gang comes out of the house and looking at me intently. "Where are they?" Jace ask looking at me weird.

"They are gone."

"Who?!" Jace asked looking enraged.

"Clary and Jon." I push past him to Alec. "Track them for me."

I pull out my phone and call Isabelle where the hell is she. Her phone starts ringing by the other car and I race over there.

"ISABELLE!" I yell. And grab the flashlight from my back pocket. Isabelle is laying on her back, blood pouring out of her abdomen and her left hand putting pressure to her wound. "GUYS GET OVER HERE! CALL 9-1-1!" I yell at them grabbing a rag from my pocket and putting pressure on her wound. I grab her right hand in my hand. "Please Iz hold on for me! Don't leave us. Don't leave Jon, don't leave Clary." I hear the sirens coming in the distance and I know they should be here soon. "You hear that? They are coming for you to help. You will get better, you will walk in Clary and I's wedding with Jon. You will make it to regular agent but as badass as you are I put my money on you being Director one day." I say trying to keep her eyes alert and on me. The ambulance pulls up and they come rushing towards me.

"What do we have?" The lady ask. Her hair pulled back into a bun and a mask in her hand going straight to Isabelle's face.

"Female, 18,GSW to the abdomen. She is alert I've been talking to her."

"Alright Sir, I'm going to need you to get out my way and let me help her please."

I move back and see Alec talking rapidly in the phone tears pouring down his face as Jace keeps an arm wrapped securely around him. He hangs up the phone and walks over to the ambulance workers.

"Take her to Penn State Hospital. I have a doctor that should be there in 10 minutes, and an OR is waiting for her." He said. His voice full of confidence.

"Sir, who are you?" The lady asked irritated.

"I'm the person who will have your fucking job if you don't do what I say. Get there now. Dr. Bane will be working on her. I'm riding with you."

"Family only." She mutter moving to close the door but he stopped her.

"Why do you think I said I am going? She is my sister and I am riding with her whether you like it or not." Alec said pushing past her and sitting next to Isabelle and grabbing her hand.

If anyone can save her I know that Magnus Bane can.

 **WPOV: (Will's point of view)**

Something about this just doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it. I look around and notice Tessa coming from around the corner. Where has she been? Have she been around the corner the whole time?

"Tessa!" I shout and race to her and grab her right arm.

"Will let's go." She whispers as everyone stares over at us.

"Go? Where the hell will we go? Jon and Clary is gone. We have to find them." I say.

"It's not our fight!" She hisses. "Come let's go I have a car waiting for us."

"What do you mean you have-" I pause for a second and it dawned on me. "You knew this was going to happen. You told Valentine where to find us. Isabelle is in a hospital fighting for her life and you don't care!" I yell and start dragging her over to the group.

"What are you doing Will, I did this for us!"

"US?! THERE IS NO US TESSA!" I scream pushing her to Luke before I do something I might regret.

"There is! We were going to be together until you made us take this mission!"

"Made you?! I didn't make you do anything! If they didn't need help I wouldn't have even asked Luke to consider you! What the fuck did you do?!" I yell my temper is going through the roof and I know that if I don't reel it in I may do something I might regret. I pinch the bridge of my nose as she starts to talk.

"I gave them up so we can be safe. He killed my brother to make a point so I took the deal to make sure you and Jace and I were safe. I knew you wouldn't want a life away from this without him."

"Tessa I said this once and I will say it again I do not want to be with you! Especially after this! You sent Jon and Clary up for basically death! Isabelle my cousin's best friend may die! Luke's fiancee is with the enemy and pregnant with twins! Do you have no shame?!" I shriek.

"No I-" Before she could even finish Jace punch her hard across the face. I have to admit I didn't see this coming from him. Luke maybe if you push him to far but Jace?! Never.

"This is what you're going to do. You are going to tell us where he is taking them and give us a way in."

"If I don't?" Tessa ask tears running down her face.

"Then I will torture you until you do. Then I will make sure you get tried by the agency and put on death role. You broke the oath and so many laws by doing this Tessa. Don't push me." Jace hisses at her and I have to admit I am really proud of him. He said him and Clary have become great friends and looks like he was telling me the truth.

Tessa got up angry, her face red from where Jace had struck her. "You little ungrateful-" Luke grab Tessa's arm and handcuffed it. He twisted the other one around and handcuffed them together. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"Handcuffing you what do you think." Luke said in an oddly calm voice. I know that voice, it's the calm before he freaks the fuck out. He dragged her inside and sat her on a chair tying her down. "Alright princess this is how it's going to go down tell me everything about where they are taking them. If not i will break a every finger on your little hand. Are we clear?" He says uncuffing her hands and tying them down to the chair. Jace tied her feet down so she couldn't move whatsoever.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Where are they taking them?" Tessa looked at him not saying a single word and Luke just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me."

* * *

 **LPOV:**

I grab Tessa's left ring finger bending it all the way back and smirking as she screamed and I felt the bone pop. She whimpered and cried trying to get out of the chair but I show her no mercy and neither will the agency. She's lucky I need answer out of her or else I'd put a bullet to the back of her head. "Same question Tessa. Where are they taking Clary and Jon?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Tennessee!" She screams crying.

"Where in Tennessee Tessa?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "Oh Tessa, I thought we were passed this. Jace you are up pick a finger." Jace smirks and picks the ring finger on her right hand and slowly pulls it all the way back rolling his eyes as Tessa screamed out in pain. The bone popped and she started taking deep breaths.

"You know how to stop this Tessa." Jem called over my shoulder. His face was hard and I knew he was angry too.

"The mansion in Tennessee." She whimpered. Staring at Jem hard and cold as tears ran down her face.

"How do we get in?" I ask drawing her attention back to me.

"I have the passwords on my computer. I changed them this morning at his request. Now let me go. Please." I move to untie her leg but Jem's voice stopped me.

"What's the password to your computer and the file that holds the passwords to the mansion." I look over at Jem and his face is impassive. I glance over at Tessa and her eyes widen. "I know you have a crypted password on your computer and every file have it's own password. I really don't feel like taking a week to break through your stuff so tell me right now."

"Let me go and I'll tell you." She mutters looking him in the eye.

"Oh bullshit." Jem yells going to the kitchen and coming back with a hammer. "A pregnant woman who can't defend herself is at the mercy of a deadly asshoe. So forgive me if I don't take your word for it. You don't tell me then I'll just have to hammer away two fingers." He raises the hammer.

"NO!" She screams. "WilliamHerondalelovesorgys Is the password to the laptop. Look for the Tennessee mansion file. The password is FuckmeuntilIcum. There are no spaces in between." She murmurs looking down.

"Well Will looks like we finally found your number one fan." I smirk looking over at him as Jem is typing away on her laptop.

* * *

 **APOV:(Alec's point of view)**

We finally get to the hospital and I see Magnus standing there already in scrubs and a lab coat. He looks at me then down at Isabelle. He takes a deep breath and turns to the paramedic.

"What do we got?" I answer instead of the rude lady.

"Isabelle Lightwood. 18 year old female. GSW to the abdominal. Type O blood type." He glances over me and waves over to the nurse at the station.

"Alec meet Nancy. She will sit with you while I work on your sister for you. Call your parents or anyone else you need to call." He says rushing Isabelle through the double doors.

I stand there numb leaving the love of my life to save my sister. Oh Valentine and his men are going to pay for this that's for sure.

* * *

 ** _Well there you go that's the new chapter. What do you guys think? Next chapter starts with Clary and Jon. Please review and let me know what you think. 6 reviews for the next chapter!_**

 ** _I do want to thank those who took takes the time out of their busy schedules to review after reading I really appreciate it. But I also want to take those who follows my story._**

 ** _-AConsciousDreamer -Allieanna -Bluebird10_**

 ** _-Cecyl 2014 -Danir2001 -Just a girl among others_**

 ** _-Krispikreme 99 -Rairaisunshine_**

 ** _-Saphire86 -Silver Winged Maidan -Smoran1018_**

 ** _-Zoe0405 -Greygirl2358 -Harpreejudge10_**

 ** _-Lavanderbunny99 -Marmaids -Mv21_**

 ** _But also:_**

 ** _-Birdiee2008 -T. S. Idoit -little-is-perfect_**

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	23. I Won't Call You Daddy!

_Hey guys! So I have one thing to address. Everyone that leaves a review knows I try to be nice I reply to all the comments and reviews and I reply to the private messages as well. But to the person who basically bashed my story because of one scene (Tessa being evil) and then said they will unfollow my story. Well dear I can say I really don't care. I know many people will not like my story either because of Luke and Clary smashing like rabbits or because of how I portrayed the characters. You are entitled to your opinion but getting mad at one little part and bashing my story is not the way to go. Simply unfollow if that's what you want and move on. But anyway, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 23: I Won't Call You Daddy!

 **CPOV** :

I woke up and felt strong arms surrounding me. I automatically pushed the person off of me and jump back ready to swing but then stopped midair. Jon was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You were going to hit me?" He asked still staring.

"Yes!" I squeaked. "I didn't know who the hell you were! You could have been Sebastian for all I knew."

"That bastard isn't getting anywhere near you sis. I'll protect you I promise." Jon replied getting up and wrapping his arms around me. I let my head fall to his chest. If I didn't have Luke at least I had my brother.

"Where are we?" I ask peaking up at him.

"I heard them say Tennessee when we landed." He rubbed my arms trying to comfort me.

"Landed?! I slept through a plane ride?! How the hell?!"

"The sedative they gave you was to make sure you sleep and get rest but also organic enough not to hurt your baby." Jon winked at me. So I guess they believe I am only having one.

"How did they know where we were?" I ask I thought we were safe.

"Tessa." He murmured letting go of me and sitting on the bed.

"She gave us up?!" I shrieked. How could she put us in danger like that!

"Shhhh! I don't want them to know that you are awake yet! Valentine is waiting for us!" He whisper-yelled and I automatically.

But it was too late. The door creaked open and in walked the mini devil himself Sebastian. His smirk was taunting as he looked me up and down. Jon gets up and stands in front of me crossing his arms over his chest. I forgot he can be scary and intimidating at times.

"What the hell do you want asshoe?" Jon says reaching an arm behind us and pulling me flush to him.

"I'm here for my wife. Come along Clary dear." He smirks trying to look over at me.

"You don't have a wife so go fuck yourself."

"Naw that's what I have your sister for." I felt Jon's arm tense around me and I knew evidentually he would lunge for Sebastian so I pulled his arm to me.

"You're not going to touch her if you even try I will kill you." Jon hisses just as the door burst open again.

A tall guy with black and white hair pulled into a ponytail in a black fitted suit came into the room. He looked at Sebastian with under disgust.

"What are you doing in here Sebastian?" The guy said cleaning a pair of glasses before fixing it on his face.

"Pangborn I didn't know you were here. I came in here to get my mate so I can claim her." He said licking his lips.

"She is not your mate. Valentine has summoned you and his children."

The guy name Pangborn said and took a step to the right so he was out of the door frame. Three guys came into the room, two of them took Sebastian dragging him out of the room while he kick and scream. The third guy came and stood in front of Jon nodding his head towards the door. Jon walked us out of the room his arm still wrapped around me and pressed into his side. I glanced at him nervous and he nodded leading me towards where Sebastian was being dragged.

* * *

 **VPOV:**

"Sir it seems as though Sebastian is gone. He is probably trying to attack your daughter again. Shall I terminate him for you?" Pangborn ask and I smirk at him. Always so eager to get his hands dirty I see.

"No Pangborn this I have to handle myself. I have to teach him a lesson this is the second time he is harassing my daughter. I know my son would do it but I want the honor."

Pangborn nods his head and heads out the room three men following close behind him. I stay seated at my table sipping my coffee and reading the paper. If Joscelyn didn't turn on me I would have had her to join this family I am building back up. But once you're un-loyal you will always be un-loyal so I don't want to wake up one morning after hot unadulterated sex and have her turn on me again. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice can't put the blame on you. But I can put a bullet in you though.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I see out of the corner of my eye Sebastian being pulled into the room. I closed the paper and fold it in half with a blank face as they pushed him in. The bastard never learn does he? But hey he served his purpose even if I had to lie to him so he can work for me.

"Sebastian." I said loud and clear.

"Sir?"

"I've been looking for you. So imagine my surprise when I hear you are harassing my children. Specifically my daughter."

"My soon to be wife." He said arrogantly. Really? In my house? You are challenging me? Fine.

"Excuse me?" I'm giving him the chance to dig himself out of the hole is is digging.

"She was promised-"

"She is my daughter whose name is Clarissa. You weren't promised to her and you will never will be. First you tried to rape her, now you're sneaking into her room to grab her and what?"

"Claim her Sir." He said with a smirk.

"I don't think so."

Pangborn hands me his gun as the two men that were dragging Sebastian in pulled him towards the table making him kneel on the plastic to my left. Without hesitation I shoot him in the head and watch as he falls to the ground. I hear a scream and notice it was Clarissa she was crying no sobbing into Jonathan's shoulder blade. He held her close to his back, an arm still wrapped around her pushing her flushed to him. He stood in a defensive stance before her ready to take anyone down.

"Hello my children." I said plastering a smile to my face. "Won't you come have breakfast as a family together?" I said even if they said no I wouldn't take it as an answer.

"Are you going to tell me what you want Valentine?" Jon hissed. I sighed dramatically.

"Son." He flinched when I said that. Hmm.. "I know it's hip to call your father by their first name. But I don't like it. I prefer father, dad, or in Clarissa's case daddy would do just fine." I winked at her. Would make my job alot easier to just win her over, her hatred couldn't have run that deep.

"No thanks. Were good."

"Have a seat both of you. Breakfast will be served soon." I walk over to my seat unbutton my suit jacket and watch as Jon usher Clarissa over to the table. The chair to my immediate right was left empty to serve as space between us.

"What are you both scared to sit by me?" I ask raising an eyebrow at them both.

"Just don't trust you at all. It's my job to protect my sister." Jon answers for them both. Forever taking the lead I see he'd be perfect to take over for me.

"And tell me why, Jonathan, you don't trust me? Since you seem to be doing all the talking for your sister there." I taunt. You know what they say rattle the cage and let the beast loose.

"Well" He said unwrapping the napkin on his plate and placing it in his lap. "You did just kill someone in front of your daughter. The guy you lied too and said she was promised to him. He had raping her justified because he used you to justify it."

"I took vengeance for her I killed him for her." That's what father's do.

"I didn't ask for that…" A voice mumbled and I noticed it was from Clarissa.

"Excuse me?" She's a pushover that's why I think it would be easy to manipulate her.

"I didn't ask for this any of it. Your lies caused us to get into this and your lies cause him to attack me once and then try to a second time. Jon is right I don't trust you. You just killed a guy in front of me not even batting an eyelash. You have no conviction, you have no love, all I see in your eyes is a sense of a grand prize, a sense of possession. But I hate to break it to you Valentine you don't own me nor will you ever." Her eyes snapped up and I saw so much hatred, determination, and pride in herself. Yeah she is definitely my child. I smirk at them both as the servers come with breakfast this situation just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

 **APOV: (Alec point of view)**

I sit in the room with my parents trying to tune out nurse Nancy while I wait for an update on my sister. My mother is pacing and has been for over an hour, my father has been sitting with his head in his hands and I've been trying to keep my sanity. This nurse is getting on my last nerve and I just need to figure out how the hell to tell her to shut up without sounding like an ass. But it's been two hours since they rushed Izzy back there and no one has said anything since then. Well no one besides this lady here. Finally I see Magnus coming out still wearing his surgical cap and mask. I get up and rush over to him before he can even make it over to us.

"What happened? How is she?"

"Isabelle was of course bleeding internally. She ruptured her lower intestine and the bullet was logged there and took a fair amount of work to get it out. We were able to stop the bleeding, remove the bullet, and repair the damage. She will be fine. They are cleaning her up and she will be put in recovery. However, It will take just about three months before she is fully recovered. So someone has to make sure she takes it easy." Magnus says and I feel a hand grab and squeeze my shoulder. I look behind me to see both my parents. I nod and look back at magnus.

"Thank you. When can we see her."

"In about 30 minutes I'll have someone come out and take you to see her. She will be out of it of course it take roughly an hour to an hour and ten minutes for the medicine we used to put her under to wear off." I smile politely at him as he walks off.

"What's the latest mom?" I ask my mother while she rubs her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I need you to eliminate the person who put not only your responsibility in danger but almost caused us to lose Isabelle." She states firmly going back into director mode.

"Who is it?"

"Theresa 'Tessa' Grey." She states. I don't even respond I head outside hailing a cab and heading back to the not so safe house after I run an errand. I am going to finish this traitor once and for all.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

I sit back and wait as Jem and Will get everything in place for our rescue to get Clary and Jon back. It's been a couple of hours and I got word from Maryse that Isabelle will pull through and make a full recovery. That part I was happy to hear. When she asked if Alec made it back yet I was dumbfounded. But now it's been three hours since she asked and still Alec hasn't showed up yet. From my calculations they should be in Tennessee by now relaxing. I don't want to wait too long and it gives them time to hurt my Clary and our two children. A knock on the front door pulled me out of my thoughts. I went over to open it and got the shock of my life.

Alexander lightwood dressed as an agent. His black hair was combed no longer messy. His black fitted jeans, leather jacket, and black fitted v-neck made him look a bit older. His gun on his right hip and judging by the way his jacket moved he had an underarm holder and a few blades as well. This isn't the Alec I saw a few hours ago leaving with his sister bleeding out. That was the relax sweater vest Alec with not one care in the world besides saving his sister.

"Alec?" I ask sizing him. "What took you so long man?" I ask stepping aside to let him in.

"I was running a few errands and getting some gear." He gestured to what he was wearing.

"I see that. The others are in the other room arranging transportation." I say heading to where the gang is.

"There is no need. I got a jet waiting for us to take us wherever they are. All I know is the location."

"Tennessee."

"Good." He looks at Tessa and walks over to her. "Hey Tessa." She looks at him and smile.

"Alec! You're here to let me out?!" She says excitedly and I look at him confused.

"No. But I am here to give you good news." He says and I'm starting to wonder what he is going to do next.

"What is it?"

"Instead of being in a cell for the rest of your life you get to be killed with a bullet to the head." Alec pulls out the gun so quick and pulls the trigger if you would have blinked you would have missed it. One bullet to the head and Tessa's body slumped forward. Everything stopped including Jem and Will packing up the stuff and glanced over at Alec. "Well that was more than you deserved but hey I'm not a killer but don't test me." He put his safety back on and pulls out his phone.

"It's done Director." Hanging up the phone he looked over at us. "I was ordered to Terminate and I just didn't go against it. Let's go the jet is waiting for us." Then he walked out. Oh yeah this was angry Alec.

* * *

 _ **Well guys here is the end of this Chapter! Please Review! After 6 reviews I will post the next Chapter! Thank you for reading! Until next time!**_

 _ **Kiss Kiss babes! ;)**_


	24. Daddy Don't Challenge me!

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been a bit busy with school, working, helping my cousin plan a wedding, helping my parents plan their vows renewal after 24 years together. Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 24: Daddy don't challenge me!

 **VPOV:**

I stare at my children as they eat their breakfast. After some soft whispers it seems that Jonathan finally got Clarissa to eat. She is obviously pregnant, Sebastian confirmed it when he had her and that Herondale locked away in the warehouse. Oh how disappointed I am that she is carrying that lesser beings child. I clear my throat and look at the pair.

"So Clarissa, how far along are you." I say looking at her as shock covers her features.

"How... "

"And that Herondale out of all people? Tisk tisk my daughter."

"It's none of your business who's child I bare. But just know it belongs to the man I fell in love with and who loves me." She hisses at me and Jon places his arm around her and peck her forehead.

"Well it looks like you got your bite from your mother now didn't you?" I smirk at her.

"I got everything from her after all she is the one that raised me." She muttered and it shocked me she actually talked back to me.

"What did you say to me little girl?" I say deadly calm placing my mug down on the table.

"I am pretty sure you heard me." She says throwing her napkin over her plate.

"LIsten little girl, I am your father! You are to obey me! I don't take to kindly to hissy fits even if you are pregnant with a bastard's seed! Now get out of my site before I do something I regret." I say picking up my mug and taking a sip of my coffee.

They both just sit there and stare at me like I am an exhibit.

"Did I stutter at you? Get out of my sight now." Jon got up and stared at me blankly as if challenging me to say something else. When I just push my plate forward and cock my head to the side he grabs Clarissa and walks out of the room my guards following them in their wake.

"Make sure they get put into their new rooms Pangborn." I say dismissing his presence.

"Yes Sir." He nods following them. I am intrigued with my children's rebellion behavior but also annoyed. This child needs to come out before I do something to my daughter I may regret.

* * *

 **JPOV:**

To say I was surprise with Clary's reaction is an understatement I pulled her closer to be and kiss her forehead. I am so proud of her and hoping this kiss and squeeze will convey it to her. The guy that handed Valentine the gun comes up from behind us and stops us in our tracks.

"Your father-"

"Valentine." I say cutting him off. He raises an eyebrow at me but continues.

"-would like for me to take you both to your regular rooms. He wants you both to be comfortable in your own spaces."

"I see." I say as he walks past us expecting us to follow him. "Stick to me." I whisper in her ear and she wraps her arm around my waist.

We walk down the hall and Pangborn stops at a door painted in gold. He opens it and smirks at me.

"Clarissa this is your bedroom dear. I hope it is to your liking but we might have to get you bigger clothes. Considering your.." He glanced down at her belly and back up at her. "Your situation." I walked in the room with her while the guys stayed in the threshold of the room staring us down. Clary opened the door to the bathroom and quickly ran in closing the door. Oh course her pregnant self has to pee. I chuckle inwardly.

"I know you're laughing at me Jon!" Clary yells through the door and I chuckled at her.

"I can't help it if you're funny baby sis." I know she can hear the smirk in her voice.

She comes out sighing and I smile at her.

"I am glad it's to your liking Clarissa. Jonathan come along and we will show you, your room." Pangborn said standing there patiently waiting outside the door for me.

"Clary do you want me to leave?" I ask staring the man down.

"No. I like having someone to talk too." She says and I turn to her and smile.

"Well you've heard the young woman in her as you so bluntly stated situation. I'll stay here. You are free to go."

"Jonathan your father-"

"Valentine would understand that when my mother was pregnant she didn't want to be left alone I've been told. Clary is the same so I won't be leaving her. Now you can go run back to Valentine and tell him that." I say hissing and helping Clary into the lazy boy. I take a blanket and cover her up. I turn around to see him still standing there but the guards are gone.

"Do you need something?" I say walking to the door and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can't wait until Mark gets her and tare your sister's pussy up." He says with a smirk and I deck him without a second thought. I watch with w smug expression as he falls to the floor hitting his head.

"He will have to get through me and as you can see I am nobody's bitch." I slam the door and lock it shaking my head. I turn towards Clary in the chair rocking herself as best she can.

"Mark is going to try and rape me like Sebastian did?" She asks in a small voice and it just breaks my heart.

"No." I say immediately. "Right now it's you and me against the world baby sis. I will protect you with my life because you are so important to me. I love you and no one is getting to you at all."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise Clary."

* * *

 **VPOV:**

"Sir Pangborn has been knocked unconscious by Jonathan." I smirk at him feeling myself proud that he could protect his sister and himself. But if all is well Mark will break that up.

"And Mark?"

"He will be here in an hour Sir."

"Good. Take Pangborn down to the infirmary and prepare Mark's room."

"Yessir."

Everything will go as plan.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! Please review!_


	25. Introducing your Brother

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 25: Introducing Your Brother.

 **VPOV:**

I sat at my desk going into my plans for my children to make us one big force to be recend with. Forget that family nonsense Joscelyn has instilled in my son Jonathan and daughter Clarissa. They will learn that this thing she taught them is a weakness. But at least I know that Jonathan will protect his sister at all cost. But he will get a rude awakening when he discovers my suprise for dear sweet Clarissa.

A knock at my office door snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I say not taking my eyes off the paperwork before me.

"Sir. Mark is here and would like to see you." Pangborn obviously. He is probably looking forward to me sending Mark to meet Clarissa.

"Send him in."

"Yes sir." He bowed and turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Pangborn?"  
"Sir?"

"Stay away from Clarissa and Jonathan for now at least. I don't need you getting knocked out any more and maybe getting brain damage." I smirked at him seeing his jaw clench.

"If that's what you wish Sir. I will." I nodded my head.

"Good send in Mark thank you." I say dismissing him from my presence.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh deeply. My door suddenly burst open and in walks my son Mark. He knows this pisses me off and yet he still does it. His arrogant smirk plastered on his lips. He needs to know that in my house I do not accept disrespect ever.

"Get out and try again." I say my voice calm and fierce.

"Excuse me?" He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"You heard me Mark. Get the fuck out and knock don't make me ask you again or you will be eating the plaster from the wall." I growl at him and watch as he slowly backs out of the room.

He knocks on the door and I ignore him. Make his ass wait and know I can deliberately make him wait until I say it's okay. On the tenth knock I call for him to come in.

"Father." He says his voice filled with confidence.

"Mark how was your flight."

"Pleasant as always on one of your jets."

"Good. Clarissa and Jonathan are here."

"Do I get to meet my wife now?" He ask with a smile on his face.

"Yes. However there has been a development. Clarissa is pregnant and Jonathan is shielding her to keep her from stressing out about the baby. Do not come on hard to her."

"With all due respect father she is to be wed to me to keep our bloodline pure. Pure to your standards father might I add so do not tell me how to treat the slut that is to be my wife."

Well that was his mistake calling my daughter a slut. I raised from my desk and grabbed a hold of his neck slamming him face first into the wall like I promised him I was if he disrespect me again. I growled at him slamming him face first into the wall again for good measure and dropped him to the floor. Squatting over him I took in account the damage I've done to him.

"Call my daughter, your sister a slut again and I will do more damage than that. I guarantee that." I say getting up and going back to sit at my desk.

"I apologize father." He says getting up off the ground.

"You better be. Because Mark if you hurt her you will be tied to the whipping post and whipped until you're covered in your own blood. Am I clear son?" I say hissing at him.

"Yes sir."

"Good." I nod. "Get yourself cleaned up and introduce yourself. Remember what I said Mark." He nods his head and headed out the door closing it softly behind him. Man this boy is testing my patience but I know when feisty Clarissa comes out she can handle him.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I roll over from my nap and notice that Jon is gone but there was a note left on the night stand. He said he was sneaking to the kitchen to get me some snacks and drinks to make sure I keep my energy up. That was nice of him.

I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth and clean up a bit. Hopefully Jon will be back by the time I am done I wondered as I rinsed my mouth out and walked out the bathroom and froze. A guy with black eyes like Valentine, caramel skin, and white blonde hair like Jon and good ole Val. He looked me over and his eyes landed on my belly. His eyebrow scrunched up in confusion and I just looked at him in fear. My hand still on the door knob holding on tight and keeping it as a way to retreat.

"Who are you?" I say my voice portraying more confidence than I actually feel.

"Mark Morgenstern. Your Clarissa Morgenstern." He says with a smirk.

"Clary Fray actually." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your father last name is Morgenstern."

"Not everyone take their father's last name it is the twenty-first century."

"Feisty." He nodded his head smirking at me.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to meet my wife alone for the first time." He says standing up from the spot he was sitting at and took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"I am not your wife I belong to someone else obviously you can see that obviously." I mutter and walk over to my bag grabbing something out and switching it on.

"Well you are mine now so get use to it."  
"No. I am not yours and I will never be yours." I hiss at him but then he charges forward.

"Listen here you selfish little slut. You should be happy I am allowing you to still carry that seed in you and haven't forced you to kill it yet. But killing it after birth is still up for debate and right now you're making me want to get rid of it more. Unless you do something for me. Get on your knees now and please me." He growled and I brought my taser forward and pushed it into his stomach. And watch as he fell to his knees and started shaking.

"Don't ever put your hands on me ever again. I am not your's and never will be yours ever. I am in love with the love of my life and having his child whether you like it or not. There will never be an us so get the fuck out of my room. Or do I have to taze you again?" I said turning it on again and watching his shake just as Jon burst through the door with a bag of snacks.

He looks at me and down at Mark and raise an eyebrow at me to explain.

"Jon meet Mark our supposed brother. He said I was to be his wife and he will kill my child if I didn't get on my knees and please him." I yell turning up the power. I don't care if he dies he is a threat to me and my children. I hear running in the hall so I pull back my taser and kick Mark in the balls and in the ribs.

Valentine burst through the door his face a mass of anger he glance over at me then Jon and then his eyes fall to Mark on the floor. His jaw locked and I saw his anger reach new heights.

"Clarissa are you alright?" He ask his anger seeping into his voice.

"Yes Valentine I handled him as best I could in my condition." I muttered taking a step back.

"I apologize if those words at breakfast offended you. I don't however deal with men who attack pregnant woman." He hissed looking down at Mark. "I warned you Mark I told you if you hurt her in anyway what I'd do to you." He shook his head and motioned for two of the guards outside the door to grab Mark off the floor. He didn't even struggle at all.

Valentine walked over to me and I stood still holding my breath waiting to see what he does. But he only kisses my forehead and head towards the door. But then stops just outside of it. "As long as Mark is here there will be a guard outside of your door at all time Clarissa." Then he pulled the door closed after him.

Jon took three long strives pulling me into his chest as I cried into his shirt. That was a close call. I don't understand how long it is taking for Luke and the others to find us. I don't want to have my children in this place without those who I love and care about beside me. Especially Luke. I need him beside me to hold my hand through this with Jon and of course the others. I sigh and pull back and look up into Jon's face.

"It's not your fault. You were right I woke up hungry and needed the food." I say smiling up at him.

"I am sorry I didn't come quicker the lady in the kitchen spotted me and filled up a bag with stuff for you and even said she'd tell the guard to get a mini fridge in your room for your snacks."

"Thank you Jon." He smiled and kissed my forehead and I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Jon?" I call out not making eye contact.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they are coming for us? I mean maybe they lost wind of us."

"No they would be fighting to get us. Especially you Clary. You are our number one priority right now."

* * *

 **LPOV:**

I was ready to go in and get my fiance' back once and for all.

"The pilot said we are landing in five minutes Luke. We should get back to our seats I think our plan is solid and we can do this without them getting hurt." William says closing the laptop and pushing it into Jem's bag.

"Yeah once we get to the safe house we will review one more time, steak it out, and then move on from there. We need to hurry up because my informant told me Mark is currently there and who knows what is going on at this point."

"Alright." He nodded. And we headed out of the meeting room to sit and put our seatbelts on. I was ready to go to war for the woman that I loved and our children.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time my loves!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! :)_**


	26. Spare the Rod Spoil the Child

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys who were asking for another chapter with Valentine's point of view. Please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Spare the Rod; Spoil the child

 **VPOV:**

My son can never take directions ever in his life. I thought when I came back he would be taking orders, and directions well but I guess I was wrong. No matter he will be learning the easy way or the hard way. Either way doesn't make me lose sleep at night.

"Chain him to the pole." I tell my guard as I take off my suit jacket.

"Anything else Sir?" The guard ask as Pangborn grabs my whip wiping it off for me.

"Yes, strip him down to his boxers please." I say rolling up my sleeves passed my elbow.

I watch intently as they take the scissors and cut his clothes off one by one. His expensive clothing he would never wear again. I knew he'd be angry about this but I don't care. He is disrespectful, hard headed, and I don't want that attitude around my daughter.

"Father please. I'm sorry! I will apologize to Clarissa! Please show me mercy!" He shouted as his pants were cut off of him leaving him in just his grey boxer briefs and brown oxfords.

"I showed you mercy in my office Mark. Now I have no more to give you." I say walking over to Pangborn and grabbing my whip.

"Please father! I'll be good I promise! Mercy father!" He shouts struggling against his restraints.

"I have no more mercy to give you son." I say twirling the whip in my hands and testing the balance. I miss this control, waiting to see how long it will take for them to call for mercy.

"I am sorry my father." I shrug my shoulders.

"Too late for that now son."

I pull my arm back and swing it forward with enough force to tear his skin off. Mark screams out in pain and I smile at him. That didn't take long. I twirl the whip and swing it again a little harder than the last time in the same spot. Blood starts oozing out of wound. Just the way I like it of course. I hit him over and over again spreading out the marks among his back and relishing in his cries for help and mercy. I have no mercy to give for him, not anymore. Finally after 40 hits I stop and look down at him. This was simply a whipping he will never forget. I passed the whip over to Pangborn and whip my hands on the towel he passed me.

"Take him to the infirmary." I say over my shoulder to the guard as I took off my shirt and handed to Pangborn. "I need a new shirt Pangborn if you'd be so kind." I say walking out of the room not bothering to spare my son another glance. I don't have any mercy to give him. My patience is wearing thin with this boy.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Jon and I listened as Mark screams were heard all over the house. I grabbed on to Jon and holding him to me as I cried silently into his chest. I don't like Mark at all but I don't think he deserves to be tortured like that.

"Clary it's okay they are not going to hurt you. They are hurting him for trying to hurt you." He whispered in my ear. Just as suddenly the screaming it stopped.

"Is it over?" I whispered.

"I guess so." He whispered back stroking my hair.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Jon pushes me behind him as the door slowly opens. Valentine walks in and glances at Jon then at me.

"Clarissa I won't hurt you." He says taking another step in.

"You said that about Mark and look what happened." I mutter.

"I am not him."

"He is of you." I argue back. In all honesty I want him to leave.

"So are you." He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize and see if you are okay. Are you okay?" He asks looking down at my belly.

"I am fine." I place a hand on my belly protectively.

"Alright. Dinner will soon be ready." He says and turns to walk away. "Please dress nicely Mark will not be there." He walks out and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 **MPOV:**

That bitch made Valentine whip me oh now I was going to show her how much of an asshoe I could be. By the time I'm done she will be tainted and have no child and no one, not even that Herondale boy, is going to want to have her. She will have no choice but to crawl back to me once and for all. By that time, I wonder if I'd still be interested. But I have to admit I do have a soft spot for redheads.

* * *

 _Well guys here it is! It's safe to say Mark is obsessed with Clary and who knows how he will take his anger out on her. Please review and tell me what you think._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes ! ;)_**


	27. This Time Won't You Save Me

_Hey guys here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 27: This Time Won't You Save Me?!

 **LPOV:**

We've been reckoning Valentine's place for a few hours now. No one has come or gone. The guards seem to do a perimeter check every hour. But when we heard screaming coming from the compound all the guards that usually do perimeter check was gathered together with a tablet laughing uncontrollably as screaming from inside the house. It was a guy but I knew it wasn't Jon because Jon doesn't scream no matter what is being done to him. Instantly my thought went to Valentine's other bastard kid.

"Someone is being tortured. Jon and Clary could be next we need to act tonight." Jace whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"I agree we need to hurry up and get them. I don't know what they might do to her because she is pregnant."

"Then we act tonight."

"Midnight. After the guards do their perimeter check we will act then."

"So until then? We just sit here?" A heart stopping scream comes from the house again. I look off at the guards and see them high fiving and laughing.

"Yes. It's a male screaming we know from the voice it's not Jon and Clary. It has to be someone they hate because the guards look to be watching a video feed. They are okay for now. We need the cover of night fall. We need for Valentine to be sleeping and most of his guards as well. It will be a good sneak attack."

"Fine then." Jace said staring off into the distance. I sigh.

"I want them safe more than anyone Jace. But I also want all of us to come out alive as well."

"I know." He mumbled not taking his eyes off the guards.

I look at Alec he seems to be keeping his attention on the guards as well. Will is eating apple pieces while Jem is keeping track of where Clary and Jon is. We have to play the waiting game to spring into action. This is taking more energy than I thought it would.

* * *

 **VPOV:**

"Pangborn how is Mark doing?" I say heading to my room after a silent dinner with my children.

"He was mumbling how Clarissa is going to pay in his sleep sir. I think he is hell bent on her getting hurt sir."

"See to it that double the security that is outside of her room tonight the last thing I need is for her to be hurt on our watch."

"Yes sir." He nods and heads out. I sigh and change course to Mark's room.

I enter his room and see him shocked to see I'm there. He cover his shock instantly with a blank face.

"Father." He nods putting on his shirt.

"Where are you going Mark?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well since you didn't call me for dinner I slept through it. I am quite hungry father."

"I'll have them bring food to you. You shouldn't be irritating your wounds Mark."

"Yes father." He took off his shirt and laid back down on his stomach. "What do I owe the pleasure dear father?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "I was checking on you." I turn and head for the door shaking my head. My son really thinks I'm that stupid.

"Thank you father." I could hear his smirk in his voice.

I close the door and lock him in from the outside. He isn't going anywhere near her.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I lay down in bed next to Jon trying my hardest to fight sleep.

"Go to sleep Clarebear you need your rest." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I can't I'm thinking about when they are coming."

"Tonight." He says like he is so sure.

"Really?! How do you know?!" I say so excited.

"Shhh! Calm down. The tracker in my necklace blinked indicating they are here."

"So when are they breaking us out? Do you know?"

"I think Midnight. This place is guarded really good so they can use the darkness to their advantage. So sleep for me. It's 8:30 and you need all the sleep you can get."

"Fine then." I mumbled snuggling up to him and closing my eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

* * *

 **JPOV:**

I was relieved when Clary finally went to sleep. I was sitting up in a chair watching her and keeping my eyes and ears open to any sounds. The guards left from in front of our door twenty minutes ago. I checked the time on my watch and it said 11:55. I needed to get a gun or something so I could fight my way to the others. I got up and stretched just as the door was busted open. In walks the asshoe Mark and two guards. This can not be good.

"I think I'll finish what your sister and I started." He says with a taunting smirk as I take a few steps back to mark sure Clary is within my sight. I don't want to wake her up yet.

"I don't think so. My baby sis didn't want to be doing anything with you and I can't say I blame her." I glance at the wall clock 11:58; I had two minutes to kill them and take their guns.

"Well then. Kill him guys and after I am done with Clarissa you both may take your turn on her for as long as you can last." He smirked hopping on the bed.

Times like this I am glad I asked Clary to sleep with her tazer under her pillow so I am not extremely worried about her.

"Well then let's get this over with I have people to meet up with." I smile. Lowering my blade that was in the sleeve of my sweater.

The first guy has some major balls. He rushed forward thinking he could end me fast. But I stab him hard in the throat and withdraw it slowly looking the second guard in the eye as I drop his friend to the ground.

"No!" Clary screams and I know she is awake.

"Clary I'm almost done killing them and I will kill him next slowly." I call out just as the second guard comes rushing me swinging his fist wildly. I dodge the first hit but the second hit lands right on my jaw causing me to stumble a bit. I wait for him to come at me again and I grab my knife and slit his throat. I turn towards Clary and see Mark making a dash for the door. I throw my knife towards his leg as he gets to the door. He screaming out but hops along but I don't care for now.

I look at the time and see it's 12:08. Dammit! That took way more time then I was use too. I guess because my mind was telling me I need to hurry up and protect Clary at all cost. I run over to Clary and see the handprint on her arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask her grabbing her to sit up.

"Yeah. I hit him in the balls so I think that was what contributed to him leaving."

"Good. Let's go it's 12:10 and I could hear fighting." I give her, her backpack and grab the guards guns. I turn around just in time to see her put on her shoes. I nod and we head to the door.

"I hear gun shots." She whispered from behind me.

"Stay behind me Clary at all cost." I whisper back as we slowly made our way down the hallway.

As we creep closer to the end I hear a guard yelling that Herondale is back for the girl so I know they know what is in store for them. I hear a guard coming towards us and I aim my gun high. The guard rounded the corner and I took the head shot watching as he fell to the floor. I picked up his gun and hand it to Clary. "In case we get separated." I whisper to her and push my back against the corner of the wall and peek and see three guards standing around guns drawn. This might get a little harder than I thought.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

At 12:01 the guards turn inside and I smirk and nod. It is time to get my girl back and my kids. We head down the hill with our guns drawn ready for a fight. I head directly through the door the guards come in and out of. Alec and Jace heads to the left to circle the house and get in the door on the left side. Will and Jem heads to the right and circles the that side of the house to the back door. I creep through the door and see three guards sitting at a desk watching the game. Easy take out right there. I take the three head shots and run over to unplug the security feed so they are blinded. I know Jace is going after Clary and Jon but I want the person who hurt my fiance' the most. I want Valentine dead by my hands.

I close the door to the security room and head down the first hallway I see. The first door I open seems to be an office must be Valentines. I close the door and turn and I see two guards racing towards me. I back into the office brace my back against the door and take a deep breath and fire off shots at them. "Mother fucker!" One guard screams and I smirk as I hear him still coming towards me. I fire off another shot and hear a body drop to the floor. I hide back behind the wall counting his shots. I hear him pull out his magazine and I smirk bingo! I round the corner firing two shots one in the shoulder and one in the leg. I kick the gun out of his hand and bend down aiming my gun at his head.

"Where is Valentine?" I hiss waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"Fuck you!" He yells and I chuckle.

"No thanks I have a fiance' for that." I say pressing my finger in his shoulder wound.

"UGH!" He yells as I start to push harder. "ALRIGHT!"

"Where is he?"

"In his room gearing up to kill you guys and then leave." He whimpers.

"Where is that? It's not like I know my way around the place." I say starting to press in again.

"Down the hall! It's the only door in that hallway!" He screams and I stand up.

"Well thank you." I fired my last round into his head and dump the empty magazine next to his body refilling it with a new one and headed towards my destination.

Valentine you are going to die. That I promise you.

* * *

 _What do you guys think? Next chapter will be the big fight between Valentine and Luke! Please Review!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	28. Battle of the Men

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Get ready for some good ole fashion father v.s. Fiance' fighting! Valentine v.s. Luke! Let's get it! (I thought it uploaded lastnight but it didn't so sorry about that guys!)_

* * *

Chapter 28: Battle of the men

 **LPOV:**

I found the door I was looking for and double checked my weapon. Locked and loaded with more magazines where I can reach them. Well it's now or never I guess. I kick the door open just as Valentine is loading his weapon. His eyes scan over me and widen.

"Your Hodge's bastard aren't you?" He said with a smirk on his arrogant face.

"Naw. I'm the man who's going to kill you for taking my fiance' and my children from me." His eyes widen and his jaw tensed.

"You?! You knocked my daughter up? Children?! She is pregnant with one! And you will not touch her again!" I smirked cocking my gun back.

"Sorry grandpa it's twins. They will never have anything to do with you. It's either me or you walking out this room. Sorry to disappoint you but it's going to be me old man." His eyes harden and his jaw tenses further.

"After I kill you. I will cut those things out of my daughter and kill them in front of her and make sure I watch as Mark claims her as a mate." He sneered.

"Enough talk. Let's do this the old fashion way." He throws his gun to the side of the room and so do I. Game on bitch.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Jon and I round the corner and see three guard's shooting their weapons straight ahead. I peaked over and noticed they were firing at Jace and Alec. I fired a shot and hit the guard with brown hair in the knee. Jon looked over at me and smile his extremely bright smile.

"Wow that was a good shot. Let me handle this." He smirked at me taking a knee.

"Go for it." I say and watch as he kneels down hitting the guy I shot in the knee right in the head.

One of the guards turns around and face back to back with the other one. One with glasses and grey eyes shooting at us. The other blonde guy shooting at Jace and Alec none stop. I see Jace stands and shoots the guy twice and watch as he falls to the ground. Jace winces and I knew he gotten hit. The other guard looks over his shoulder distracted at his friend on the ground now dead. Jon takes his distraction and stands firing three shots while walking forward. One shot hits his left shoulder, the second his chest and the last his head. The guard hits the ground with a loud thump spread over the ground full eagle.

I got up my back protest slightly and went over to Jace and Alec. Jace shirt was wide open and I saw the bullet caught in his bullet proof vest.

"You're alright?" I whispered reaching out to poke the bullet proof vest.

"Always Clare." He smiled and I hugged him and moved on to Alec hugging him as well.

"How's Izzy?" I whispered not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer or not.

"Good. She had surgery got everything repaired and last time I talked to mom she said she asked about you before she went back to sleep."

"I'm glad she is okay." I said smiling at him.

"Me too Clary." He kissed my forehead as Jon came up to us changing his magazine.

"This moment is nice and all but we need to go. Like now! Where are the others?" Jon said looking between Jace and Alec.

"We split up to cover more ground. We need to find Will and Jem now." Alec said cocking his gun and walking over the dead guards.

"Where do you think Luke is?" I say as Jon put his arm on the small of my back.

"He probably ran into some trouble…... Or Valentine." he whispered the last part so I could barely hear it.

"We have to find him!" I yelled turning to go back until an arm catches me.

"Your pregnant Clary. You have to think about your children and yourself if you want them to survive. Luke is a trained agent he will be fine! He will survive I know he will!" Jace said keeping a good grip on my arm. "We need to find Jem and Will and get the hell out of here. Those are our only options Clary so stay close and we will find the others. Now let's move now!" He let's my arm go and lead us down the opposite hallway. Well He has a point.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

"Are we going to do this or what?" I ask Valentine watching him size me up.

"So eager to be destroyed?" He asked smirking and launching himself at me.

Valentine flew forward fist drawn back ready to hit me. I dodged his hit grabbing his arm and slamming him face first into the wall behind us. "That's all you got?" I taunted him. He smirked at me headbutting me twice. SHIT! I stumbled backwards my hand flying to my nose and wiping the blood off with the back of my hand. Bastard is going down! He rushes forward catching me on my jaw. I twist and swing my arm upward-uppercutting him. He stumbles backward a few feet and I take the opportunity to take out my brass knuckles.

"Come on asshoe!" I yell at him.

He looked around the room trying to find something. He straightened up backing into the corner and pulling out a metal chain with a padlock attached to the end. Oh he's playing with the big boys now. I arch an eyebrow at him and he smiles in return.

"All's fair in love and war." He said swirling the chain around in the air as we circle around each other. "Oh Lucian, come out and play!" Valentine said in a sing along voice. It just annoyed me further.

He swung the chain with the lock attached straight for my head. I ducked watching as the lock hit the wall and I sung forward landing a punch in his gut. Valentine made a choking sound and I swung forward again landing a hit to his jaw. He fell on his back and I jumped on him swinging wildly handing hits wherever I could. His jaw, his eyes, his nose, his chest. I really didn't care. I got off of him watching his breath come out shallow. I take off my brass knuckles and throw them across the room walking towards my gun.

"You know. You could have had your family together and your job, and your friends. But instead you were greedy and lost sight of what was important in our line of work. You lost sight of what being an agent is all about and how we're all suppose to be one family, one mind. Then you past those thoughts on to others. It was a shame that you would do such a thing to those you hold dear."

"You know nothing about me!" Valentine hissed pulling his arm from around his back and drawing out a gun. "You know nothing about what I struggled with, about how I came from nothing and didn't want Jon to have to go through the same thing-" But I cut him off.

"Yet he went through way worse than you did because he didn't have his father in his life! He was known as the traitor's son! He put a label on him because of your greed and actions. You were meant to be a parent. Thank God you won't be in my children life. Your a disgrace!" He fired a shot at me and I fired one back. Watching as his head flew back and hit the ground.

I fell to the floor as I felt the bullet hit me in my chest. Shit! I never imagined it to hurt so much and burn so bad…..

* * *

 _Well then Luke got shot! Is he alive or is he dead?! Valentine is now dead! Jace is still alive and so is Izzy! Yay! Everyone is happy! What's next?!_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'll appreciate it if you do._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	29. Are We Okay?

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and review! Only a few chapters are left and I have a shocking ending coming your way! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Are we okay?

 **WPOV: (Will)**

Jem and I heard two different shots and raced towards them. There is no way none of our people going to die on our watch. We get to the door and Jem kicks it open with one swift hard kick. The first thing I notice is one body right in front of the door. It's Valentine. One head shot right between the eyes. His mouth and eyes wide open in shock and it's safe to say he wasn't expecting it. I step over Valentine's body and head to the second body by the window. Automatically I see that there is no blood coming from the body. I take a step closer and see it's Luke. Holy Hell! I holster my weapon and kneel down.

"It's Luke Jem!" I whisper yell as I rip his jacket open. The bullet that was meant for his heart was stuck in his bullet proof vest.

"How is he?"

"Bullet didn't pierce through. He should be in pain and the heat of the bullet probably burned him." Luke groans and lifts his right arm to rub his eyes.

"Damn that burns." He whispers opening his eyes to look at me and Jem. "Hey guys."  
"Oh hey man how are you? You enjoyed your cat nap? Do you want a glass of ice tea? GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! WE NEED TO GO!" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Clary and Jon?"

"Should be out and on their way to the plane as we speak. Now you need to get the hell out of here get up." I reach over and grab his arm as he tries sitting up. I help him stand on his feet as Jem is taking guard just incase Valentine's men come looking for him.

"Alright guys let's head out." Jem whispers scanning the hallway and heading out the door. We creep down the hall and start hearing voices.

 _Check and see if master Valentine is okay. We need to move to the next location._

"Shit!" We all whisper and Luke and I draw out our guns. The footsteps are coming closer to us but we still head forward guns drawn up to catch them off guard. Five guards round the corner and we hit the first three with head shots. One shot hits Jem in the gut he winces and take a deep breath. Luke fires three more shots and I fire two and we watch the last lasts fall to the floor.

"We gotta keep moving." Luke says breaking away from me and sprinting towards the back door. We head out down to the hill and notice Alec sitting in a range rover waiting for us.

"What the hell took you guys so long? I got the others out here and came back to see what was happening and you guys still didn't make it out." He yells as we all pull off. He pulls a tablet out of the glove compartment and hands it to Jem.

"Oh baby how I missed you." He whispers and starts typing away. "Ready for some fireworks Luke?" Jem said pressing a button and we watched as the Valentines home blew up section by section. I couldn't help but smirk and fist bump Jem he always know how to go out in style.

We head to the plane and I can't wait to get on and just relax already. This is a successful mission.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

We bolt out of the car and head to the plane. My heart is racing so fast because I can't wait to see the love of my life and our children. I missed Clary so much and I just want to kiss her. Jem heads up first and I'm right behind him. My eyes instantly finds her pacing back and forth with her hand tugging on her fiery red locks.

"Babe." I say with so much emotion and conviction. Fuck! I didn't mean to worry her. Clary's head snaps up and turns slowly in my direction. Her eyes fill with tears and I am instantly in front of her.

"Luke?" She mumbles as I reach up and wipe the tears off her cheek with my thumb.

"Yes baby it's me." I whisper to her. I have no idea why the hell I'm whispering but I am.

"Kiss me." She whispers back and I drive right in.

I cup her cheeks and kiss her long and hard. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth up for me. I bring my right arm down and slide it to her waist then the small of her back. I pull her towards me until her baby bump is against my stomach. Clary moans into my mouth as we battle for dominance and it's the best sound I heard in awhile. I release her mouth and trailed my kisses down her cheek to her neck. I kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, both her ears. I missed her so much. I kiss her one last time and trail my hands down to her ass and give it a hard squeeze. She moans once more and I hear a throat clearing in the background. Reluctantly I release her and turn to see Jon standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"The first time you made her do that I let it go. But if you guys start dry humping right in front of everyone I am going to puke on you Luke." Jon says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Aw Jon if you wanted a kiss all you have to do is ask man. I did miss you however." I say and give him a man hug just as the seat belt light came on.

We sat down and I buckled Clary in. Her small hand went to my thighs and started to rub upward making her way to my straining cock. She must know she is playing with fire and I so want to be inside her now. I stretch over and kiss her earlobe and nibble on it lightly. "Oh baby I am going to wreck that pussy." I whisper in her ear watching as she shivers in pleasure at the sound of my husky voice on her earlobe. "You better because I am so horny I'll wear you out." Oh crap I created a monster but damn I want to fuck her so bad right now I don't know if I'd be able to last the first round. The seat belt light comes off and I unbuckle mine and glance at Clary.

"Are you hungry?" I whisper at her.

"Not for food." Well damn how can I argue with that. I stand up and offer her my hand and she takes it without a second thought.

"Were heading to the bedroom guys. Clary's tired." I say glancing around at everyone and I see Will smirking at me shaking his head.

"We all know what you two are going to do so just go already." He says and Jem and Jace start snickering in the background. I shrug my shoulders and we head to the bedroom.

Once the door is closed I lightly push Clary against the wall attacking her lips with mine. She moans opening her mouth for me and running her hands down my chest. I groan into her mouth and rub my growing erection against her hip. I pull away grabbing the end of her sweater and raising it above her head. Her breast look so nice in her low cut tank top. The best part she isn't wearing a bra and I see her nipples straining against the fabric of her tanktop. I duck my head and bite her nipples gently and tug on them. Clary moans and push my head towards her chest. I grab the other one and taunt it with my fingers. I slowly run my hands down her shirt and remove my mouth. She whimpers at the lost and I pull her tank top over her head. I grab her beautiful breast in my hand kissing her rosey peaks and licking them back and forth before taking them in my mouth and sucking hard. She moans rubbing her legs together for some type of release and I hold them apart.

I grab her pulling her off the wall and placing her gently at the edge of the bed. I glance up at her seeking permission she nods at me and I grab her yoga pants pulling it down along with her underwear. I toss it over by her shirt and jacket. I run my hands up and down her thighs and glance at Clary panting above me. Keeping my eyes on her I run my index finger up and down her pussy lips relishing in the wet touch. He eyes close and she moans and I moan right along with her. "Wet for me already babe?" I murmur my eyes flicking down to soaking wet pussy then back to her. I positioned myself in between her legs and gave your a long lick and open her lips with my tongue and dived in for her clit. I swirled my tongue around it over and over enjoying her moans and groans of pleasure. I slide a finger into her weeping wet core and start to pump her slowly.

"Please Luke…" She whimpers. Oh how I Love the way she begs for it.

"Please what babe?"

"I need to cum. Go harder." She moans opening her legs wider.

"Anything for you Clary." I whisper as I add a second finger to the mix finger fucking her harder and faster.

I curl my fingers upward hitting her g-spot and watching as her legs begin to shake. I know she is going to cum soon. I wrap my lips around her clit and suck hard nibbling on her clit. Clary screams at the top of her lungs as her legs shake from her incredible orgasm. Geesh she is beautiful when she is cuming. I continue finger fucking her to prolong her orgasm until she is laying on her back panting. I withdraw my fingers and suck them clean looking directly into her eyes. I strip myself from my clothes and kiss my way up her body. Man I missed this, I missed her. I kiss her belly and feel two little kicks. I can't help but smile; our love created life. I smile up at her and make my way to her lips. I kiss her and grab a pillow to put under her back. I position myself between her legs kissing her forehead as I slide home.

We both moan, her from the intrusion of her body, and me from how tight, wet, and warm she feels. I don't think I'll last long but I don't care. I just want to make love to my beautiful fiance', the mother of my children. I kiss her neck making long, deep strokes. I circle my hips on her g-spot every time before thrusting deeply back into her. Her moans start to pick up and I sit back on my legs angling myself to hit her g-spot everytime. I pick up speed thrusting deep into and watching her eyes roll in the back of her head. Clary starts thrusting back against me and I lose it.

"Oh fuck baby! Yes fuck me!"I yell back at her as her pussy starts squeezing my dick tightly.

"Oh Shit! Luke…. I'm almost there." I reach down pinching her clit.

"Cum for me baby! Now!" I yell out as she screams from the top of her lungs. Her pussy squeezing me so tight I can barely more in and out of her. I lose it and cum calling her name. Oh fuck that was too good. I collapse next to her and pull her to my chest.

"Marry me?" I whispered before pecking her lips.

"I already said yes babe." She holds up her left hand showing me her engagement ring.

"I mean as soon as we get back. Marry me then I don't want to wait and after all we've been through together I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I say stroking her cheek.

"Yes." She whispers and I can't help but kiss her passionately rolling over on her and taking her again and again until we have to sit down to land or our babies have to be feed.

* * *

 _Well there you go folks! Luke is still alive and kicking and getting laid! LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only a few more left and then the epilogue! Please review._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	30. Let's Just Move On

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of the story! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading._

* * *

Chapter 30: Let's Just Move On.

 **LPOV:**

After Clary and I spent three hours reconnecting physically and emotionally I held her in my arms until she falls asleep. I sneak out of bed and grab Jem's laptop and fire it up. I know from one of our talks Clary said she always wanted to be in an emerald green gown to get married with as priority. As a last result she wanted the traditional wedding gown. I email my friend to get the site ready for a wedding tomorrow night. I hope she enjoys the surprise I have in store for her. I close the laptop after exiting out and sneak back into bed and hold my wife to be. I want to have everything ready for her and I want her to have her dream wedding. I know this won't be over the top like we planned but at least we will be married before our children come. I smile at the thought of that and let my hand drift down to her baby bump and slowly rub. Our children. I feel a kick where my hand is laid and I hear Clary mutter ouch.

"They are strong like their daddy." She whispered turning her head to kiss me. "Hi." She says smiling brightly.

"Hey baby." I feel another kick just as hard and rub her belly. "And hello my babies." I slide down to kiss her belly. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"We never talked about names." I glance up at her and it dawned on me, she's right.

"Yeah. We never did. Have you had any names in mind?"

"I want our daughter's middle name to be Joscelyn to honor my mother." I nod my head in understanding.

"What about our son?" I say rubbing my hands down her arms.

"I want his middle name to be Simon. It's the least we can do, he got mixed up into this lifestyle. His death was a horrible outcome and he was like my brother."

"I agree. I would have our son and daughter to be named after the two people who means the most to you."

"Thank you." She whispers and I can't help but pull her close and kiss her forehead.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

"We have to take our seats babe the plane shall be landing in fifteen minutes." Luke says to me as I put on my hoodie.

"Alright let's go."

We sit down in our seat and buckle ourselves in. The thought occurred to me. Was Luke really serious about getting married ASAP? How could that happen? Will I get to finish school? What about our children? I can't just let this all pass by without a thought. I am bigger now than I was a few months ago. I think this is something we will need to talk about. The plane hits the runway and I grip Luke's hand. My mind going a 100 miles per minute that I don't even realize that the seatbelt icon is off.

"Babe is everything alright?" He whispers kissing my temple snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?! Yeah! I was just thinking." I mutter taking my hand and unbuckling my belt.

"I have a surprise for you babe. Come on."

He grabs my hand walking me down the plane's stairs and towards a car that is waiting for us. I slide in and Luke slides in next to me putting a blindfold on my eyes.

"What's this for?" I ask a bit scared.

"I told you it's a surprise babe. But you're going to enjoy it I promise." He says kissing my forehead and I smile.

"I trust you."

* * *

 **LPOV** :

As the car stops I take Clary's hand and pull her out of the car and heading to the venue. It's a beautiful outdoor hall that I had decorated just for our wedding. It had an amazing view of a lake where the stage for the ceremony was. If we timed the wedding just right our wedding picture of our first kiss would have the beautiful background of the sun setting. Silver, white, and sky blue flowers wrapped around the arch of the stage. There was a rolled up white rug that was suppose to serve as the ale. To the side there were cocktail tables that were suppose to have different colored tablecloths on them. So far the place looked nice. But I knew tomorrow it will looked beautiful. I pull the blindfold off Clary and take a step back watching as she take in her surroundings.

"What is this?" She whispers turning back towards me her eyes wide.

"Our wedding venue." I say back smiling brightly.

"This is where we are getting married?" Clary says in disbelief.

"Yes. Do… do you not like it?" I asked a little sad I had my friend work hours on this. He even called in tomorrow from his regular job.

"Like it?! I love it! I thought we were going to get married at the courthouse and that would be the end of it!" She shrieks in disbelief.

"I couldn't do that to the love of my life." I whispered back stroking her cheek with the back of my hand.

"How did you pull this off? We were on a plane and having sex for crying out loud." She blushes.

"I did it for you biscuit."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

"I did it for you biscuit." I turn around and see Magnus, Alec's boyfriend standing behind me.

"Really?" I say smiling brightly.

"Well yes. I have a degree in this so from time to time when the hospital gets boring I switch it up. I owe Luke a favor and he mentioned you as the bride to be and I just called in work."

"Magnus you didn't have to call in. But thank you this means more to me then you could ever know." I whisper tears rimming my eyes.

"Your family now." He smiled. "Besides I had fun decorating everything to make it beautiful as you. You guys might want to spend some time together because Will is taking Luke to have some guy time and Jon is taking you Clary to see Izzy and spend time with you. So it's okay to go home and get another quickie in." Magnus says smirking at me as I blushed.

Obviously he knows we have sex. I am pregnant with Luke's children for crying out loud. But someone saying we should hurry up and have sex is still embarrassing. Luke grabs my hand and walks us back to the car waving to magnus as we go.

"Is everything good so far for you?" He asks quietly and I stop turning him towards me.

"Yes it's great. I could just imagine how things will turn out tomorrow. It would be perfect."

"I know that your mother won't be here to see this, or Simon-"

"Or your father." I say cutting him off.

"Yeah that too. But at least we have close friends and Jon." He smiles meekly at me.

"Yeah at least we have them. After everything they are basically family."

We ride home in silence but I can't help but keep peeking up at Luke. He has a small smile on his face like he is hiding something or is having an inside joke. His hand eases down between my legs and start rubbing small circles. I bite my lip to stop a moan coming out. I peek up back at him and see he winks at me. Oh yeah I'm in for it.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

Once I get Clary inside the door I lock it and feel her pushing me backwards until my knees hit the couch… I thought I was in control in the car and just like that she took it away. She drop to her knees freeing my straining cock. Clary glances at me a small smirk on her lips and I swallow hard knowing what's to come. She takes my cock in her hand and reaches down to swirl her tongue over the tip. She takes it in her mouth and sucks hard. I groan closing my eyes for a split second and popping them open when I feel her take me all the way to the back of her throat. Holy crap! She sucks me hard, deep throating me over and over while keeping her eyes on me. She's so good! I'm vaguely aware that her hand is creeping lower and lower. Clary pushes me back to the back of her throat and swallows on the head of my cock while massaging my balls and I erupt in her mouth with a deep moan. I hold her head down on my cock and relish in the wet confines of her mouth. She swallows all I have to give and it turns me on even more. She sets back on her heels and looks up at me with that smirk still in place on her mouth.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." I mutter at her reaching down to grab her but a knock on the door stops me dead in my tracks. "If we be quiet they will go away." I whisper to her kissing her temple.

"Were not going anywhere Luke open the door!" Will yells banging on the door once more. So much for peace and quiet.

"Give us a second we are talking!" I yell back turning to her. "I'm sorry I can't finish you off babe."

"It's okay I have a question to ask anyway." Clary looks down playing with her finger. I pull her chin to look at me.

"Ask away."

"What lastname am I taking? Your legal one? Or undercover one?" Well I had to admit I wasn't expecting that. Is that what was bothering her in the car?

"Babe, I don't have to be undercover anymore. I'll go back to Lucian but still use Luke for a nickname. You will take my birth last name since from here on out we will be honest with each other. You may not know every single thing about me but you know a lot more than other people do. I love you so much and if you want to know something all you have to do is ask. Okay?" I whisper the last part waiting to see what she says.

"Okay Lucian." I smirk at her and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well isn't that just the sweetest thing I've witness." I groan and turn and see Will wiping away fake tears. Jon and Jem is behind him snickering.

"Way to ruin the moment Will. Why are you here?"

"We are here to separate you guys for the night until tomorrow for the wedding. Bachelor party? Bachelorette party? Rings any bells?"

"Yeah yeah whatever." I turn to Clary. "Will you be okay with Jon, Izzy, and Magnus?"

"Of course no strippers please." She murmurs and I pull her close. "Oh baby after being in you, there's no way I'd want to be with anyone else." I wink heading towards the front door. "Be good babe!" I holler out over my shoulder. One night without her. I can do it right?

* * *

 _Well here is the end of this chapter! Only a couple more chapters left guys! Next chapter of course starts with the wedding._

 _Thank you for reading please review!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	31. The Start of Something New

_Hey everyone! Thank you guys all for reading I really appreciate it so much! Thank you to those who review! You guys are awesome! Those who don't I don't know how to take the story if you don't review! But hey it's okay._

* * *

Chapter 31: The Start of Something New

 **CPOV:**

The door close behind my future husband and his band of misfits leaving Jon and I alone together. He looks at me biting his lip like he is unable to keep his laughing to himself. I cock my head to the side and he let's it rip hysterically laughing with his head thrown back. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. Once he finish tears are running down his face and he is taking deep breaths to calm his heart that I am sure is beating harshly in his chest.

"What the hell was that?" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"We heard you guys." He says between breaths.

"Having sex getting head, going down on each other whatever it was we heard half of it. Which is why we broke in." He laughs and I couldn't help but turn red.

"You guys have nothing better to do than to break in and listen to loving couples have sex." I mutter walking to change from my yoga pants but Jon's voice stops me.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yeah?" I called back turning around.

"I am proud of you. Just because everything is done with doesn't mean I am going to walk out of your life."

I exhale and give him a small shy smile. "I thought you were going to. You know because of the life you live."

"No." He shakes his head before smiling brightly at me. "Home is where the heart is. You, my niece, my nephew, everyone on the team is home. I love you guys and I don't want to miss out anymore on my family."

"I don't want to hold you back." I whisper looking at my fingers.

"You're not. You're making me live." Jon smiles and I couldn't help but smile back. "Go get changed. You have fifteen minutes before the excitement starts." I smile as I rush up to my room and change for whatever my brother has planned for me.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

We get into the car with me sitting shot gun and then Will and Jem bust out laughing hysterically. I look between the two with wide eyes trying to figure out what exactly is wrong. Then it dawns on me they heard us when Clary was going down on me.

"You guys heard huh?" I say keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Yeah! Never thought your voice could go that high Lucian." Will says starting the car and pulling off in the road.

"Whatever man. Where are we going?"

"We thought we would have a few drinks and finish painting the rooms." I nod in agreement and can't help the smile that's on my face.

"You think she will love the house?"

"Well not everyday Lucian Greymark falls in love, get's the girl pregnant, ask her to marry him and then buys her a house." Jem says and I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Wait until you fall in love and see what happens." I look in the mirror and see Jem has a small smile on his lips looking at Will… What the hell is that about? Oh well don't ask don't tell I guess.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Jon and I walk towards the elevators heading to the third floor to visit Izzy. We get off the Elevator and walk to her room. I smile automatically. Izzy has someone in there doing her nails and someone fixing her makeup.

"Leave it to Izzy to have a hospital stay turn into a spa day." I say smiling as her head snaps up.

"Theres the bride!" She shouts smiling from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you Iz." I say going over to hug her.

"I missed you too. Come let's get you pampered so much your babies fall asleep for the next few days." She says and I giggle until I feel a sharp kick.

"Well atleast they know when you're talking about them." I whispered rubbing my belly. I look to up to see two more nail techs enter and Jon takes off my shoes before his own.

"What are you doing Jon?" I ask my voice laced with amusement.

"What? I need a pedicure. I know you won't be cruel enough to deny me that much will you?" Jon asks with an eyebrow cocked and I couldn't help but smile. This is what it's like to have a sibling huh? Feels pretty nice.

* * *

(The next day).

 **CPOV:**

I wake the next late morning and feel someone cuddled next to me I smile thinking it's Luke but I turn around and it's Jon. I sigh and close my eyes. I missed Luke so much and It's only been a few hours. In a few more hours I can be with him for the rest of our life. I smile at that thought and open my eyes to see Jon staring back at me with a small smile.

"Good Morning baby sis."

"Morning Jon."

"Go brush or whatever you have to do. Breakfast will be here soon." He says extracting himself from me and helping me up. I waddle to the bathroom and hum to myself as I brush my teeth and freshen up. I come back and Jon has a small table in the room with a full spread just like Luke has done many times before.

"Wow." I mutter. Looking at the spread.

"From your lovely husband to be instructing us to sit, eat, and chat." He smiled pulling the chair out for me.

"So I can ask you anything?" I mutter not looking at him.

"Yeah, you should know that by now."

"You would be honest?"

"I always try to be honest with those I surround myself with." He shrugs cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Who's Seelie?"

 **JPOV:**

"Who's Seelie?" Clary ask and I choke on my coffee. After My coughing fit has ended I glance up at her nervously.

"What?"

"Seelie. I heard you and Luke talking about her a few weeks ago. Who is she?" I sigh deeply never thinking I would be having this talk with my sister about my ex.

"She was…. At the time everything to me. I was in love with her and we were together." I answer hoping that's enough for her but of course it isn't.

"What happened to her?" Clary whispers at me keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Life happened… She's dead because of me."

"How?" I drop my fork and rub my eyes looking at her.

"Seelie Queen and I were in love completely and we were happy. But we meet the same way you and Luke did, she was my responsibility and in my protection. We talked, fell in love and when everything for her cooled down we continued to be in touch. One day letters came in the mail threatening her but she hid them from me. Until the day she went missing I searched through her drawers in our place and found a stack of them addressing me to stay away from a certain investigation or they will kill Seelie. I lost it and was so angry I went to the director and we found the location the guy was. A few agents and I went in, one of them just so happened to be Luke. Once we got there it was too late. They brutally raped her, let her hanging on the ceiling butt naked, with the words "easy lay" carved into her stomach. Blood was coming down her legs it was horrible and I found myself unable to move.

Luke cut her down and threw a blanket over her body and punched me in the face to wake me up. I was numb. Holding her, kissing her forehead, wanting them dead through it all I was completely numb. I knew they hurt her because she was a virgin and was saving herself for marriage. I felt so guilty and sometimes I still do. I got involved with my responsibility which is how this all happened. I went out in public with her, I took trips with her, I proposed to her in public for everyone to see that she means the world to me knowing people related to my job will want me dead. But I didn't care at all. Seelie use to say it's just you and me against the world for now. I truly believed it, I believed her. But that day a part of me died with her and I tried with all my might to distant myself from my responsibilities and be nothing but professional with every meeting I have in regards to them. I made sure I didn't fall in love and kept a considerate amount of distance even with my co-workers.

Luke and I argued about this constantly the last time was the second night I was here. I didn't want that to happen to him or to you for that matter. I love Seelie Queen even to this day and if something like that was to happen to you I will burn the building they are located to the ground and burn every single one of their family houses down too." I told her keeping my face sincere and I stared into her eyes.

"I love you Jon. Please know that." She whisper and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too. Come on it's 2:00 and the wedding starts at six."

* * *

 _Well guy someone inboxed me to explain the relation made at the beginning with Seelie and Jon and here it is. Next Chapter is the wedding! Thank you guys for reading! Please review!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	32. Our Life Can Begin

_Hey guys! This is what you all have been waiting for! The wedding chapter! Please enjoy and review it! I really want to know what you guys think! Oh and Happy Memorial day to the families of fallen soldiers and veteran families! I know how hard it is to say goodbye to your family member for weeks, even months at a time. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 32: Our life can begin.

 **CPOV:**

I stand in the mirror in a daze looking at myself. I have on a strapless emerald green wedding gown. The top bust part is covered in tiny crystals that form random beautiful swirled designs, and the rest of the gown flowed outward covering my baby bump nicely. It fits perfectly to my body and I couldn't help but smile. Magnus put my hair in spiral curls, french twisting the sides to pull and clip in the back of my head keeping hair out of my face. He topped off the look with a crystal chain crown that had a teardrop shaped crystal in the center of my forehead. My makeup was light just the way I liked it. But with silver eye shadow and pink lipstick.

I wondered idly what would my mother have said if she was still alive to see me right now. Would she be proud of me? Would she have approved of me getting married at eighteen? Would she want to be there for me to cry about how happy I am and gush about how beautiful I looked? Would she want to feel her grandchildren kick me when they wanted to hear Luke's voice or when they were restless? Deep in thought I didn't even hear Jon come in.

"Damn! Where is my baby sister?! There is a sexy pregnant woman smiling in the mirror." He winked at me strolling towards me. "Are you ready for this?"

I sighed nodding my head and turning around to face him. "I am."

"You know it's not too late to back out. My car is outback and I can get us a chartered plane to anywhere you want." He smirked eyes dancing with amusement.

"No!" I laughed. "I want this. I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Even if he is ten years older than you?" Jon asks cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Especially since he is ten years older than me." I laugh.

"Well come on then. Let's get my favorite girl in the world married." Jon grabs my hand and we stroll towards the door.

"Shouldn't that be Izzy? Since you guys are shaking up? I don't know how else to put it." I giggled as we made our way to the glass doors that leads to the aisle. Two guys dressed in white suites were holding on to the nobs of the doors waiting for my cue. I smiled politely.

"Izzy know's that your family and if something happens you matter over everyone else. I know it's not the same for you but-"

"Jon you are always family and your just as important as Luke and the kids." The music starts playing and the two gentlemen open the glass doors.

"Good because I have a surprise for you." He whispers just as every head turns towards us.

"Don't let me fall Job." I whisper back scanning all the smiling faces.

"I'll never let you fall Clary." Jon whispered back as we started down the aisle.

 _ **The day we met, frozen I held my breath.**_

 _ **Right from the start I knew that I found a home for my heart,**_

 _ **Beats fast, colors and promises**_

 _ **How to be brave,**_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,**_

 _ **Watching you stand alone.**_

 _ **All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow.**_

 _ **One step closer.**_

My eyes locked on Luke's and I felt every fiber of my being come alive. He looked so handsome in his black suite with emerald green bowtie to match my dress. He had his glasses on and he smiled brightly at me. His hands held behind his back and his eyes twinkling with love.

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you,**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Luke know's how much I love this song and how I told him I wanted to come down the aisle to this song. I didn't know he would actually pull it off. We finally get a few steps from the first row of chairs and Luke hand's come from behind his back and he holds a microphone to his lips and my breath catches. My heart skips a beat with what's to come. My fantasy is coming true.

 _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **Beauty and all she is.**_

 _ **I will be brave, I will not let anything take away,**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me!**_

 _ **Every breath, every hour has come to this.**_

 _ **One step closer.**_

Tears start rimming the bottom of my eyes and I couldn't help but be moved at what he was doing for me. One step closer to the love of my life.

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you,**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Jon places one of my hands into Luke's and pushes a microphone in the other. I look into Luke's eyes and see him smiling down at me. I take a deep breath and join him.

 _ **And all along I believed I would found you,**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you, for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand moooorrrrreeee!**_

 _ **Ooooohhh x2**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand moooorrrreee!  
Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _ **One step closer.**_

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years.**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you,**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you, for a thousand years,**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

As we took a breath and the music played in the background we stared at each other full of love and joy. Finally after all we've been through we stand before each other in the presence of our family, friends, and God to be joined together as one. The tears fell down my face and Luke reached up and brushed them away.

"Your so beautiful."

* * *

 **LPOV:**

Staring at Clary and singing my heart out I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she loved dolled up and round with our children.

"Your so beautiful." I whispered to her. As Magnus grabs the mic from her hand and places mic back on the stand next to us. A throat clearing brings us back to reality.

"Are we ready to conduct the wedding?" Jon ask from his spot as our officiant.

"Your doing my wedding?!" Clary whispers.

"Surprise!" Jon whispers back clearing his throat and addressing the crowd.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this Man and this Woman together in Holy matrimony. We gives this bride to be wed." I slightly panicked. I forgot that part of the wedding. If I remembered I would have gotten a real preacher.

"I do." I snapped my head to the left where Isabelle was sitting in a wheelchair holding her hand in the air. "I do on behalf of her brother, and me her best friend." She winked at us and I couldn't help but smile back nodding my head in thanks. I turned my attention back to Clary as Jon continued on.

"Marriage is a beautiful thing. It's a commitment between the two people involved that they are ready to take the next steps to tie their lives together for the rest of their lives. I am so honored to be here to witness and to lead my sister Clarissa and my long time friend that is practically family, Lucian into the next steps." He smiled brightly at the both of us. "Now the couple will exchange their personal vows. Lucian you may go first."

I took a deep breath. I didn't bother writing vows because I wanted it to come from the heart. "Clarissa, I knew from the moment I saw your beautiful green eyes that I wanted to be everything and anything you needed. I loved you from the first day I saw you, from the day your eyes connected to mine. From the day I held you until you fell asleep in my arms, from the day you said hello and every day since then I have loved you. My mother always told me that saying I do meant saying I will. I will love you even on the days I don't like you that much. I will think less of what I want and more of what you want. I will laugh with you and not at you. I will support you in everything life throws at us. I will respect you always. I will stand by you no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us. I will be growing old with you watching our children and our grandchildren enjoy their lives together. I love you Clary and I will love you until the end of time." I take a breath clearing my throat as Jon handed Clary and I a tissue.

"Clarissa, your vows please."

"Lucian, Luke, from the moment I saw you I knew you were my knight riding into save me. I knew that one day I will be saying I love you, and marrying you. I love you means I accept you for the person that you are, and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means I do not expect perfection from you-just as you do not expect it from me. It means I will love you unconditionally and stand by you even in the worse of times. It means loving you even when you are in a bad mood, or too tired to do the things that I want to do. It means loving you when you are down- not just when you're fun to be around. I love you means I know your deepest secrets and I don't judge you for it but ask in return that you don't judge me for mine. It means I care enough to fight for what we have, and love you enough not to let this go. It means thinking of only you, dreaming of only you, wanting and needing only you constantly, and knowing you feel the same for me. I love you Lucian Greymark, and I will love you until the end of time." I smiled at her through my tears and she smiled back at me. I love her more than anything in the world.

 **CPOV:**

"That was so beautiful." Jon said addressing us and the crowd. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a female wedding band. "Lucian if you will please." Luke grab the silver wedding band and held it to my finger.

"With this ring I wed thee." He place the ring under my engagement ring and I grabbed the ring that was meant for Luke.

"Clarissa if you will please." I took a deep breath and place the ring at the beginning of Luke's finger.

"With this ring I wed thee."

"What God has joined together let no man tear apart. Lucian, Clarissa by the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"Finally…" Luke murmured before crashing his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back just as fierce as the gathering of our friends and family erupted in cheer. "May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucian Greymark!" 

Luke grabs my hand and we head down the aisle smiling from ear to ear. Suddenly my leg is wet I didn't pee on myself I know for a fact I didn't. I gasp and Luke looks down at me his eyes filled with concern.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Your a few hours away from being a daddy." I said with a smile on my face. Truth be told I was scared.

"What?!" He shrieked.

"My water just broke." I whispered clutching my stomach with one hand and squeezing his hand with the other. Luke pulled my face towards his.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks loving nervous and I try my hardest to put on a brave face and just nod. "Alright come on, let's go have our babies." 

Luke scoops me up in his arms and turns towards the crowd. "My wife's water just broke if you excuse you for the rush." He turned to Jon. "Jon we need to get to the hospital now." Jon runs down the aisle towards us with Jace, Jem, and Will hot on his trail. Luke starts to speed walk us towards Jon's car whispering sweet words to me over and over as the pain kept coming. This was going to be a long birth.

* * *

 _Well my lovely readers do much has happened in this one chapter. Luke and Clary finally tie the knot and her water just broke_ _and we will soon meet those bundles of joy! Thank you for reading please review! One chapter left and then the epilogue. Until next time lovely readers!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	33. Greet The World For Us

_Hey guys! First I want to say hello to all the new followers, and favorites. Thank you for giving my story a chance and thank you for those who take the time to review my story. You guys are all awesome! Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 33: Greet the World for Us

 **LPOV:**

I cradle Clary's head to my chest as Jon massages her feet. Her silver sandals were long forgotten about. Will is speeding like his life depends on it with Jem in the passenger seat. Jace plans on meeting us there after getting the hospital bag for us. Clary grabs my hand squeezing for her dear life and all I do is rub her back and kiss her forehead repeatedly. I can't believe I am this helpless for her.

"We're almost there babe. Just hang in there for me Clare." I whisper in her ear. As I notice Will starts to slow down.

"What the hell are you doing Will?!" Jon voices booms throughout the car.

"It's about to change to red."  
"WELL RUN IT! NOW!" Jon yells and Clary buries her head further in my chest.

"It starting to hurt more and more each contraction." Clary whispers to me just as we pull into the emergency entrance of the hospital.

"We're here baby!" I say as Jon rushes out the car and over to my side to open the door. "I'm going to pick you up now baby." I pick Clary up and she grabs my white dress shirt still burying her head into my chest. We speed walk to the reception area as Will parks the car. "My wife is in labor we need to see Dr. Camille Belcourt now please."

"Name?" She asked getting a wheelchair and pushing it in front of me.

"Was Fray but now it's Greymark." The nurse nods her head and picks up the phone pressing buttons.

"Please page Dr. Belcourt and let her know Fray now Greymark is heading up and she's in labor." The nurse hangs up the phone just as Clary grabs Jon's and my hands squeezing it tightly as she doubles over in pain. I reach over with my other hand and rub her back as the nurse comes and starts pushing her towards the elevator. "Hang in there Mrs. Greymark. We are heading up to labor and delivery right now."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Sitting in my hospital bed it took thirty minutes before the doctor finally showed up to tell me I was only two centimeters dilated and had eight more to go. But that was an hour ago and I was slowly finding myself in more and more pain.

"Oh fuck Luke! You better be real fucking happy with these two kids because we are not going to be having anymore!" I mutter through clenched teeth squeezing his hand.

"Clarebear I know you're mad at Luke now but please don't hurt my hand." Jon whispers and I shoot him a death glare. "I mean I can just get a cast no biggie."

"That's what I thought." I murmur letting go of both their hands and leaning back to catch my breath. I have to hand it to Luke, he has yet to complain and he has been by myside this whole time.

"Do you need anything dear wife of mine?" Luke asks me smiling as he says the words wife. I have to admit it brings a smile to my face.

"Just you. Maybe some water my mouth is getting a bit dry please." I feel bad about hurting his hands and squeezing his fingers hard.

"I can-" before Jon could say anything else I cut him off.

"No Luke deserves a break please Jon." He nods his head and Luke kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll get you bottled water from down stairs sweetie." He whispers before jogging out of the room and down the hall.

I wonder briefly if he is having regrets. Turning 29 soon, being married, and having twins all in one day.

"Do you think he is regretting it Jon?" I whisper keeping my eyes trained on the door.

"Regretting what?" I look at him and his face mirrors confusion.

"This" I gesture around the room and at my belly. "Married weeks before his 29th birthday, having twins the day he got married, settled down. What if he is regretting it? All of it? He didn't exactly sign up for this now did he?" I whisper.

"Clare if he wasn't ready for this he wouldn't have said I do. You heard his vows Clary. He adores you and his children and he has yet to see them."

"You're right." I whispered suddenly feeling deeply ashamed.

"It's alright to feel that way. Everything happened so fast but your love was always there remember that." I smile as Luke comes back in the room with the DR.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

After three hour Clary is given some medicine to help with labor pains. I think Jon was more relieved than Clary was because he got his hand back. But it's eleven p.m. and she is still only six inches dilated. I heard of cases where with twins it takes twice as long then regular labor but I don't want her to be in pain for long.

"How are you feeling babe?" I say laying in bed with Clary and her body cuddled around mine. It was the only way to get her comfortable. The pain isn't as intense as it was before but she is feeling some discomfort.

"Better than the beginning pain. But I am still in a bit of pain though." I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. She grunts as Dr. Belcourt comes in.

"How are you doing future mom doing?"

"Could be better." Clary murmurs smiling slightly.

"Well let's have a look shall we?" I ease out of the bed as Clary moves to her back and opens her legs for the doctor.

Dr. Belcourt grabs a pair of gloves and sticks her fingers into Clary's vagina. "Look's like your ready to push." She announces smiling brightly at us. She throws her gloves away and picks up the phone telling the nurses she needs help with delivery. A male nurse transfers her to a delivery chair putting her feet in stirrups and exiting as two female nurses come into view. Dr. Belcourt took off her white jacket and now have a nurse tying a gown on her and the other placing gloves and a face mask on.

I look at Clary and notice tears in her eyes. "Clare, what's wrong?" I whispered holding her hand and wiping her tears away.

"I'm scared, what if something happens?" I kiss her softly on the lips.

"I got you, Jon's got you. Everyone here is standing behind you. Do you want Jon in the room?" She nods her head and I send Jon a text to come in and within seconds he circles to the left of clary and grabs her left hand.

"Are you okay?" He whispers and she just nods her head tears still in her eyes.

"Alright Clary!" Dr. Belcourt says grabbing her attention. "On the count of three you're going to push just like the lady in the video I showed you. Take a deep breath push down with all your might until I say rest. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Clary says nodding her head a few times and the doctor smiles before turning to Jon and I.

"You both are her support systems. Support her and make sure she doesn't strain her neck." She pauses sitting on the stool with a nurse to her left and a nurse to her right. "Alright Clary let's do this on the count of three. One. Two. Three. Push!" Clary takes a deep breath straining her face, and pushing it into her breast. I cup her neck kissing her temple and whispering 'you can do this baby' and 'I love you' over and over again. "Okay rest." Clary takes a deep breath and looks at me smiling softly.

"You're doing so well baby!" I smile brightly. "Our children will be here soon baby." I kiss her forehead once more as Clary starts to push again. Her grip on my hand tightens and by the look on Jon's face she tightens the grip on his hand as well. Clary finally stops for a breath and Dr. Belcourt looks at us. "Baby A is crowning! You are almost there Clary you can do this. Come on give it one big push and baby A will be born. Okay?" Clary nods her head frantically. "Alright let's do this. One. Two. Three. Big push!" Clary pushed down with all her might squeezing my hand as hard as she could. Then suddenly we hear a loud cry and Clary falls back with a huff. I look down and see our beautiful baby girl with her legs wiggling around in protest. Her brown hair filled with gunk but Dr. Belcourt looks at me expectantly handling me the surgical scissors. I cut the umbilical cord and she sits up and place the baby on Clary's chest as the nurse rubs our princess clean.

I am over the moon as I kiss Clary's forehead repeatedly and looking from our baby girl who is now quiet on her mother's chest to my beautiful wife who is laughing and crying at the same time. Her right hand that was once gripping mine was stroking our daughter's cheek and Jon was snapping away a few pictures. All took soon the nurse came back with a pink blanket and hat taking our baby girl and leaving us with unshed tears in our eyes. But we had to come back to reality and deliver our son.

"Alright Clary your birth canal should be open so it won't take nearly as much to get your son here. On the count of three Clary are you ready?" She asks getting back into her position in between my wife's legs. "One. Two. There. Push Clary!" And once again Clary used all her might to try and bring our son into the world. I cradle her neck to her chest and watch as she pushes on. "STOP CLARY!" Dr. Belcourt says suddenly and Clary haughts the pushing. I look down and see our sons head but something is around his neck. I watch as Dr. Belcourt reaches inside of clary, and I figure it out. The umbilical cord is wrapped around our sons head! She unwraps it and tells Clary to push one more time. With all her might she pushes once more and I see the doctor pulls our son out. This time there is no welcome into the world cry. He looks pale, like he isn't breathing.

"What is wrong with him, why isn't he crying!" I shout looking from our son to the DR.

"Is he okay?" Clary ask in just a whisper as the nurse takes our son and in the corner starts working on him.

"The nurses are working on him, but clary we have to deliver the placenta. Are you okay?" Dr. Belcourt ask and I notice Clary's breathing slows down.

"I'm tired. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little while." I instantly panic! I know that's not good.

"Clary no keep your eyes on me sweetheart!" But it's too late Clary eyes roll into the back of her head and I instantly lose it.

"Clary?" I whisper shaking her just as our son cries fill the room. "Clary! Wake up babe!" I shout louder shaking her a little more roughly.

"Get the babies to Neonatal care now! Luke get out of my way! Call for a crash cart!" I look over at Jon and his eyes are going from the babies to Clary and back again.

"Go with the babies Jon! Make sure nothing happens to them!" I shout and he jogs after them. I turn my attention back to clary as the crash cart comes in and the shove me to the back wall.

"Charge to 200!" Dr. Belcourt says in a calm voice and someone in the room eco's her. "Clear!" they shock her but nothing happens Clary is still down for the count. "Charge to 300! Clear!" Dr. Belcourt shocks clary once more but nothing happens.

I will not lose her this way! No we took vows just yesterday! "Clary! Wake up babe I can't live without you! Please! Our children need their mother!" I shout as they shock Clary once more and suddenly the words that fills my heart with gladness sounds around the room. "We have a heartbeat!" And immediately my body sags with relief. And I hear my wife voice asking what happened. I push my way through the nurses to get to my Clary and I grab her hand as she looks at me confused. "I love you so fucking much." I whisper kissing her forehead over and over again.

"Clary we have to deliver the placenta. It shouldn't be hard you were almost there." Instructing her in how to position herself. Finally after three pushes the placenta was delivered and two nurses were came in to clean clary up.

"Are you okay?" I whispered stroking her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I don't remember what happened. Did I black out?"

"You almost died." I whisper trying not to show how much the incident shook me up inside.

"Our son?" Clary chokes out.

"He wasn't breathing so they worked on him in the corner. He started breathing and they rushed him out of the room. Jon went with the kids to make sure everything was fine and I stayed with you."'

"Good ole reliable uncle Jon huh?" I laugh wiping the stray tears from her face with my thumb.

"Yeah. Good ole Uncle Jon."

It took a few hours before Clary and I were able to see our children because she was so weak. They made her take a nap and I stayed by her side since Jon told me he, Will, Jem, and Jace were handling things on their end. Will called everyone to let them know that Clary and the children was just fine. Dr. Belcourt told us while our daughter was making her way out she wrapped our sons cord around his neck accidentally of course. When Clary started pushing the cord was getting tighter and tighter around his next. If Dr. Belcourt didn't stop her when she did our son probably wouldn't have been able to be saved. But thank God that our children and my wife are all fine.

"Now if you're up to it I would like to introduce you to your children Mr. & Mrs. Greymark." I look over to Clary and nod my head smiling brightly at them both.

"I think we both will love that actually." I say and with that the good doc leaves in search of our children as my beautiful wife and I wait patiently.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I sit anxiously waiting for our children. Luke and I agreed that he will name our daughter and I would name our son. My thought's are broke as I watch Jon come in with a blue blanket and I smile brightly our son is coming to greet us.

"He's asleep." Jon whispered walking over and easing my son into my arms. He is so small so beautiful. He has my reddish hair, and my nose. He yawns and open his eyes and I see Luke's hazel eyes staring back at me. I melt a little inside under his wide curious gaze.

"He is beautiful. Our son." I say as tears rim my eyes.

"Baby Greymark B was born five pounds even. He has been silent, cool and collective compared to your daughter. You guys have your hands filled. Will tries to hold her and she instantly cry." I laughed looking briefly at Luke then back down at our son. The door opens once more but this time Jace comes in carrying our baby girl.

"She doesn't like Will too much. But I told her I understand I mean look at him. How could anyone like a face like that." Jace says smirking at Will while cradling our daughter to his chest. He passes her over to Luke and winks at me. "How are you feeling Clare?"

"Like I just pushed out two babies?" I say smiling and laughing.

"Well what a relief. I thought you'd lie and say you're fine." He smiles at me then looks at our daughter. "Well parents Baby Greymark A was born five pounds 4 ounces feisty and screaming her lungs out."

Luke setting beside me on the bed and I look at our beautiful daughter. Her brown shaggy hair that matches her father's. Her emerald green eyes like mine, and small freckles gracing her cheeks she was beautiful like her brother. "They are a combination of us both." I whisper looking at them both in awe. Will cleared his throat bringing us back to reality.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Your children need names! Start with your son. Go ahead tell them you named him William." I snorted lightly.

"Say hello to Lucas Simon Greymark." I say looking Luke in the eyes as I say it.

"Lucas?" I nod my head still smiling.

"We agreed to no Jr's because we are not cliche' but I wanted his name to be similar to his father. One of the greatest men in his life." I wink at him and he kisses me on the lips.

"Well in that case I don't feel bad about this. Say hello to Adele Joscelyn Greymark. I told you how much I love your middle name it's beautiful."

"I love it." I reach over and kiss his cheek.

"Beautiful names for beautiful children." Jon whispered. I smile thanking him and everyone else in the room for being there for Luke and I.

"Can we do this Luke? Care for two newborns on our own?" I ask still looking between the twins.

"You're not only sis. You have all of us to help you. Me, Jace, Will who will be supervised by Jem, Alec, Magnus, Izzy we are all here."

"I wish Simon and Mom was here." I say and Jon brushes a tear aside.

"They live on in your memories Clare. We are fine as long as we have each others back." I smile because he is right. I have my daughter and my son, my husband, my brother, a group of friends that I've been through hell and back with. I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world.

* * *

 _Well guys here is the last chapter next is the epilogue. It's been an amazing journey thank you guys for reading, thank you for those who reviewed you guys are awesome! What do you think will happen in the epilogue?! Leave your comment in the review. Until next time guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	34. Epilogue

_Hey guys! Well here is what you all have been waiting for. The epilogue. It's been a great journey guys and I wouldn't have it any other way! Thank you guys for reading! Thank you guys for reviewing! Thank you guys for following my story! Thank you to those who favorited it! You all are truly amazing. I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

* * *

Chapter 34: Epilogue: Five years later.

 **CPOV:**

I smile brightly as I glance out the kitchen window and look at the twins chasing each other in the back yard. These last few years have been some of the best of my life. A few days after leaving the hospital Luke surprised me by pulling into the driveway to a new two story five bedroom house that apparently he had been building since my birthday. He wanted something that was as equally mine as it is his. Somewhere to start the new chapter in our lives and I was so happy with that declaration. We've been here since. Two years after living in Greymark manor as Will like to call it Jon and Isabelle decided to get married. As a wedding gift Luke gave them his old house and all the furniture in it which Isabelle gave to goodwill. It was too bachelor friendly in her eyes. I agreed since three months later they found out they were expecting their first child. Isabelle gave birth to their first child Jonathan Christopher Lightwood-Morgenstern Jr. Talk about total Cliche.

But Jon was over the moon to have a son that look like his little twin. Johnny was only given Isabelle's eye color. But the demeanor, the hair, the nose, the mannerism is all Jon. I think he was happy with that. After a year of having the twins two days after their first birthday Will and Jem came out with their relationship. Jem was getting tired of hiding and moved out of their apartment until Will decided to stop hiding. I remember him coming to our door at three in the morning drunk saying he didn't want to lose the respect he had at the agency because he liked dick instead of pussy. I asked him 'if the dick is good who cares what other's think?' Will laughed so hard at that and the next day went home to Jem promising to come out in a few weeks. I was proud of them they got married and found a surrogate to carry their child. Ella Silent-Herondale just turned one three weeks ago. Beautiful such a happy and energetic baby that I am sure will give her father's a run for their money. All the boys will be coming to their yard for sure.

Alec and Magnus was engaged the whole time but never said anything to anyone until Luke saw wedding bands on their fingers on Lucas and Adele's first birthday. We were all shocked by the revelation. They took a three month honeymoon backpacking through Europe. Right about now they are still undecided about children. Which to them is fine, they have a lot of time to come up with a time frame. But they are enjoying the no children lifestyle. They go away for seven weeks every summer just to spend time alone. But Magnus also suggest they take all the kids for a week during the summer giving us all a break. That's usually the time when Luke and I take a vacation just us. Last year we barely left the hotel room. Best Vacation ever.

Jace was relatively single these last few years until the twins fifth birthday he meet Lydia Branswell a cousin from my mother's side of the family. According to Jace it isn't serious but I see the way they look at each other from across the room. They will end up serious real soon. I run my hand up and down my baby bump which was in fact an accident. Luke convinced me to take a trip that was a honeymoon long overdue. But the sad part was they lost my luggage and in my luggage was my birth control pills. Trying to go from not using condoms to all of a sudden using them was pretty hard for us. I think this baby was conceived in the shower on our third night of our trip. I remember it vividly.

* * *

 _I was showering when I felt warm hands grabs my waist from behind. Luke started kissing my neck while one hand pulled me to rub his erection and the other glided down my stomach parting my wet folds and circling around my clit. I moaned in delight and grounded myself into his erection relishing in the sound of his groan. Luke plunged two fingers into my soaking wet pussy pumping me hard and fast I reached my hand around me and started pumping his hard deliciously long cock in my hand._

" _I need you" he whispered to me. Turning me around and pushing me up against the tile wall of the shower. "Then take me then stop teasing me. Fuck me." I whispered kissing him hard. He lifted me and slammed me down onto his awaiting erection. We both moaned in relief. Luke set a punishing pace and within minutes I was quivering mess under him._

" _You're getting ready to cum aren't you" Luke whispered in a husky voice. The voice he knows I love so much. I could feel myself contract around him again. "Oh baby that tight pussy of yours is squeezing me hard baby." I moan again as he picks up speed I know any second I will lose it. "Come on my babygirl cum all over daddy's dick." The combination of his husky voice, his fingers flicking my clit, and his hard punishing pace I came so hard I was seeing stars._

* * *

And that was how this baby was conceived. Out of hard unadulterated love. I sigh contently when I feel arms around my waist again.

"How's my wife and my baby boy doing?" That's right we're having another son.

"Good. He is a little active today though."

"That's good." His eyes flicker to the window of the kitchen and outside and he frowns. "Why is Adele outside playing by herself babe?"

"Wait what?!" I yell dropping the knife I was using to cut the chicken for dinner and wobbling outside. "Adele! Where is Lucas?!" I ask her as Luke picks her up and deposit her onto his hip.

"Your brother took her mommy."

"No sweetie Uncle Jon is out of town on vacation remember?"

"No! Not Uncle Jon. Uncle Mark. He said he was going to take him for a little while and to give you this paper." I took the paper and opened it carefully.

 ** _Dearest Clarissa,_**

 ** _You thought I would actually let you get away and settle down with someone who isn't me?! While you played house with your basterds and that asshoe you call a husband I was planning your return home. You want to see your child alive then you will come to where it all begin for you and I. If you don't well you know what will happen to little Lucas. He may end up dead and hanging from your balcony the same way your best friend Simon did?! Did I mention I had the honor of doing that?! You have 48 hours to find me if you want Lucas safe._**

 ** _Until next time Clarissa,_**

 ** _Your true husband._**

I dropped the paper and fell to the ground crying. Couldn't we be safe once? Couldn't everything be okay for us once? It's happening all over again but this time I have so much more to lose.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

After hours of Clary and Adele crying they finally went to sleep. Our house is now heavily surrounded by armed guards. I sneak out and head to see the one person I know that will know what will happen. The guard brings him in and chains him to the table.

"I haven't seen my son in five years. Why are you here Lucian?" Hodge ask me and it's taking everything in me not to kick his ass.

"Tell me everything you know about Valentine Morgenstern and Mark Morgenstern or my son will die."

"What's in it for me? My own son made sure I got locked up for the rest of my life and I haven't seen him in years. I don't even know my my grandchildren but he wants me to help him. So again what's in it for me?"

"What if I say I'll help get you out for a little while?" I look him in the eye and smirk at him. I know what he's going to decide since I was the one to tell everyone to give him hell.

* * *

 _Well there you go guys! There is the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for going on this journey with me! You all are amazing. Should we do a sequel?! Voice your opinions in the reviews because I really would like to know. Thank you guys again._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	35. Author Note

_Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for that has left reviews, inboxed me, followed my story, favorited it, and those who took the time to read you guys are awesome._

 _84 reviews; 8,176 views in counting; 21 followers; 11 favorites; and too many inbox messages to count._

 _Thank you to especially to Greygirl2358 (I wish I knew your real name) your awesome and I can always count on a reaction from you lol._

 _Now the moment you all have been waiting for._

 _Yes I will do a Sequel for you guys it will pick up write where this story has left off._

 _The sequel will be called: "My Companion's War". Stay tune guys it should be posted by next week friday!_

 _Thanks again for reading!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	36. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know the Sequel prologue to this story: "My Companion's War" is now up.

Here is the link:

s/11990785/1/My-Companion-s-War

please review and enjoy!

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	37. Authors Note

Hey guys!

Once again thanks for the love for the Clary Luke fanfiction. I uploaded a new one shot.

It's called _My Wild Night_ Hope you guys enjoy it.

Until next time loves.

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


End file.
